¡ÉL ES ELLA!
by ady prime
Summary: Bulma está decidida a estudiar su preparatoria en el Orange Star High School, su único problema, la preparatoria ES UN INTERNADO SOLO PARA HOMBRES, ¿Podrá entrar a la preparatoria aun tienendo el más grande problema de todos... SER MUJER.
1. Capitulo 1: Una brillante y loca idea

**Capítulo 1: una brillante y loca idea.**

Era la mañana de sábado cuando un estruendoso y desgarrador grito se escuchó por toda la Corporación Cápsula. Un hombre y una mujer estaban tomando el desayuno en los jardines de su mansión cuando escucharon el funesto grito emanado desde la recamara de su única hija, que al parecer se había enterado de la peor noticia de toda su vida.

-Vaya… parece que esta mañana dejo de ser tranquila.

-Si querido, algo habrá molestado mucho a Bulma. ¿Qué habrá sido?

- *tomando un sorbo de su café*… parece ser que hoy recibió su respuesta sobre el instituto Orange Star High School. Creo que no la aceptaron.

- ¡Oh! Qué pena por ella… desde niña decía que algún día estudiaría en ese instituto, solo porque tú estudiaste ahí.

-*suspiro*… si lo sé… creo que iré hablar con ella.

-Suerte cariño. Espero y no te lance los libros como la última vez.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a las escaleras y subir hasta la recamara de su frustrada hija. Con mucha calma y serenidad el Dr. Brief subía cada peldaño de la enorme escalera alfombrada, no tenía mucha prisa por llegar, pero si sabía lo que le esperaba. En cada paso que daba recordaba la vez que le comento a su hija de ese instituto; esa escuela era una de las más prestigiosas del país y estudiar en ella, era el pase directo para una buena universidad y el pase al éxito, pues decían que todo el que estudiaba allí, tenían éxito toda su vida; y eso mismo le había pasado a él, había tenido mucho éxito con su innovador invento, las _Hoi Poi Capsule_, habían sido una revolución en todo el mundo que facilitaban el traslado de objetos enormes en una pequeña capsula… ¿Quién lo diría? Quizás y si fue el hecho de estudiar en la Orange Star High School o solo fue el puro destino que lo había ayudado a salir adelante. El Dr. Brief prefería aceptar su segunda opción.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, miro al fondo la puerta de la habitación de su hija, y detrás de ella se escuchaban gritos y cosas rompiéndose. Suspiró de nuevo y se acerco tocando suavemente la puerta. Esperaba que Kami tuviera piedad de él y no le fuera tan mal con su hija.

- Bulma, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿me dejas pasar?

- ¡NOOO NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! … y si, puedes pasar.

- Gracias cariño.

El hombre abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando ver la habitación hecha un desastre y haciendo cuentas de cuanto le saldría la compostura del cuarto, se sorprendió de ver todo intacto y ver unos papeles tirados en el suelo y a su hija de 16 años de edad recostada sobre la cama con la cara hundida entre la almohada tratando de ahogar sus gritos de frustración. La miró tristemente y sentándose a la orilla de la cama comenzó acariciar su largo cabello azul.

-Me vas a contar que es lo que te tiene tan molesta…

-*sollozo*… esa estúpida escuela no me aceptó…

-Ya veo… esa gente no ha cambiado respecto a los promedios… pero, no te preocupes hija, buscaremos otro instituto donde te acepten y puedas—

- *cortando las palabras de su padre* No me aceptaron por mi promedio por eso papá… sino… los malditos no me aceptaron porque…

-¿Por qué…?

- PORQUE SOY MUJER! PORQUE SOY UNA CHICA Y LOS BASTARDOS SOLO ACEPTAN A VARONES… ¡QUE PORQUE SON MEJORES ESTUDIANTES QUE LAS MUJERES! ¡MI TRASERO SABE MÁS QUE ELLOS!

- ¡Bulma! Cuida tu léxico jovencita. – reprendiendo el lenguaje de su hija.- y respecto a lo que me dices, en verdad me sorprende… cuando yo estudié en el instituto era mixto y las chicas eran buenas estudiantes, aunque teníamos que vivir dentro del instituto obviamente los chicos y las chicas eran separados. No entiendo porque ese cambio tan drástico.

- y me lo dices a mí… *mirando a su padre tristemente y bajando la mirada*… no es justo papá… yo quería estudiar ahí… no porque el rumor de la buena suerte que trae… sino porque tú te preparaste ahí con muchos conocimientos de los que quiero aprender… por algo quiero ayudarte en la compañía y ser una buena sucesora en algún futuro… y que te sientas orgulloso de mi…

- *acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos*...Bulma, yo estoy orgulloso de ti desde el día en que naciste, nunca he dicho lo contrario y nunca lo diré. El hecho de que no seas hombre no cambia las cosas. Buscaremos otro instituto hija no te preocupes.- dándole un beso sobre su frente, sonrío y seco unas lagrimas que habían caído de sus azulados ojos. – te quiero llorona.

- … yo también te quiero papá… - abrazándolo fuerte y hundiendo su rostro sobre su pecho sollozo un poco –en verdad quería ir a esa escuela…

- Ya... olvídate de eso, yo sé que desde pequeña has querido a estudiar en el instituto Orange Star, pero las reglas han cambiado y no podemos hacer nada… ni que te fueras a vestir de hombre solo por asistir a esa escuela.

Bulma sintió como un rayo golpeo su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su padre… ¡vestirse de hombre! … sintió como sus ojos brillaron a tal genial y loca idea y como su rostro se iluminaba con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazó a su padre fuertemente y con la cara iluminada lo miro a los ojos.

-¡papá muchísimas gracias! ¡Tú siempre dándome tan excelentes ideas! – le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y tomando las llaves de su auto dejo la habitación en un parpadeo y dejando al a su padre en una enorme confusión.

- … bueno… en un minuto se le caía el mundo… y ahora se fue con una sonrisa en la cara… - se levanto de la cama y asomándose por la ventana, vio como el auto de Bulma salía estrepitosamente del garaje y quemando las llantas recién compradas.- no sé porque siento que esa niña trama algo…

Suspirando para sí mismo, se retiro del cuarto de Bulma sin más que hacer, pero al mirar de nuevo, notó que los papeles del instituto ya no estaban, arqueo una ceja algo extrañado, pero sin tomarle importancia al asunto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mientras que el Dr. Brief se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaba planeando la "alocada" mente de su intelectual retoño; Bulma tenía en mente su más loca y extrema idea, que no solo la metería en la madre de todos los problemas, sino que si todo salía a como lo estaba planeando, unos viejos estúpidos se tragarían sus propias palabras y la admirarían por ser quien es, no solo por tener el apellido y la fama de su padre.

-haré que se traguen sus propias palabras esa bola de idiotas que me negó la entrada… ¡les demostraré en realidad quien es Bulma Brief!

Y así, Bulma Brief estaba decida a demostrarle al mundo quien era y lo que valía. Pero la vida y el destino ya tenían preparadas sus jugadas y una serie de eventos que en ningún momento de su vida pasaron por la mente de la joven decidida.


	2. Cap 2: El destino, la vida o Kamisama

Disculpen si no me presente en el capitulo anterior, pero como soy primerisa no me fijé hasta después.. LOL xD..Mi nombre es Adriana, aunque todos me dicen Ady :) Muchisimas gracias por su bienvenida y sus rewies, y les comento que acepto criticas construtivas, y si no, **BAM HAMMER** al que empiece a insultar x)! (lo siento, soy muy extrema xD) En verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi fic, apesar de ser el primero que subo, es bien recibido x)** Ka-mi-cin**! muchisimas gracias por sus porras :D, ustedes fueron las que me dieron el empujon final para subir mis fics xD!** allanis no tenshi **jejeje gracias por agregarme tu tambien y tambien haré lo posible por actualizar constatemente :D **Panecita-San **gracias hermosa :D jejeje creeme! las que le esperan a la pobre de Bulma rodeada de tantos hombres x) **angie3.1415** se meterá en muchisiiimos lios por culpa de sus "malos amigos y malas ideas" x) **andreaMarley** sufrirá eso y mucho más! xDD. A todas muchas gracias y sin mas que decir.. ya sabes **"Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Akira Toriyama-sama"** y sin más que decir, les presento el 2do capitulo de ¡ÉL ES ELLA!

ABRAZOS, BESOS Y UNA ENORME GENKI-DAMA DE BUENA VIBRA PARA TODAS :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El Destino, la vida o Kami-sama.<strong>

Bulma conducía a 100k/h esquivando los autos y pasándose uno que otro alto, los policías le habían hecho señales para "orillarse a la orilla" pero hizo caso omiso así que volvió acelerar dejando una estela de humo negro que envolvió a todos los autos dejando a la policía en total confusión.

-Aggh! No tengo tiempo para esos idiotas a ahora! Tengo que ver a Chichi de inmediato y contarle mi idea. Sé que se molestara y pegara el grito al cielo… ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA, ES MI SUEÑO Y HARÉ LO QUE SEA POR EL!

Y con ese grito de guerra, hundió el pie en el acelerador y esta vez iba casi a la velocidad de la luz esquivando y haciendo volar cualquier obstáculo que se le atravesara.

* * *

><p>Rato después, Bulma se estaciono frente una casa muy bien acomodada con un amplio y hermoso jardín de frente y una pequeña fuente que lo adornaba perfectamente. Bajo de su auto y grito a todo pulmón a Chi-chi para que bajara de inmediato.<p>

-¡CHICHI! BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE Y ACOMPAÑAME HACER UNA COMPRAS! ESTO ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!

- *abriendo la puerta de su casa* Bulma! ¡No grites como una maniática, bien podías usar el celular!- una joven de cabello oscuro y amarrado con un cola de caballo, ligera piel bronceada, de cuerpo esbelto y bien formado por sus continuos ejercicios y de ropa oriental, se acerco a su amiga que la miro molesta- ahora dime que es lo que te pasa y no puede esperar a que yo me relaje un rato.

- Ay Chichi! No hables mucho y metete al auto y te iré explicando en el camino, ¡ahora sube y vámonos! –brincando dentro del auto y encendiendo el motor haciéndolo rugir.

- De acuerdo… te haré caso… aunque no quiera… -miro a su amiga con una mueca de pánico, porque sabía que si Bulma tenía algo en mente, definitivamente no era nada bueno. – y… ¿Qué vamos a comprar?- preguntando curiosa.

- *haciendo rugir el motor una vez más y acelerando a toda velocidad* Je je je …. Compraremos ropa de hombre… ¡MUCHA ROPA DE HOMBRE! –miró a Chichi con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos con dos estrellas tintineando.

- ¿ropa de hombre? Pero tú no tienes hermanos, tú papá solo usa camisas y pantalones deportivos y su clásica bata de laboratorio y mucho menos novio!–mirándola totalmente anonadada… ¿para qué demonios quería ropa de hombre, a caso su mejor amiga optó por ser lesbiana? Esa idea revoletaba en su cabeza como ave enjaulada queriendo salir.

- ¿y quien dijo que era para mi papá? Y no me volví lesbiana tampoco... mira Chichi… lo que estoy a punto de hacer cambiara mi vida en un 100%... voy a entrar a Orange Star High School , cueste lo que cueste… ¡y un estúpido genero no me hará perder esta oportunidad!- al gritar la última frase hundió el pie en el acelerador y el auto casi volaba de tanta velocidad. Chichi tenía la cara azul del pánico y gritando como loca a Bula que bajara la velocidad. Pero al tener su adrenalina al máximo hizo caso al grito de Chichi que se amarraba completa con el cinturón de seguridad.

Un rato más tarde, después de pelear media hora con el policía de tránsito por conducir a 200k/h en una zona de 30k/h, Bulma y Chichi llegaron a la plaza comercial. Tomándola del brazo bruscamente a su yá muy confundida amiga, Bulma la llevó arrastrando a la primera tienda de ropa para hombre de la plaza. Tomó camisas, pantalones, sudaderas, zapatos y ropa interior para hombre, todo a su medida. Al tomar todos los conjuntos entró a los probadores para probarse cada prenda y atrás de ella la siguió Chichi, que aun estaba furiosa porque no le había explicado nada.

-Bulma, estoy empezando a perder lo poco de paciencia que tengo por tanto misterio. ¡ME QUEIRES DECIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO!

-*saliendo del probador con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra holgada de manga corta*… ya… tranquila, te dije que te contaría todo y es lo que voy hacer.-tomando seriedad y sentándose frente a frente, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y miro a su mejor amiga de toda la vida con los preciosos zafiros que tenia por pupilas-… esto no es fácil Chichi… pero no puedo hacer otra cosa si quiero alcanzar mis sueños…

- *con los ojos como platos y sintiendo un escalofrió correr por su espalda*Bulma… ¿me estás diciendo que te volviste lesbiana?

- *cayendo de espaldas con una enorme gota de sudor en el rostro* NOOOO! ¡NADA DE ESO! –aclarando su voz y tomando seriedad de nuevo, la miró- veraz… la escuela Orange Star High School no me acepto a pesar de tener el mejor promedio de todos los solicitantes… bueno, el mío y el de un tipejo que se cree la maravilla del mundo, a él lo aceptaron por promedio excelente sin tener que presentar examen de admisión, y a mí, me mandaron una carta diciéndome que a pesar de mi buen promedio, no podían aceptarme por ser mujer, ya que Orange Star High School, es una escuela solo para hombres. En cuanto lo supe, me deprimí horrible esta mañana al saber su estúpida respuesta, esos malditos se habían burlado de mí, de mi intelecto y mi coeficiente; a pesar que papá platico conmigo sobre otras escuelas, yo no quiero entrar a otra, quiero entrar a esa para demostrarles de lo que soy capaz y de que estoy hecha. ¡Así que esta misma mañana decidí volverme hombre para poder ingresar!

-*asombrada por la respuesta tan franca de su amiga, un ojo le parpadeaba y con la mandíbula totalmente caída*… de…debes de estar bromeando?... verdad?. –Mirando la seria cara de Bulma, supo que no era ningún juego- en verdad no estás bromeando… ¡si vas hacerlo! Pero, pero, pero…¿¡Tus papás que dirán? ¿Y si te descubren en la mentira? ¿Y si uno de los estudiantes te ve desnuda y te acusa? ¡O peor! ¡Abusan sexualmente de ti y te acosaran siempre para no revelar tu secreto! Y si—colocando su mano sobre la escandalosa boca de su amiga. Bulma sonrío mientras retiraba lentamente su mano.

- Chichi… no dejaré que me descubran tan fácilmente, sé que será difícil porque es un internado y es al otro lado del país… pero tengo que hacerlo, esa gente se burlo de mí y de mi padre también, desde muy pequeña había decidido estudiar en ese instituto, así que no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión… ni siquiera tu Chichi.

Ambas amigas se miraron fijamente y un silencio las envolvió levemente, hasta que Chichi envolvió sus manos con las de Bulma y con una enorme sonrisa le contestó.

-¡yo te apoyo amiga! Aunque la tierra entera este en tu contra, yo estoy de tu lado. Demuéstrales a esos ignorantes de esa escuela quien es Bulma Brief. No puedes dejar que esa injustica siga, así que amiga, vamos a buscarte más ropa para que seas "el" mejor vestido de todo ese instituto!

Bulma sonrío de oreja a oreja y abrazo con fuerza a su amiga de toda la vida. Sabía que podía contar con Chichi para lo que sea, desde la guardería estaban juntas apoyándose mutuamente y desde entonces jamás se había separado, toda la primaria, secundaria y ahora la preparatoria, su primera vez separadas, ambas sabían que no se verían tan seguido como era de costumbre, pero tratarían de estar en contacto lo más posible una de la otra, que una simple distancia no las separaría nunca. Al recordar su separación, Bulma bajó su cabeza un poco y empezó a sollozar en silencio, Chichi al escuchar los sollozos alzo de nuevo su rostro y secó las lágrimas que se asomaban.

-Vamos… no te pongas a llorar, que los hombres no lloran. Recuerda que tienes que ser MUY MACHO y muy varonil. –levantándose del asiento y dándose golpes de pecho con actitud muy aguerrida. – así que vayamos a terminar de comprar tu ropa "muchachito". –Guiñándole el ojo derecho y sonriéndole- oye por cierto, ¿ya pensaste en tu nombre de hombre? Porque no puedes ir a presentarte como Bulma Brief, te volverían a botar de inmediato.

- Claro que ya lo pensé, es más, tengo el nombre perfecto, mi mamá me dio la idea una vez que me dijo que si yo hubiese nacido hombre, me lo hubiese puesto.

- ¿ah sí? entonces, ¿Cuál es?

- Me llamaré "Trunks". – contesto la joven con los brazos en forma de taza y con una deslumbrante sonrisa de ganadora.

- ¿Trunks?... hmmm… se escucha algo raro… pero creo que te servirá, aunque también suena varonil. Jajajaja

- Claro! Por algo lo escogió mamá, cuando nací pensó que sería un niño y quería llamarme así, pero cuando supo que era una niña, se llevó una gran sorpresa, por eso soy Bulma Brief.- extendiendo sus brazos y mostrando su nueva ropa - Y bien, como se me ve esta ropa?

- *mirándola de arriba abajo* se ve bien, a pesar de que eres muy femenina supiste como vestirte de hombre.

- Pues, fue lo primero que vi y lo primero que me probé, je je je, creo que así son los hombres al momento de vestirse, ven lo primero en el armario y se lo ponen este o no esté limpio. Jajajajajaaja.

Ambas amigas rieron hasta que les dolió la panza, mientras todos los hombres fuera de los vestidores se preguntaban que hacían un par de chicas dentro del probador. Y no era algo "bonito" lo que se imaginaban…

* * *

><p>Rato después, ambas chicas visitaron cada tienda de ropa para hombres, comprando desde ropa interior hasta calzado deportivo. Al pasar la tarde entraron a la última tienda para comprar algunas prendas deportivas, algo grandes para disimular el cuerpo bien moldeado de Bulma.<p>

Revisando la ropa, Bulma encontró una camisa muy curiosa de color azul marino con un estampado que decía "Bad Boy". Rió para si misma al ver el estampado y de cómo se vería con esa curiosa camisa, y sin pensarlo mucho tomo el gancho para tomar la camisa cuando una mano enguantada en cuero negro que solo cubría la palma, tomo el otro extremo de la prenda. Bulma jalo la camisa fuertemente hacia ella para que la otra persona la soltara, pero sin tener éxito, Bulma volvió a jalar mas fuerte logrando ver el poderoso brazo fornido de piel morena que sostenía el otro extremo de la camisa.

-Oh no… no lograras quitármela. ¡Por algo he peleado con mujeres en los almacenes cuando hay baratas! –murmuro ella jalando más fuerte la prenda.

- ¡ah! ¿Se puede saber quién es el insecto que esta jalando del otro lado? – gruño una voz del otro lado del estante.

- ¡ah quien llamas insecto idiota!-volviendo a jalar fuerte ya casi lograba tener la camisa.

Chichi al escuchar el forcejeo y los gritos de Bulma se acercó curiosa y con cara de fastidio, miro a su amiga peleando a muerte por una camisa.

- Bulma ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Deja de jugar y apresúrate! – dijo Chichi que miraba con ojos nefastos a su amiga que parecía una niña peleando con un desconocido como si le quitaran su juguete favorito y sin discutir más se fue dejándola sola con su problema.- Como si no existieran más camisas como esa…-dijo para si misma mientras le daba la espalda a su pleitista amiga.

- ¡Chichi! No ves que estoy peleando con un idiota que está del otro lado de – sin terminar la oración, Bulma fue jalada bruscamente hacia el otro lado del perchero cayendo encima del tipo que jalaba del otro extremo.

Levantándose lentamente Bulma coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del desconocido de botas negras y jeans azul marino. Al sostenerse de su pecho sintió su duro y bien formado abdomen escondido por una camisa sin mangas color café oscuro, su piel bronceada y dos poderos brazos. Al alzar la mirada, notó que el rostro del hombre lo cubrían varias camisas que le habían caído encima y levemente se escuchaba un leve gemido de dolor. –Agh…. Mi cuerpo… -gemía el hombre con un leve dolor y la presión sobre él. Bulma quitó la prenda de vestir del rostro del extraño y su rostro se encendió al ver la cara del joven. De cabello negro y alborotado en forma de llamas, rasgos afilados de piel, fuertes pómulos y de cincelada mandíbula, labios carnosos de un leve tono rojizo; al examinar cada parte de su cuerpo y rostro, le faltaba una sola parte… sus ojos, quería verlos con mucha ansiedad y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando el joven abría los ojos… ¡Y QUE OJOS DIOS MIO! Tenía la mirada más intensa infundida por dos orbitas negras que parecían dos hoyos negros que la absorbían lentamente. – _"está guapísimo… en mi vida había visto un chico tan guapo como él… Dios… mi corazón late muy rápido…"-_ pensó la joven para sí misma sin dejar de mirar dios griego que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

El joven que aun se quejaba del dolor provocado, alzó su mirada para la joven que estaba sobre de él y solo logro ver dos hermosos ojos color cielo que lo miraban fijamente y un rostro totalmente rojo.

-Agh… o…oye… -dijo el muchacho aun con un poco de dolor.

-… ¿sí?... – respondió Bulma con sutileza.

- Tú… estas…-mirando fijamente el par de ojos celestes que se clavaban en los suyos – tú…

-Aja… -acercándose más al rostro del joven hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Tu.… estás… ¡MUY PESADA! ¡QUITATE GORDA! – y con un empujón quito a la joven sobre de él haciéndola rodar a un metro de él. – No puede ser que exista una mujer tan tonta como tú, todavía osas caer encima de mí, me aplastas con tu peso y todavía te quedas encima de mí como una estúpida retrasada. Es increíble de lo idiota que eres –gruñó el joven mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

-*furiosa de tal insulto saltó de inmediato se puso en pie en pose desafiante* ¡OYEME TU IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVEZ HABLARME ASÍ, PATAN MISERABLE! –al escuchar todas las ofensas recibidas por el apuesto muchacho, la rabia y la furia se apoderaron de sus sentidos haciéndola explotar toda su ira contra el sujeto en cuestión- ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR EL VULGAR Y BESTIA ERES TÚ POR EMPUJARME SOLO POR UNA CAMISA Y 2DA ERES UN IDIOTA MALDITO- siendo interrumpida.

- Que ruidosa eres…-interrumpiéndola con una sexy y maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus dos oscuros ojos puestos sobre ella. – Mejor grítale a alguien que si le importe… así que "gorda", nos vemos- parándose derecho, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin más que decir le dio la espalda para retirarse.

- ¡OYE TU GROSERO ENGREÍDO, QUIEN TE CREES PATÁN ENGREÍDO PARA DECIRME A MI GORDA, Y AUNQUE LO SEA, ES MEJOR NO SER ENANA COMO TÚ!- se acercó en manera desafiante colocándose frente a él tapando su camino – Aún no termino contigo!

- ¡Que mujer tan escandalosa eres! Porque no te callas de una buena vez y dejas de hacer escándalo en medio de la tienda. –con un leve rubor en sus mejillas la miró furioso- Y yo no soy ningún enano muchacha vulgar! Además… ¿para qué quieres una camisa de hombre? ¿Eres lesbiana o qué? – burlándose de ella otra vez y mirando el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo, sonrío maliciosamente al posar sus pupilas negras sobre los exuberantes pechos que sobresalían de la blusa de la joven de cabello azul que aun seguía hecha una fiera- aunque… seria una verdadera pena que fueras lesbiana… porque –acercándose lentamente hacia la joven y quedando frente a frente de ella – estas muy guapa para volverte lesbiana.

- *sonrojada, nerviosa, eufórica y furiosa por el repentino acercamiento del joven* ¡I…I…IDIOTA! ¡Claro que no soy lesbiana! Una chica tan atractiva y hermosa como YO, no puede ser lesbiana. Y esa camisa era para… para mi hermano... e...e…es un regalo y… porque tengo que contarte esto, tú solo eres un bruto salvaje que no respeta a las damas como yo y—siendo interrumpida de nuevo por el rostro del joven.

- Sabes… eres muy escandalosa y vulgar mujer… así que mejor cállate de una buena vez… o no soy responsable de mis actos… -mirándola fijamente la fue acarralando con sus fuertes brazos sobre la pared de la tienda hasta dejarla en total sumisión.

- *tragando fuerte de los nervios se encogió de hombros y lo miro fijamente* ¿y que se supone que me vas hacer si sigo de escandalosa he? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¡Vamos! Te reto a que lo hagas si es que eres un hombre de ver—

Siendo interrumpida de nuevo tomada bruscamente de las muñecas, Bulma fue silenciada por un beso apasionado del joven pupilas oscuras, que no dudo en probar los delgados y delicados labios de la joven de ojos de cielo. Al principio se resistió con un fuerte forcejeo tratando ferozmente de soltar tan feroz ataque, pero lentamente, el beso del joven se volvió tierno, cálido y suave.

Bulma dejó aún lado su fiereza y se fue perdiendo en ese tierno beso que estaba recibiendo. –_ "este es el mejor beso que he recibido en lo que llevo de vida…!- _pensó para sí misma.

Pasado un unos segundos, el joven se separó lentamente de ella mirándola fijamente y miró como la joven aun tenía su rostro levantado hacia el suyo. Con una traviesa sonrisa y con una pequeña palmada en el rostro la sacó de su trance.

-te vez mucho más hermosa en silencio, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

-… tú… -con sus pupilas azules, miró al joven y sin darse cuenta, envolvió sus brazos sobre el fuerte cuello del joven, esta vez, ella besándolo de manera apasionada. Lentamente fue despegándose de su boca y liberándolo de su abrazo, lo miró sonrojada y de manera suplicante – no sé lo que me paso… yo no soy así… pero me diste el beso más perfecto que he recibido en mi vida… y he besado a muchos idiotas y tú…

*tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, la miro de nuevo* dices que ese fue tu beso perfecto?... no mujer, ese fue el segundo y este, es el tercero. – el muchacho volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos, ella enredándolo entre sus brazos y él descansando sus manos sobre su esbelta cintura.

Ambos se envolvieron mutuamente entre un apasionado beso que parecía que la eternidad los había envuelto dejándolos solos con su desenfrenada pasión. Bulma perdía sus manos acariciando la melena alborotada de su audaz compañero, mientras que el joven deslizaba suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre la terza piel de la hermosa criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. Era el momento más perfecto del mundo.

Dentro de la misma tienda, un muchacho de baja estatura y piel blanca, cabello negro alborotado en puntas, de cuerpo marcado pero no muy fornido, con ojos grandes y redondos de pupilas negras pero con la mirada tan tierna que podía derretir cualquier tempano de hielo. El chico buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano mayor que lo había perdido de vista hacía algún rato.

-¡Ahh! Vegeta-nii san! porque me haces esto, se supone que solo veníamos por ropa deportiva y ahora te pierdes!.. Papá llegará a casa con el tío Bardock, Kakarotto y Raditz… y nos pateará si no nos ve en casa. –con un suspiró bajó su cabeza derrotado y deprimido pensando en la paliza que les esperaba en casa, repartida por su estricto padre, por no llegar a tiempo y dejar que sus primos se comieran toda la comida del día.

Chichi al no ver cerca a su amiga desde hacía rato, decidió ir en su búsqueda regresando al lugar donde la había visto la última vez. Y al llegar cerca de los vestidores, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se desplomó hasta el suelo al ver a su mejor amiga besándose con un completo desconocido. Su cara se puso al igual que un tomate al ver la escena que encendía hasta el más frio corazón, Chichi apenas podía reconocer cual era la mano de Bulma y totalmente escandalizada la saco de su apasionado "trance".

-¡BULMA QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! –gritó Chichi colérica y con la cara totalmente avergonzada.

Ambos amantes se desprendieron como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído encima apagando toda señal de pasión que había entre los dos. Bulma estaba totalmente desconcertada, con labios hinchados y sin gota de labial, mientas que su acompañante tenia labial rojo alrededor de los labios; los dos confundidos se miraron fijamente y sin decir palabra, Bulma tomo la camisa por la que había peleado desde el principio y retrocediendo lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al joven.

-sabes... no te conozco en absoluto, creo que eres un bruto salvaje y egocéntrico…

*mirándola con ironía y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó acercársele lentamente* - ¿así es como agradeces…?-

-¡QUEDATÉ AHÍ! – Gritó Bulma – ¡No te muevas o mi momento perfecto se irá al caño! …

*sonriendo de nuevo pero quedándose de pie*- ¿tú momento perfecto? Mujer que locuras dices…

-quizás para ti sea una locura, pero para mí, significó mucho más, así que si el destino o la vida o Kami-sama quiere que dos extraños se reúnan de nuevo, pasará en el lugar y el momento exacto… y sabremos que somos el uno para el otro.

- … ¿y si no volvemos a vernos? … - respondiendo con una profunda pena en su voz.

- entonces… será el beso más perfecto creado por dos extraños y lo guardaremos para toda nuestras vidas… -retrocediendo lentamente hasta llegar donde se encontraba Chichi, que aun tenia la boca en el suelo y la mirada impactada.

-aunque sea dime tu nombre- interrumpido por un jovencito que lo jalaba del brazo.

-¡VEGETA NII-SAN POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO!- Jalándolo del brazo de forma insistente - llevo mucho rato buscándote, tenemos que irnos o papá estará furioso si no nos ve en casa dentro de 20 minutos!

-¡Tarble por favor! Este no es el momento!

- pero Vegeta nii-san!

Al ver la discusión de los dos hermanos, Bulma tomó a Chichi del brazo que aun estaba en "shock" y jalándola del brazo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la caja registradora, pago la camisa y con la misma velocidad abandonó inmediatamente la tienda.

Al ver que la joven de cabellos azules ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Vegeta comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, y dejando a Tarble hablando solo, Vegeta corrió a las cajas registradoras buscando a la joven. Al ver que ya no estaba se acercó a una de las cajeras preguntando por ella.

-señorita, disculpe, no vio salir a una mujer de cabello largo y azul que venía acompañada de otra mujer de cabello negro, ¿las vio salir de aquí?

- ahhh! ¿Se refiere a las desquiciadas? –Señalando con su dedo índice hacia la salida – si, salieron no hace más de 10 minutos, solo me pago una camisa con un billete de $100 dólares y ni si quiera esperó su cambio. Y si llevaba a su amiga de cabello negro agarrada del brazo a todo momento, tenía cara de retrasada, creo que estaba enferma mental o algo..

-ah… si, parece que tiene retraso mental… -sonriendo mofado de la reacción de la amiga de muchacha, miró a la salida y sin ver de nuevo a la cajera corrió y de nuevo comenzó su búsqueda de la chica de cabello azul cielo.

-Vegeta nii san, espera! –corriendo detrás de Vegeta que estaba desesperado por encontrar a la joven. –nii san, a quién se supone que estas buscando? Te viste con Selypar? No se supone que ya habías terminado con ella hace tiempo?

-Yo no estoy buscando a esa bruja –mirando entre la gente de la plaza esperando poder encontrarla- … la verdad es que no sé ni porque la estoy buscando… -dijo entre dientes para sí mismo, echó un último vistazo entre la multitud pero ya no había señales de la joven y de su amiga.

Un gruñido frustrado escapó de la boca de Vegeta, paso su mano sobre su rostro tratando de calmar sus frustración. Respiró profundo y logró calmar su mal humor y arqueó una sonrisa en sus labios dijo para sí mismo. – Mujer… eres una irrespetuosa, escandalosa, ruidosa, gritona, malhumorada, vulgar… -recordando el rostro de la joven con la mirada tierna después de haberse besado- y la criatura con el rostro más tierno que he conocido… y si el destino, la vida o Kami-sama no quieren que te vuelva a ver… no sé cómo, pero yo te encontraré…

*parándose a lado de su hermano* - ¿eh? ¿A quién encontraras nii-san?

-hmm… - revolviendo la melena de Tarble y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar a la salida de la plaza - a alguien que vale la pena buscar… ahora vámonos, o el viejo nos pateará el trasero a los dos por llegar tarde.

- nii-san! eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte desde hace rato! No sé porque no me escuchas. –bajando la mirada como un niño regañado.

- no seas llorón Tarble, si Grey te ve así, pensará que eres un afeminado –sonriéndole mientras seguía caminando.

- ¡Oye! No digas eso, Grey nunca pensaría así de mi… –frunciendo el seño heredado de su familia, corrió a lado de su hermano – Vegeta nii-san no sé porqué papá y tú siempre son tan duros conmigo.

- tonto… deja de decir ridiculeces y vámonos a casa que ya tengo hambre.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la plaza con dirección al estacionamiento donde tenían aparcado su auto, un muy elegante BMW color negro que su padre le había regalado a Vegeta el año anterior por entrar al instituto Orange Star. Ambos entraron al auto y al subir recordó que por tanto ajetreo había olvidado lo que iba hacer. – Demonios… olvidé comprar esa estúpida camisa.

-¿he? no compraste nada? –mirándolo confundido. – si tu no aprovechaste, yo sí, le compré a Gray esta pulsera para que la use cuando empiecen sus clases en el instituto Saint Marie.

- ¿Saint Marie?, ¿el que está a cuatro cuadras de Orange Star?

- Sí, a ese mismo, Grey convenció a sus padres para que estudiara la preparatoria allí y ya no estaremos tan lejos después de todo. –sonriendo tiernamente al ver el regalo de su novia en sus manos.

-Hmm… vaya, después de todo el viaje a la plaza no fue en vano…

Vegeta sonrió de nuevo y arrancando el motor de su auto, dio una vuelta en "U" y salió del estacionamiento en dirección a su casa.

Definitivamente la casualidad no existío en ese momento, el destino, la vida o Kami-sama los habían puesto en los mimos caminos, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía, después de esa tarde, la vida a como la conocían había llegado a su fin.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerle el capitulo y habrán mas sorpresas más adelantes. les hice modificaciones a algunos personajes, pues como veran, en mi fic no hay nada extraterrestre, solo gente "comun" x) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. un beso para todos people :D!<p> 


	3. Cap 3 Adiós tristeza y venga el cambio!

Hola hermosas! Aquí les tengo el 3er capitulo, es un poco lento, pero ya falta poco para que comience la verdadera acción =D. Otra vez gracias por sus rewies, me animan mucho ='D un besos y buena vibra a todas! y como ya saben. "**los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertecen, TODOS les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama-sama!, yo solo los tomé prestado para mi locura xD**" que lo disfruten mucho :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. Adiós tristeza y venga el cambio!<strong>

Bulma y Chichi llegaron a los baños de la plaza donde se cerraron la puerta desde adentro y cayeron desplomadas sobre el piso donde trataban de tragar el aire que se les había ido por tan desesperada carrera. Las dos respiraban agitadas, Chichi echó su cabeza hacia atrás y con un gran suspiro recuperó el aliento.

Bulma aún tragaba aire como si su vida dependiera de eso, su cara seguía tan roja como hace unos momentos, recostó su cabeza sobre la fría pared y mirando al techo blanco del baño, perdió la mirada en un punto fijo mientras terminaba de razonar **¡PORQUE DEMONIOS SE HABIA BESADO CON UN DESCONOCIDO QUE LA HABIA INSULTADO Y MALTRATADO! **Y el colmo de todo es que había disfrutado cada beso como si su vida hubiese dependido en ese momento y todo lo que importaba, era él y ella en ese momento único y especial que compartirían toda su vida… si no se volvían a ver. Poco a poco la realidad fue llegando a sus pensamientos como un tren aplastando toda la magia que envolvía tan hermoso instante; nunca lo volvería a ver, jamás en su vida se volverían a encontrar, y aunque quisiese buscarlos por cielo y tierra, sabía que las probabilidades eran una en un millón, y ese millón la desmotivaba más. Recogió sus rodillas hacia su pecho escondiendo su cara para ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban asomarse por sus azulados ojos. Bulma enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas y sin querer dejó salir un leve sollozo que sacó de su transe a su mejor amiga.

Chichi salió del "shock" que tenia al ver la "escena de amor" que había presenciado momentos atrás y al escuchar un leve sollozo, miró con tristeza a su amiga que comenzaba a llorar, sabía que si le decía algo o regañaba por lo sucedido no la ayudaría en nada, así que optó por tranquilizarse, respiró profundo y apoyar en todo a su mejor amiga. Se levantó y se sentó alado de la peli-azul que aun seguía sollozando, tranquilamente colocó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho en señal de que quería tranquilizarla y reconfortarla.

Bulma levantó su humedecido rostro y con ojos rojos observó a Chichi con una linda sonrisa y esos encantadores ojos negros con su singular brillo. Observó con atención el rostro de su fiel amiga, nunca se había puesto a pensar que Chichi era una hermosura de mujer, haciendo a un lado su fuerte carácter y su gran temperamento, Chichi con sus recién cumplidos 16 años, aún se preguntaba por qué ningún chico se le había acercado para invitarla a salir.

Chichi podía ser tan tierna y dulce como la miel de las abejas…. algunas veces, pero comúnmente, Chichi tenía un carácter de los miles de demonios, siendo mandona, exigente, estricta y en ocasiones gritona (no tanto como ella). Quizás por eso nunca había tenido novio o por eso ningún chico se le acercaba, pero al parecer eso a Chichi no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, pues ella siempre decía que su "marido" perfecto llegaría a ella como caído del cielo, y ella ni si quiera se molestaría en buscarlo, sino él, llegaría a sus pies como traído por una nube. Para Bulma era lo más loco e irónico que alguien le podría decir…. Pero, después de todo, Chichi era su mejor amiga y tenía que aceptarla tal y como era.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, Chichi miró a su amiga un poco aliviada y suavemente deslizó su mano sobre el rostro enrojecido de su amiga para hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello azul para verla mejor

- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Algo… creo que me sirvió llorar un poco…

-Ah… pero… ¿Por qué estas así? No hiciste nada malo… malo hubiese sido si el hombre hubiese estado horrible, pero debo admitir que era BASTANTE atractivo.-sonriendo con picardía.

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que fue seguida por las carcajadas de Chichi. Después de tanto reírse, ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio de nuevo, pero ya no era el típico silencio "tenso", más bien, era el silencio tranquilo y relajante que pacífica el alma, corazón y cuerpo. Chichi se volteo para ver el rostro de Bulma que aun seguía colorado, arqueo una ceja y sonrío con malicia.

-Y bien… ¿me contarás que fue lo que paso?

-*suspirando y con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza*… ashh… ni si quiera **YO SÉ** que paso.

-¿ah?¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¡si tú fuiste la protagonista de todo! Como no puedes saber que paso, si la última vez que te vi antes de la "escena" estabas peleándote por una camisa bonita.

-Si… *jalando una de las bolsas y sacando la camiseta azul* **ESTA** camisa bonita.

-Si, exactamente, "esa" camisa. ¿Ósea que con el que te estabas peleando a jalones era el mismo tipo?

-Sí, era el mismo tipo; lo que sucedió, fue que en nuestro "atraco" el jalo tan fuerte que atravesé el perchero con todo y ropa y caí sobre de él… y la verdad, tenía un cuerpo para babear y pss… lo admiré un poquito…. Y cuando reaccioné le quite la camisa del rostro, y…*sonrojándose de nuevo y hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas de nuevo*… Dios mío… solo en recordar su maldito rostro me avergüenzo otra vez!

-Tranquilízate otra vez y termina de contarme. ¿Qué hiciste después de ver su "maldito" rostro?

-Bueno… también me petrifique al verlo al los ojos, el desgraciado era tan guapo que no me pude concentrar en otra cosa sino en pensar que haría si fuese mi novio…*suspirando frustrada* y cuando pensé que sería todo un caballero al preguntar cómo estaba… ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO ME GRITÓ GORDA Y QUE ME QUITARA Y ME EMPUJO SALVAJEMENTE!- olvidándose de toda su pena y vergüenza, Bulma se puso en pie y apretando los dientes en frustración, unas llamas se encendieron a su alrededor desatando toda su furia contenida.- y después de haberme empujado, se atrevió a llamarme vulgar, estúpida, retrasada, escandalosa, idiota y lesbiana, lo insulte hasta que casi se me revienta el cerebro- silenciando su relato un momento, recordó su sexy y maliciosa sonrisa y su voz aun resonando en su mente, _"no no soy responsable de mis actos…"_ la frase se repetía como disco rayado, sonando una y otra vez, hasta que solo una palabra se repetía… repitiéndose una y otra vez

-… nos volvimos a insultar, el trato de huir de la pelea, pero fui a detenerlo para que me pidiera una disculpa… pero el maldito solo me acorraló y me dijo que "no era responsable de sus actos"… y pensé que por su carácter me golpearía, pero el muy maldito me besó a la fuerza… *haciendo una mueca con la boca, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido*

-¡ah!... que amable de su parte… sobre aviso no hay engaño. –Respondiendo con ironía y sarcasmo y sonriéndole a su furiosa y avergonzada amiga- y… ¿fue el único que se dieron verdad?

-Pues… -mirándose fijamente a los ojos sobre el reflejo del espejo del baño, miró su ruborizado rostro y sintió como su corazón latía al recordar cada beso, cada caricia y esos profundos ojos negros que ya no podía olvidar-… nos besamos dos veces más… y le dije me había dado el beso más perfecto de toda mi vida…

-¿Con que Perfecto he?…*con una enorme sonrisa en su boca y sus dos estrellas en vez de ojos* entonces amiga… ¿estás enamorada de ese bruto, grosero, de sexy sonrisa?

Las palabras de Chichi resonaron en los oídos de Bulma como si unas bocinas le hubiesen gritado a todo pulmón su lamentable situación. Su corazón casi se le sale por el pecho y como miles de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estomago listas para salir por su boca.

-Co…co… ¡cómo puedes decir eso! yo NUNCA ME- interrumpida por Chichi.

-Si aja… no me vengas con tonterías de que NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE ESE IDIOTA o NO ES VERDAD, además… la verdad se puede ver en tu rostro.

- ¡claro que no!

-Ay Bulma… admítelo. No te conozco de un día, además, tu cara no ha dejado de estar ruborizada desde que empezaste a hablar de ese patán. –sonriéndole de oreja a oreja Chichi dio unas tranquilizantes palmadas en la espalda de Bulma, que esta le respondió con una triste y sincera sonrisa.

- Y qué si me enamoré de ese idiota… si de algo estoy segura, es que no lo volveré a ver en toda mi vida y tal vez, él ni siquiera se acuerde de mí en este momento, para él habrá sido solo un encuentro casual con una adolescente candente que pudo besar en un lugar público… y es todo. Y yo, solo puedo recordar a un hombre que me dio el beso más perfecto y que salí de mi triste y asquerosa realidad un momento, para tocar el cielo un momento…

-Bulma… no pienses de esa manera…

- No puedo pensar de otra manera Chichi, porque así es, solo fue un encuentro y ya… además, me estoy desviando de mi verdadero objetivo. Dentro de tres semanas empiezan las clases en Orange Star, así que tengo apresurarme –mirándose de nuevo en el espejo del baño con el rostro serio y haciendo su cabello para atrás y limpiando una lágrima de su ojo- y si aprendí algo de mi experiencia de hoy, es que el amor a primera vista existe, que el beso perfecto existe y que los momentos perfectos existen.-sollozando de nuevo y apretando los ojos para evitar llorar, abre la llave del lavamanos llevando un poco de agua sobre su rostro para refrescarlo y seguir mirándose en el espejo – Y no lo sé, quizás y en Orange Star encuentre al amor de mi vida, siempre y cuando no me expulsen… o el destino, la vida o Kami-sama tengan a alguien preparado para mí… yo que sé…

Bulma volteó su rostro hacia atrás regalando una amplia sonrisa a Chichi dándole a entender que estaría bien y que no se dejaría ganar por la tristeza. Chichi miró a su amiga de toda la vida y levantándose del piso, se acerco y tomo su mano apretándola fuerte entre las suyas.

-Está decidido, no te dejaré sola en esta lucha.

-Chichi… ¿a qué te refieres?-con los ojos tan amplios como dos platos y arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Que aunque estudies en una escuela de hombres, no quiere decir que estés sola. Haré que papá me cambie a la escuela que esté más próxima a Orange Star, ósea al Saint Marie para señoritas, para que pueda verte todos los días o aunque sea los fines de semana y no te sientas TAN sola. –regalándole otra enorme sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo con su pulgar arriba.

*desplomándose en el suelo de espaldas* ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Chichi! tu ya estabas inscrita en el de esta ciudad, el Colegio de la Capital Oeste, si le dices a tu papá que te cambie te mandará al demonio inmediatamente.

-Jajaja, en eso te equivocas, si le digo que voy a estudiar en la misma escuela contigo no habrá ningún problema. Papá sabe lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que queremos estar juntas, así que por ese lado no habrá problema y de paso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, y así averiguamos algo de información la escuela a la que "según" asistirás.

- ¡Es verdad! no había pensado en eso. Chichi, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- En realidad no harías nada. Serás muy inteligente, pero créeme que suelo ser más lista que tú y debemos darnos prisa si queremos conseguir lo que nos hace falta.

-Gracias Chichi…por hacer todo esto por mí…

-Jajaja no tienes nada que agradecer, además, si te ayudo quizás Dios me ponga por fin a al hombre perfecto para mí-sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas al imaginarse en brazos de un chico guapo y musculoso- por hacer mis buenas obras contigo Dios puede recompensarme con un buen novio.

- Que linda de tu parte buscar tu beneficio a costas mías Chichi.-viendo como la cara de su amiga se iluminaba al recordar a su apuesto "novio". Bueno, dejemos de tonterías y vamos por lo que hace falta. Necesito vendas para cubrir bien a estas "nenas" –agarrándose los pechos y sobándolos un poco- en los últimos días siento que me ha crecido un poco más…

- si te vas a cubrir a tus "nenas", deberás hacerlo con mucho cuidado, si te aprietas mucho el pecho puedes llegar a sofocarte. –dijo en tono preocupado.

- no te preocupes por eso, practicaré mi vestimenta llegando a casa y tú me ayudarás a crear a "Trunks".

- sabía que hoy sería un día muy largo…

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y a punto de salir del baño de damas, hasta que otra pregunta abordo la mente de Chichi y no pudo evitar soltarla.

-oye Bulma… y le preguntaste su nombre al chico misterioso?

Bulma se petrifico ante escuchar la pregunta y por un momento sintió como su corazón se encogía lentamente al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del que podía ser el hombre de su vida… sintió como una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho y rápidamente la limpió y con una triste sonrisa, volteó a ver a Chichi y respondió:

-no… no le pregunté y no me lo dijo, ni si quiera le dije mi nombre… pero, creo que es mejor así, así será un momento perfecto entre dos jóvenes anónimos… jejeje – regreso su mirada a la puerta y lentamente la abrió. Chichi miró tristemente a su amiga que en un día, había sentido sentimientos que en su vida, pensó sentir en tan poco tiempo. Y dentro de su mente, Chichi le pedía a Kami-sama que su mejor amiga no sufriera tanto por ese corazón roto que cargaba en esos momentos.

Las dos amigas salieron del tocador de damas, donde una fila interminable de mujeres esperaba ansiosas y desesperadas que abrieran las puertas del sanitario, y al momento de salir el curioso par, la mujeres desesperadas se abalanzaron sobre la puerta golpeándose unas a otras intentando que alguna pudiese entrar primero para calmar sus "necesidades".

* * *

><p>Bulma y Chichi llegaron a Capsula Corp., donde corrieron como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la habitación de Bulma. Sacaron toda la mercancía que compraron por todas las tiendas; camisas, perfumes, calcetines, calzoncillos, pantalones… todo el guardarropa de hombres comprado en tan solo una tarde.<p>

Chichi sacó de una de las bolsas un par de lentes y una peluca corta color lila (del color de cabello del padre de Bulma), si quería parecer el "hijo" del dueño de Capsula Corp., tenía que ser lo más parecido posible.

- Bulma, si queremos hacer esto lo más real posible, tenemos que cortarte el cabello. Así la peluca parecerá 100% real.

- Si lo sé… -tomando su largo cabello lacio entre sus dedos, definitivamente lo que más extrañaría de esta radical transformación, sería su largo cabello, tantos estilos que había probado y todos le habían quedado tan bien… - lo que tengo que hacer para demostrarles a esos idiotas que no solo soy una cara bonita… *tomando las tijeras del escritorio y dándoselas a Chichi*… ¡HAGAMOSLO!

- De acuerdo, pero primero llamaré a papá para que no se preocupe y decirle que me quedaré a dormir contigo. Esta noche tienes que ser un "hombre".

Y así fue, ambas se encerraron en la habitación toda la noche, afinando los últimos detalles para su falsa identidad por los próximos tres años. Mientras Chichi arreglaba algunos pantalones, Bulma hacia el trabajo virtual de corregir sus papeles y darle vida a "Trunks Brief".

En esa noche, se había completado el 90% de la operación, la ropa, los papeles y la solicitud de entrada ya habían sido enviados a Orange Star High School, que al ver sus calificaciones perfectas, dejarían entrar a Trunks sin ningún problema, ahora solo faltaba conocer a "Trunks". Chichi había cortado el largo cabello de Bulma hasta los hombros, solo tenía que amarrar y acomodarlo con una coleta para colocarse bien la peluca; para cubrir su bien dotado pecho, se colocó una faja gruesa y unos vendajes para disimular muy bien su busto y asimilar el de un hombre y aparentar que eran "músculos"; una camiseta y unos jeans muy flojos para ocultar su bien esculpida y esbelta figura y unos gruesos anteojos cuadrados para lograra disimular su pequeño y fino rostro. Y para finalizar, unas patillas y cejas postizas de color lila para aparentar un corte más varonil y un rostro no tan "inocente".

Chichi terminó los últimos detalles que faltaban para el arreglo del joven "Trunks"; y con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chichi miró a su amiga de pies a cabeza para admirar al "joven" tan guapo que estaba frente a ella.

- ¡deja de reírte como una tonta… y dime como me veo!

- Bulma, no hables como una niña berrinchuda, recuerda que a partir de ahora eres un hombre y tienes que hablar como tal.

- esta bi-… aclarando un poco la garganta y haciendo un poco más ronca comenzó hablar – está bien Chichi, ¿así suena bien?

- jajaja tendrás que mejorarlo un poco joven Trunks, pero por ahora está bien tu voz. Ahora mírate.

Chichi empujo a Bulma hasta el enorme espejo de su habitación donde la puso frente a su reflejo quedando boca abierta al ver su extraordinario disfraz, que en verdad era muy bueno, parecía un muchacho de pies a cabeza, el cabello, la ropa, hasta su rostro cambiaron a rasgos masculinos, hasta que se quitase los lentes, si se quitaba los lentes aunque sea por un momento su rostro parecía 100% al de una chica y tenía que evitar eso a toda costa. Chichi tomo su cámara y jalo del brazo a su amiga que aún seguía estupefacta frente al espejo.

- Deja de admirarte un rato o tu compañero de cuarto pensará que eres metrosexual.

- jeje lo siento… pero estoy muy sorprendida, en verdad parezco un chico. Creo que pasaré desapercibida un buen rato.

- siempre y cuando no te quites los lentes… si te los quitas, pareces una chica y pueden sospechar, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare en tu machismo. –abrazándola sobre el hombro y tomando la primera foto.

-Chichi… ¿pero qué estás haciendo tomándome fotos?

- pues reafirmando que eres 100% hombre. Tomándonos fotos juntas, pensaran que tienes o tuviste una novia muy bonita. – acercándosele al rostro y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba otra foto.

-Chichi… ¡definitivamente eres la mejor!

-¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? – tomando una segunda foto.

-que egocéntrica te has vuelto Chichi – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-jajaja no es mi ego, solo es un verdad que no se puede cambiar. Ahora ven y tomate una foto con tu hermosa ex novia. – contestó muy divertida

Chichi se colgó del cuello de Bulma y volvieron a otra sesión de fotos. Pero dentro de la mente de Bulma, habían tantas cosas dando vueltas, que en ese momento solo quería divertirse con su mejor amiga. Tantos sentimientos y sensaciones recorriendo su mente y corazón; valor, porque ya no había vuelta atrás, se enfrentaría a todos esos estúpidos de esa escuela que Bulma Brief, no solo era una cara bonita y caprichosa niña, demostrándoles lo mucho que ella vale como mujer y como persona; miedo, por ser descubierta en el internado y su padre se avergüence de ella; confusión, ¿de verdad era esta una buena decisión? ¿Y si era otro capricho que luego se le pasaría? Para estos momentos, eso ya no importaba, ya había creado la información falsa para presentarla frente al director del instituto y que la aceptará de inmediato solo por ser "hijo" del muy famoso Dr. Brief; nervios, ¿Qué le depararía su estadía por esos tres años? ¿Conocería a alguien? ¿Se enamoraría? Y lo más importante…. ¿se olvidaría del momento más hermoso en su vida? Al recordar solo sus ojos, sintió como un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo… _"¡BASTA!" _se dijo así misma, pensar en ese idiota la estaba desviando de su verdadero objetivo, y el destino, la vida o Kami-sama, no se iban a meter en su concluir su anhelada meta.

Aunque por otro lado, el destino, la vida o Kami-sama ya estaban planeando su tan elaborada treta para los días venideros…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado ^^ y hayan disfrutado el nuevo "look" de Trunks xD! jejeje dejen reviews por fas! me ayudan mucho! Buena vibra y hasta pronto :D!<p> 


	4. Cap 4 El Destino, La Vida O Kamisama 2

Hola de nuevo, y disculpen la tardansa! u_u mi compu casí moría pero logré salvarla y salvar mi capitulo xD! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Es un poco extenso, espero no se les haga tedioso. Gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejan :D buenos o malos, no importa, me gusta que me comenten, eso me motiva. Y para el proximo no las haré esperar tanto x)!Buena Vibra para todas! "**los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertecen, TODOS les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama-sama!, yo solo los tomé prestado para mi locura xD**"

**Capitulo 4 .El Destino, La Vida o Kami-sama Segunda Parte.**

Después de haber mandado sus papeles y de ser "aceptado" en la preparatoria más prestigiada del país, Bulma se sentía victoriosa por su primera batalla ganada, pero no tenia porqué alegrarse tan rápido, sabía perfectamente que la verdadera guerra apenas iba a comenzar y tenía que ganarla a toda costa.

Como parte de su plan, Bulma se acercó a sus padres para decirles que había mandado sus papeles de inscripción al Colegio Saint Marie que también era tan conocido y prestigiado como el Orange Star, y la respuesta de aceptación del internado solo para señoritas fue de inmediata; ella mostró los papeles de aceptación para no levantar sospechas y que su historia fuera más creíble; y para finalizar, tenía que agregar qué no iría sola, Chichi estaría con ella los tres años de la preparatoria y así no se sentiría tan sola en un lugar tan lejano.

Los padres de Bulma no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión tan drástica y apresurada que había tenido su hija para su preparación escolar. Ella había hecho todo el papeleo de inscripción y de traslado por si sola y ni si quiera se acercó a comentarlo con ellos, inclusive ya había preparado todo para el traslado de sus cosas para unos días antes de comenzar las clases, en tan solo TRES DÍAS. ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo había hecho tantas cosas y ellos sin darse cuenta de nada? Definitivamente podían vivir en la misma casa, pero aun les faltaba mucho que conocer de su única hija. Pero poco a poco se dieron a la idea que su hija, de alguna forma u otra había madurado y que la decepción que había sufrido no la había deprimido en lo más mínimo siguiendo adelante con su vida, de una manera MUY extrema.

Aunque todavía tenían la incógnita de en que sagrado momento Bulma había hecho circo, maroma y teatro para inscribirse por sí sola, su única tranquilidad que les quedaba (y en verdad era un verdadero alivio para su padre), era que Chichi también estudiaría junto con ella los próximos tres años, y que Chichi era lo suficientemente seria y madura para ver por Bulma en cualquier dificultad y que si pasaba algo malo, ella sería la primera en llamarlos, ya que Bulma, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no lo haría ni por toda las riquezas del mundo. Quien mejor que los padres para conocer el orgullo de su pequeño retoño.

Y así, Bulma había librado otra batalla, convencer a sus padres, y lo había hecho muy bien, sus padres habían creído cada palabra que les había dicho, inclusive mandar el dinero de la colegiatura a su cuenta de banco personal para que ella pudiera pagar las mensualidades, sin ni siquiera decir "pío"… eso si era una bendición, pareciera que el destino, la vida o Kami-sama desde los cielos, no tenían problema alguno en que ella estudiara en una escuela de varones y que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Los días pasaban lentos y tediosos para la joven Brief, que poco a poco tenía que darse a la idea que por los siguientes tres años de su vida, sería un "hombre" y por desgracia, no sabía cómo ser uno.

Así que, sin pensarlo más, Bulma decidió ir a la calle y aprender cómo ser un hombre. Fue a un parque alejado de su casa y vio estaban reunidos muchos posibles "maestros" que la ayudarían con su dificultad. Observaba el caminar de algunos, unos con las manos en los bolsillos, otros arrastrando casi los pies de tanta pereza, otros con los pasos firmes y seguros de sí mismos, como lo buenos hombres que le gustaban. Decidió practicar un momento el andar del hombre de saco que pasaba frente a ella copiando su porte y su andar, no lo hacía tan mal, hasta que el hombre volteó el rostro y vio con cara de pocos amigos a la muchacha que lo seguía tan de cerca.

-¿se te perdió algo mocosa?

- ahhh….*con la cara azul del susto* no… no señor…. Este… ¡MIRÉ, ALGO MÁS INTERESANTE QUE YO! –señalando con su dedo al otro lado del parque, mientras el hombre inocente, volteó confundido, mientras Bulma corría a esconderse detrás de un enorme árbol.

*con la respiración agitada y asomándose un poco* ¿será que no me vio corres despavorida?... – al ver que el hombre no le importó más su presencia volvió a tomar su camino, seguido por un fuerte suspiro de Bulma que estaba más tranquila - …. Uff… esto de ser hombre sí que es un problema… y los muy bastardos dicen que "nosotras nos complicamos la vida", por favor! Ellos son más complicados y más quejumbrosos que nosotras! … pero de que me quejo, si dentro de unos días seré uno de ellos y tendré que quejarme más de la cuenta… -y con un último suspiró, Bulma se retiró del parque en dirección a su casa y comenzar a empacar y enviar sus cosas antes de comenzar las clases.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Bulma trataba de asumir de una manera sensata y madura su extrema situación; a unos kilómetros alejados de la ciudad, en una mansión bardeada de enormes muros color blanco y asegurado con una reja de acero con la letra "S" al centro; detrás de esa enorme barda, un jardín adornado de estatuas de guerreros griegos, una fuente con una diana cazadora como adorno principal, y más al fondo, una mansión color blanca, con dos columnas estilo barroco en el pórtico, enormes ventanas en las paredes y dos grandes puertas de madera de cedro con un vitral con la misma letra "S" dibujada en color dorado.<p>

Justo al lado de la mansión, se encontraba un gimnasio que en su interior estaba muy bien equipado quizás para entrenar a cien hombres. Al centro del gimnasio, cuatro hombres combatían entre ellos en una lluvia de golpes y patadas. Las cuatro melenas negras azabache se movían de un lado a otro esquivando y atacando, ocho pares de pupilas negras se miraban intensamente con divertidas sonrisas mientras seguían sus aguerridos ataques.

-¡estás muy flojo este día Vegeta! ¿Qué demonios tienes entre la cabeza? –sonriéndole burlonamente.

-¡Callate Insecto! ¡Solo estoy concentrado en quitarte esa sonrisa de la boca! –lanzando un golpe directo a la cara del joven de melena larga y alborotada que peleaba con él.

-jajajajaja Radditz, No seas tan malo con Vegeta *esquivando un golpe* no vez que el tío lo pateará otra vez si vuelve a reprobar el primer año preparatoria… jajaja así como papá te lo hará si repruebas otra vez!

-¡Cállate Kakarotto! ¡Ese no es tu asunto! Agh! *siendo derribado por un golpe de Vegeta* ahgg! Enanoo!

-Buen golpe nii-san! *Siendo golpeado por Kakarotto* … ouch! ¡Oye Kakarotto estaba distraído!

-jajaja recuerda que no debes distraerte y poner atención en tu contrincante Tarble, ade- esquivando que iba directo a su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que decías Kakarotto?...mejor deja de estar parloteando y prepárate! – lanzándose directo a Kakarotto.

- ¡como tu digas Vegeta! Ahh!

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que el más alto de ellos se interpuso entre los dos combatientes, tomándolos de los rostros y azotándolos contra el suelo.

-como son idiotas los dos… ya pasó la hora de la comida y ustedes quieren seguir peleando como siempre…

*Dando vueltas en el suelo por el golpe tan fuerte que recibió en la nariz* aahh! Radditz! Porque hiciste eso! Me dolió mucho! *con pequeñas lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos* -dijo Kakarotto como un niño lastimado.

*sobándose la nariz mientras le salían pequeñas lágrimas* ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE INSECTO!

-dejen de quejarse par de tontos y vamos a comer, muero de hambre. Además aun tenemos muchas cosas que empacar. –dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se sacaba el sudor de la cara y tomaba un trago de agua- y conociéndolos a ustedes dos *mirándolos a su hermano y a su primo* a estas alturas no han guardado nada!

- es verdad, dentro de una semana nos iremos a la escuela y aun no termino de empacar y papá dijo que el servicio de paquetería llegaría en 3 días para llevar nuestras cosas. – contesto preocupado el más pequeño de todos.

- vamos Tarble *dándole un leve palmada en la espalda mientras se sobaba la nariz* aun quedan tres días, podemos hacerlo mañana o pasado, además no son muchas cosas las que llevaremos. –sonreía despreocupado Kakarotto.

-bueno… eso lo sé, pero según papá dijo que es mejor mandarlo más rápido para que no nos separen en los dormitorios y podamos estar juntos. –volvió a contestar preocupado el más pequeño.

- no exageres Tarble, ya te dije que si sigues preocupándote por todo, pensarán que eres una especie de "afeminado" – respondió Vegeta mofándose de su pequeño hermano.

- nii-san! No digas eso de nuevo! – respondió ofendido Tarble.

- jajajaja no te enojes Tarble, tu hermano solo hace bromas de mal gusto, así como a ti te dice "afeminado" yo le digo enano. – apoyando su cuerpo sobre la cabeza de Vegeta mientras se burlaba de su compañero de entrenamiento. – ¿o no es así enano?

*empujando a Radditz lejos de él* muy chistoso Radditz, luego me las pagaras… ahora mejor vamos a comer, ya me pegaste el hambre.

-sii! Tengo mucha hambre *saliendo un estruendoso ruido de su estomago* y vaya que tengo mucha –sonriendo y frotándose el abdomen.

- jeje Kakarotto, tu siempre tienes hambre, ya debe estar la comida así que vamos. –sonrió Tarble a su primo.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del gimnasio en dirección a la enorme mansión que pertenecía a la familia Saiyajin, donde uno de los empresarios más poderosos de mayor importancia del país, conocido como "El Rey" Vegeta, vivía con sus dos hijos adolecentes y sus dos primos habían llegado de visita para después irse juntos a la preparatoria.

Radditz, un muchacho de 17 años de mirada tan afilada e intensa con ojos tan negros como su cabello largo y alborotado, destacado de dos poderosas piernas bien moldeadas y fornidos brazos con un abdomen de hierro y Kakarotto de mirada inocente y amigable, con el rostro siempre iluminado con una sonrisa sincera, un poco más bajo que su hermano, pero más alto que Vegeta y Tarble, tan fornido como su hermano, de pecho ancho y bien marcado, otros dos héroes griegos en la familia, ellos eran hijos del hermano menor del padre de Vegeta y Tarble. Desde muy niños, los cuatro siempre estaban juntos, no por el hecho de que sus padres fueran hermanos, sino más bien el amor que compartían por las artes marciales que los había unido desde su tierna infancia.

Desde niños, los cuatro habían sido inseparables, a pesar de las edades de Radditz y Vegeta que eran un año mayor que Tarble y Kakarotto, eso no les había impedido jugar y entrenar juntos hasta la fecha. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, los cuatro cursarían el primer año de preparatoria en el Instituto Orange Star. Debido a que Vegeta y Radditz reprobaron el primer año, tenían que cursarlo de nuevo o sus padres los harían trabajar en las fábricas de las que algún día serán dueños.

Vegeta y Radditz se adelantaron un poco mientras Tarble y Kakarotto se quedaban atrás mientras platicaban en la misma dirección que sus hermanos. Radditz, que nunca había tenido un pelo de tonto, miró a Vegeta que tenia la mirada más perdida que de costumbre, y se había vuelto un poco más callado.

-me vas a decir que te pasa Vegeta? –preguntó seco a su primo.

-A qué viene tu pregunta –sacándolo de su propio transe.

-tú sabes que no soy ningún tonto, últimamente estas muy raro Vegeta, sales todos los días a la plaza comercial y no compras nada, estas entrenando con nosotros y pareces en otro lado… ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?- volvía a insistir Radditz un poco más preocupado – no me vayas a decir que tiene que ver con Selypar-

-no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa bruja en mi cara!-gruño molestó al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia, tan solo recordar lo que había pasado con ella, sentía como algo dentro de su cuerpo hervía del coraje que sentía – además… lo que me pase, no tiene nada que ver con ella…es... otra cosa…

-disculpa por mencionarla… pero de verdad estas distante, si entras así a la escuela tendrás problemas si vuelves a reprobar el año escolar… bueno, tendremos problemas si reprobamos de nuevo… todo lo que pasamos ese año… y el idiota de Broly…

-ese es otro tema que no quiero tomar…

-lo sé… entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Será una chica lo que te está haciendo perder el sueño? Je je –preguntó divertido.

…. –al escuchar que su problema de falta de atención se trataba de una simple mujer, sentía como su orgullo se iba a la basura –debes de estar mal de tu cabeza si crees que es por una tontería de faldas.

*deteniéndose de golpe con los ojos como platos* no puede ser… Vegeta… en verdad una chica te puso así? – con la cara totalmente confundida.

*Volteándose de repente con la cara completamente roja* PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICEES! COMO VUELVAS A DECIRLO TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!-gritando enardecido sujetando a Radditz del cuello de la camisa.

-Calma….Calma… tranquilo… Vegeta, no debes de molestarte por algo tan "simple" como una chica… mejor cuéntame que paso y-

-Oigan! Que paso? Porque Vegeta esta tan rojo y enojado? Estas enfermo Vegeta? – preguntó Kakarotto inocentemente como siempre.

-es verdad, nii-san, te sientes bien? –preguntando en el mismo tono que Kakarotto.

-tranquilos chicos, Vegeta está bien, solo tiene un problema de hormonas que se solucionará pronto – contestando con una gran sonrisa.

- Radditz…. Mejor ve callando esa gran boca tuya o ya no vivirás para volverte a reír… *tronando sus nudillos de tanta furia y vergüenza*

-ahh! Te refieres a la chica de la plaza comercial? De la que perseguías y se escapó de ti? – contestó Tarble mientras un aura maligna envolvía a Vegeta.

- ohhh! Con que una chica huyendo de ti… Vegeta, desde cuando acosas a las señoritas? –contestaba Radditz burlonamente.

-vaya Vegeta… no sabía que eras un pervertido… -respondía Kakarotto asombrado por la actitud de su primo que aparentaba ser "serio".

-nii-san… por eso esa chica huía de ti? Le hiciste algo malo? –preguntaba Tarble preocupado mientras Radditz casi se orinaba de la risa y Vegeta moría de la vergüenza.

A Vegeta le temblaba la vena de la frente casi a reventar, las venas de los brazos el resaltaban de la fuerza que acumulaba en sus dos poderosos miembros, mientras que sus tres compañeros seguían diciendo estupideces sobre su persona.

Las carcajadas de Radditz se hacían más fuertes hasta que Vegeta no soportó más las burlas y estrelló su puño en las tres diferentes cabezas que se burlaban de él. Vegeta retomó su camino a la mansión de nuevo, mientras dejaba a sus tres compañeros quejándose del dolor.

-Ouch! Que le pasa a Vegeta? Esta muy molesto, más de lo acostumbrado –decía Kakarotto mientras seguía sobándose.

-Nii-san solo se molesta siempre que se burlan de él, como cuando le creció el bigote y no se le veía bien… - respondía Tarble con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se tallaba el golpe recibido.

-jajaja vamos… no exageren... Vegeta solo está enamorado, y esta avergonzado de que sea verdad. Ese granuja es muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

-¡QUEEE! ¿¡ENAMORADO! – gritaron en coro Tarble y Kakarotto por las palabras de Radditz que parecían ser tan ciertas como el embravecido carácter de Vegeta.

- pe-pe-pero cómo es posible? Vegeta es tan… tan…. Tan ¡ÉL! ¡Como es eso posible! Además… será de la chica que Tarble comentaba?

-bueno… quizás y si, va todas las tardes a la plaza misma hora a la que fuimos en aquella ocasión. Quizás y este buscándola antes que entremos a clases.

-bueno, eso lo sabremos después de la cena de esta noche. Así que mis estimados, movámonos rápido o el enfurecido "príncipe" puede comerse todo en venganza. – comentó Radditz mientras arrastraba de los cuellos de sus camisas a su tonto hermano y a su primo.

Los cuatro entraron y se sentaron en el comedor principal, donde un festín como para 20 personas los esperaba. Vegeta y Tarble del lado derecho, Radditz y Kakarotto del lado izquierdo del asiento principal del padre de Vegeta. Y como si fuera un grito de guerra, los cuatro gritaron:

-¡ A COMEEEEEEEEEER!

Saltando inmediatamente sobre el banquete, Kakarotto comía y tragaba sin masticar, Radditz sin quedarse atrás devorando los tazones de arroz como una simple sopa. Vegeta comía tan rápido como ellos, pero sin perder sus modales de muchacho educado. Tarble, era el más educado de la mesa, comía despacio, sin prisas y masticaba correctamente sin desesperación y de buen modo, como si fuera un pequeño príncipe entre un montón de esclavos hambrientos. Poco después de sentarse a comer, el "rey" Vegeta llegó acompañado de su hermano Bardock, el padre de Radditz y Kakarotto, para poder alcanzar lo poco que habían dejado sus "retoños" para comer

* * *

><p>La noche cayó lenta y serena, pasado de la media noche todos en la mansión dormían, exceptuando por uno de sus habitantes que se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión, admirando la hermosa luna llena que era adornada por las estrellas y hundido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Vegeta apenas y podía pegar los parpados de tantos pensamientos que tenía... un nuevo año escolar, pasarlo con buenas calificaciones para que su padre no lo matará, tratar de evitar al estúpido de Broly, ignorar completamente a Selypar si se volvía aparecer… y la más importante de todas… ¿Por qué no había podido encontrar a la chica con la que se había besado? La misma pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, había ido a la plaza todos los días a la misma hora desde aquella ocasión… y nada, ni un rastro de ella, ni si quiera una pista de quien era o cual era su nombre… Su nombre, sabía que lo había escuchado cuando la otra chica la llamó y ambos se sorprendieron, pero era tanta su frustración por acordarse, que se le hacía más difícil recordar.

-¿Por qué despierto tan de noche Vegeta? – dijo una voz, en tono curioso.

Una voz se escuchó detrás del sacándolo de su extremo trance en el que estaba. Volteó sobre su hombro derecho y vio a Radditz con una sonrisa caminando hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres Radditz?... ¿quieres volver a molestarme otro rato? – preguntó y mirándolo con total fastidio.

- jajajaja no seas tan malo conmigo, lo de la tarde fue solo un juego, pero… ahora en verdad te pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Vegeta?... eres serio, pero no distante, pareciera que estás aquí, pero tu mente está en otro mundo… -Radditz miró seriamente a Vegeta que apoyaba los brazos sobre el barandal mirando a punto fijo en el cielo.

*suspirando vencido y sonriendo*… de verdad a ti no se te escapa nada…*regresando la mirada al cielo*… tenías razón… es una mujer, y es la mujer más irritante, vulgar, grosera, irrespetuosa… *pausando un momento y recordando el rostro sonrojado de la joven*… y la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…

*con los ojos abiertos como dos enormes platos de la impresión y el labio inferior temblándole*… Ve…vegeta… tú… -Radditz no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ¡VEGETA REFIRIENDOSE TIERNAMENTE SOBRE UNA MUJER! Eso si era para asombrarse.

Vegeta miró a Radditz con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos y esto hizo que el Vegeta perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Quieres quitar esa estúpida cara! –gruñó un muy molesto y apenado Vegeta.

*saliendo de su shock* perdón pero, es que eso si fue una gran sorpresa, cuando tu siendo tan orgulloso y rudo, y siempre evitando toda clase de "cursilerías", te expresarías tan…. Tan…

- tan qué? – exigiendo respuesta.

- bueno, tu sabes… tan "lindo" de una mujer. Ni cuando estabas con Selypar te expresabas así…

-porque Selypar no se merecía ni siquiera que la llamaran "linda"…

-bueno… y dime, como paso? Como fue que la conociste. –demandó Radditz muy curioso

*pasando su mano sobre su rostro en señal de frustración y pena*… porque tengo que recordar ese día tan estúpido… *suspirando*… ese día Tarble y yo fuimos a la plaza…

Vegeta le contó a Radditz toda la historia de cómo se había conocido con la joven de cabellos azules, desde su funesta y estúpida pelea, los tres besos "perfectos" que se habían dado y cómo fue que ella se había desaparecido tan rápido de la tienda. Radditz escuchó con atención toda la historia y se asombraba como Vegeta hablaba sobre la joven, como la había descrito al grado que pareciera que la tenia frente de él. Estatura media baja, rostro fino y delgado, ojos azules como el cielo, nariz pequeña y perfilada, labios rojos como una cereza; cuerpo delgado y esbelto, cintura y cadera bien moldeadas, sus pechos "buen" tamaño junto con su trasero bien formado y unas hermosas piernas largas, delgadas de piel blanca como la nieve… aún no podía creer que existiera semejante belleza sin pasar por apercibida.

-wow… Vegeta, pareciera que te expresas de una especie de ángel del cielo… y parece que te enamoraste de ese ángel…

Como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en el cuerpo, Vegeta solo apretó los puños y suspiró frustrado.

-no sé si me enamoré de un ángel o que sé yo… pero desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ella… después de ese día he regresado a la plaza con tal de verla de nuevo, y saber que reacción puedo… o puede tener al volver a vernos… después de todo, ella dijo que si nos volvíamos a ver, era porque el Destino, la vida o Kami-sama nos quieren juntos, y si no es porque de plano no estábamos "destinados"… -dijo Vegeta con cierto albur, pero muy pensativo en sus últimas palabras

-... el destino, la vida o Kami-sama… vaya, que profundo de parte de esa chica y muy interesante; mira el lado positivo, existe una probabilidad de una a un millón que la volverás a ver… y si no es así, siempre será un bonito recuerdo para contarles a tus hijos. – sonrió motivando al joven que había sido como su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-no lo sé Radditz… solo espero que ese UNO sea la diferencia… -terminó Vegeta con un tono melancólico que estremeció un poco el corazón de Radditz.

-es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos que terminar de empacar y no sé… quizás antes que nos vayamos tengas la oportunidad de verla de nuevo y preguntarle "que siente" por ti. –apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del joven melancólico.

-hmm… "qué siente…" ni si quiera sé cómo se llama y quieres que le pregunte que siente por mí… deja de decir idioteces… -mirando con cierta indiferencia a su "casi" hermano y entrando a la mansión de nuevo. Ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones donde se disponían a descansar de un largo día. Vegeta se acostó sobre su cama colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo y recordando de nuevo el día que había conocido a la chica que lo atormentaba sin conocerla… Cerró sus ojos un momento y las imágenes de cuando se besaron lo bombardearon, sus ojos azules y suplicantes, su rostro fino y terso, los labios con un sabor exquisito imposible de olvidar y de repente esa bruja de pelo negro gritando… _"Bulma"._

Vegeta se levantó de golpe, sintiendo como un relámpago pegándole en la cabeza al recordar el nombre de la joven. Sonrío para sí mismo y volvió a recostarse un poco más tranquilo.

-con que te llamas Bulma he? bueno… el destino, la vida o Kami-sama querían que yo supiera tu nombre… ahora la siguiente tarea es encontrarte… - Vegeta cerró los ojos de nuevo y esta vez, con una preocupación menos en su interior, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Bulma.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en el edificio de Capsula Corp., y hogar de la familia Brief, dentro de su habitación Bulma daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rosto del joven de ojos intensos y su cuerpo se estremecía en recordar sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo. No había momento en el día en que no lo recordará. Ese muchacho se había apoderado por completo de su mente y corazón, con tan solo recordarlo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y como su simple recuerdo se lo rompía en pedazos, en solo darse cuenta que no lo volvería a ver jamás… Bulma cerró sus ojos un momento mientras una lágrima solitaria caía de su ojo derecho, mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día, en como Chichi la había sacado de trance y el jovencito jalándolo del brazo y llamándolo <em>"Vegeta nii-san!". <em>Bulma abrió sus ojos y sentándose sobre la cama, recogió sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas comenzó a llorar mientras se reía.

*sollozando* Vegeta… Vegeta… te llamas Vegeta… quizás el Destino, la vida o Kami-sama… quizás quieren vernos juntos...-deslizando sus dedos delicadamente sobre sus labios recordando los labios de su ahora, amado Vegeta- … Vegeta… espero algún día encontrarte… y espero ese día me recuerdes así como te recuerdo yo a ti…

Bulma se recostó de nuevo en su cama y secando sus lágrimas pudo quedarse dormida ya más tranquila con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La noche pasó tranquilamente y ambos jóvenes sabían de sus existencia, pero ignoraban completamente que estaban más cerca que distantes, pero el destino, la vida o Kami-sama, ya tenía su treta lista para los dos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, en esta ya conocieron a los demás personajes, espero que les guste mi idea loca y extrema de que sean parientes esos cuatro, y tendrán mucho que ver más adelante... y en el prox capitulo... COMIENZAN LAS CLASES!<p>

UN ABRAZO PARA TODAS Y BUENA VIBRA! :D


	5. Cap 5: Kamisama ¿Porqué a mí?

Hola a todas!** disculpen el retraso EXTREMO que tuve, pero la mala suerte estuvo conmigo y casi pierdo a mi bebé (osea mi compu) y casi me muero yo de la desesperación. Pero ahora les traígo el 5to capitulo y espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por sus rewies se los agradezco de corazón 3! En este capitulo verán que poco a poco añado a los demás personajes. ya saben "Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos le pertenecen a MAsami Kurumada-sama, yo solo los uso para hacer mis locuras!" **

**espero que les guste y AHORA SI PROMETO SER MÁS CONSTANTE! un besote y una genki-dama de energia!  
><strong>

**Capitulo 5 - Kami sama... ¿porqué a mí?  
><strong>

Los días se fueron como agua entre los dedos, y un día antes de iniciar las clases, y en casa de los Saiyajin, era un verdadero caos; como era de esperarse Vegeta y Kakarotto habían olvidado empaquetar sus cosas para mandarlas al Instituto y poder apartar la habitación y estar con sus hermanos para no terminar con algún extraño con aficiones extrañas de ser un cerdo de granja o con similitudes a un mapache ladrón o algún "rarito" pervertido. El año pasado, Vegeta había compartido el cuarto con Radditz, y este año, esperaban compartirlo con sus respectivos hermanos. Pero por la pereza y estupidez de ciertos jóvenes al parecer no sería así este año.

-Tenían que ser ustedes dos! Porque siempre tienen que ser ustedes dos! Se les repitió todo el maldito mes y ni si quiera fueron dignos de levantar el trasero para hacer caso! Ahora están a un maldito día de empezar las clases y ya empezaron mal! Vegeta y Kakarotto, ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO LES DIJERON "EMPAQUEN SUS COSAS"? –gritaba enardecido en furia el "Rey" Vegeta a su desobediente hijo y a su atolondrado sobrino.

-Cálmate viejo, o te va a dar un infarto o algo que te mate muy rápido… -susurrando- y espero que sea rápido… -dijo Vegeta para sí mismo.

-QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO? – parado detrás de su hijo con cara de demonio enfurecido.

-¡QUE NO HAGAS ESCANDALO O TE VAS A MORIR! Ya casi terminamos… deja de exagerar –gruñía Vegeta de tantos gritos de su "amado" padre muy enojado.

-je je je… tranquilo tío, ya nos faltan pocas cosas, además no hay porque exagerar y el servicio de paquetería llegará dentro de unas ho—siendo interrumpido por Tarble.

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron de empaquetar?

-aún no…. ¿porqué? –gruño Vegeta a su hermano.

-nii-san, es que… -mirando a su padre con cara de terror al ver su furia- … es que… ya llego el servicio de paquetería, y el encargado dijo que si no se apresuraban en 10 min…. Emm… y pues…

-¿pues qué Tarble? ¡RESPONDE MUCHACHO! NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SIN DECIR NADA!

- pues… el chofer dijo que si no terminaban en 10 min se iría porque ya se demoraron mucho… y no llevaría las cosas de nii-san y Kakarotto…

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaron todos en coro.

-MALDITA SEA! VEGETA Y KAKKAROTO, SINO TERMINAN ME ENCARGARÉ YO MISMO DE QUE VAYAN AL INSTITUTO DE RODILLAS DESDE AQUÍ! MUEVAN EL MALDITO TRASERO Y APRESURENCE!

Los dos muchachos con la cara azul de espanto salieron disparados guardando cuanta porquería entre las cajas, cerrándolas y llevándolas hasta la puerta para que el sujeto de la paquetería se llevara sus pertenecías hasta el aeropuerto.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA PUDE SER NADA NORMAL CON USTEDES! EMPAQUEN SUS COSAS Y LARGUENSE DE UNA VEZ! –gritaba desesperado y enfurecido el padre frustrado de que su hijo mayor sea tan poco responsable hasta de su propia ropa interior que aún no guardaba dentro de la maleta.

Y ese era otro día "normal" en la mansión de los Saiyajin.

* * *

><p>En ese momento en el aeropuerto, Chichi caminaba de un lado a otro y mirando su reloj a cada momento.<p>

-Bulma, ¿Dónde demonios estás? El avión sale en 1 hora tu ni tu sombra! –tomando su celular y marcando a su amiga –¡Bulma no puede ser que te hayas quedado dormida hoy!

* * *

><p>Mientras que Chichi seguía marcando a su amiga para que alcanzara el vuelo de las 10 am. En el edificio de Capsula Corp., Bulma seguía envuelta entre sus sábanas y durmiendo plácidamente y sin ninguna preocupación. Como era de esperarse, los padres de Bulma se preguntaban dónde estaba su hija, ya casi eran las 10 y ella no había bajando.<p>

-Querido… ¿porque Bulma se demorará tanto? Ya casi es hora de que su vuelo salga… quizás y se arrepintió de ir a esa escuela y quiera ir a una más cercana – dijo la Sra. Brief muy entusiasmada y positiva respecto a la decisión de su muy extremada hija.

-no cariño… no lo creo, Bulma no cambia tan drásticamente de decisión, pero si me preocupa que no haya bajado. Iré a verla. – y subiendo las escaleras el Dr. Brief ajustaba sus lentes mientras seguía subiendo. Al llegar a la puerta de la recamara de su hija, toco levemente llamándola una vez – Bulma hija, ¿ya estas lista? –esperó un momento y no hubo respuesta. Tocó una segunda vez y llamándola de nuevo –hija, estas bien? Me preocupa que no salgas… -sin respuesta de nuevo, el Dr. Brief se impacientó y en una tercera vez tocó con fuerza e insistencia – jovencita, ábreme esa puerta inmediatamente o la abriré por la fuerza! –sin escuchar respuesta la última vez, el Dr. Brief abrió de un golpe la puerta, entrando a la habitación de su hija y mirando estupefacto a su hija que aun seguía profundamente dormida entre los cobertores de su cama; su padre la miró frustrado pensando e imaginando lo que le había pasado a su hija, si estaba triste y deprimida por irse, o había cambiado de opinión como dijo su esposa… pero la verdad era tan tonta y absurda que solo se rió para sí mismo al echar otra mirada al cuerpo dormido de su hija. Observó el reloj de pared en forma de gato y miró la hora.

- 9:30 am. Y se supone que su vuelo sale a las 10, veamos cual es su reacción. –Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, el Dr. Brief movió un poco el cuerpo de su hija- Bulma querida, despierta, te quedaste dormida y hoy tenias que irte al instituto Saint Marie… ¿o ya no quieres irte?

- mmm… -ronroneando como un gato recién despierto lentamente abrió los ojos con la imagen del siempre sonriente rostro de su padre- papá… disculpa, me quedé dormida arreglando mi maleta, Chichi debe de estar furiosa conmigo –restregándose los ojos y estirándose despreocupada de la situación. Estiró su brazo hacia la cajonera a lado de su cama tomando su celular – mmm… ya me disculparé con ella, papá dime que tan tarde es?

- ¿de verdad quieres saber que TAN tarde es?...

- a que te refieres con "Tan" tarde, mi vuelo sale a las 10, no creo que sea tan… -revisando su celular y viendo los 30 llamadas perdidas de Chichi y los mensajes de "APRESURATE! EL VUELO SALE EN 30 MIN!" al leer el último mensaje de Chichi, Bulma se despertó completamente pegando un ensordecedor grito - ¡NO PUEDE SER ES MUY TARDE! ¡PAPÁ PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE DESDE HACE RATO!

-hija, no te desperté porque sabes que esa es tu responsabilidad, si sabias que tu vuelo salía temprano no debiste quedarte despierta tan de noche. –dijo su padre sereno y despreocupado, viéndola correr de un lado a otro.

- ¡papá por favor este no es momento para regañarme! Ashh! Tengo que alcanzar el vuelo, tengo que bañarme! No, ya no puedo bañarme! Me bañaré llegando a los dormitorios! Ahhh!

- tu madre y yo te esperaremos en el auto… -el Dr. Brief salió de la habitación de su hija con su sonrisa habitual y despreocupada manera de caminar y bajando las escaleras silbando una canción.

Bulma se desespero vistiéndose como lo primero que encontró, tomo sus maletas y como alma que llevaba el diablo bajo de las escaleras, toda despeinada y con parte de la pijama aun puesta. Sus padres que estaban dentro del auto que ya estaba encendido y de un solo movimiento metió las maletas dentro del porta equipaje.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el Dr. Brief hundió el pie en el acelerador y partieron de inmediato al aeropuerto, rezándole a Kami-sama que llegara aun a tiempo para el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, cuatro muchachos corrían desesperados para que no les cerraran la puerta del avión.<p>

-todo esto es tu maldita culpa Kakarotto! Si no te hubieses puesto a desayunar hubiésemos llegado mucho más temprano y no estaríamos corriendo! Idiota!

- lo siento Vegeta, pero es que… tenía mucha hambre y el vuelo es muy largo y…

- ¿Quieren callarse los dos? En lugar de hablar mejor sigan corriendo o no llegaremos! Ese estúpido avión despega en 10 minutos! –gruñó Radditz mientras su hermano y su primo peleaban estúpidamente.

-¡Miren! Llegamos a tiempo! La azafata aun no cierra la puerta de abordaje! ¡SEÑORITA AZAFATA ESPERE!

La azafata alzó la mirada y fue su terror al ver a cuatro jóvenes correr desesperados antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-pe-pe-pero qué demonios? –dijo aterrada la azafata.

-POR FAVOR SEÑORITA NO CIERRE LA PUERTA! –gritó Vegeta desesperado.

-¡ESPERE! – gritó Kakarotto lanzándose hacia la puerta evitando que se cerrara con su cabeza.

-AHHH! QUIEREN SECUESTRAR EL AVIÓN! – gritó aterrada la azafata al ver a los otros tres jóvenes entrando toscamente dentro del avión.

Al escuchar la palabra "secuestrar" 10 hombres se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro muchachos apuntando sobre los presuntos "secuestradores".

Dentro del avión, Chichi ya estaba sentada en su asiento de primera fila mirando por la ventana suspirando n poco molesta, Bulma no había llegado y el avión estaba a punto de despegar hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el capitán del avión.

-Señoras y señores, les habla su capitán y les comunico que tardaremos unos momentos en despegar, pues parece que hubo problemas al abordar. Cuatro presuntos secuestradores intentaron abordar el avión a la fuerza pero fueron detenidos por la policía y ahora están siendo procesados por las autoridades.

Un murmullo enorme se escuchó por toda la parte de primera clase donde estaba Chichi, a lo que su única reacción fue levantar una ceja y mirar el reloj y pensar para sí misma: _"estúpida Bulma apresúrate! Con este tonto retraso aun puedes alcanzar este vuelo… sino tendrás que esperar al de las 10 de la noche…"._

-¡ALTO POLICIA! QUEDENSE QUIETOS Y NO DISPARAREMOS! – gritándole al oído a Tarble que no sabía en qué lío se habían metido ahora.

-Señor… esto es un error nosotros no somos secuestradores ni nada de eso… -decía Radditz con las manos arriba y con voz tranquila – nosotros por estupideces de mi hermano se nos hizo tarde a nuestro vuelo y por la desesperación el estúpido de mi hermano se lanzó hacia la puerta como un maniático. – continuaba Radditz viendo con mirada nefasta a su atolondrado hermano.

-jejeje lo siento… disculpe no fue mi intensión asustarla señorita –respondía Kakarotto con la tonta e inocente sonrisa que lo identificaba.

-eso es cierto lo que dice mi primo señor, nosotros somos estudiantes del Instituto Orange Star – miraba Tarble al policía con cara de pocos amigos y aun apuntándole con su arma.

- y pueden probar que son estudiantes de dicha escuela? Según sé, solo van estudiantes prestigiosos… ENSEÑENME SUS IDENTIFICACIONES Y LOS DEJO IR MOCOSOS, PERO SINO ES ASÍ… ME ACOMPAÑARAN A LA JEFATURA DE POLICIA! – gritaba con rabia y furia el oficial sobre la cara de Vegeta que este solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido a punto de darle un golpe.

- Tarble… muéstrales nuestras credenciales al insecto antes que lo golpeé…-susurraba a su hermano que buscaba entre su mochila las credenciales.

-Si nii-san aguanta un poco más o si nos meterán a la cárcel de verdad por agredir a la ley –buscando entre su lap-top y sus libros, Tarble encontró las identificaciones del instituto y los pasajes de avión- ¡SI aquí están nuestros boletos y nuestras identificaciones señor oficial –mostrándole los cuatro boletos con las cuatro credenciales – ¿ahora nos cree?

-mmm… espera un momento… -tomando y revisando los boletos y las credenciales, el oficial se puso pálido y comenzó a tartamudear al ver el apellido de los cuatro jóvenes – no…noo…. No puede ser… ¿u-u-u-ustedes son de la familia Saiyajin?

-ahh si se refiere a nuestro padre "el Rey" Vegeta, nosotros somos sus hijos y ellos son nuestros primos –señalando a Radditz y a Kakarotto – porque? Lo conoce a caso? –preguntó curioso el más joven.

-ahhh! Conocerlo? El acaba de donar nuevas unidades de patrullaje para ciudad! TODOS USTEDES BAJEN SUS ARMAS! ESTE HA SIDO UN TERRIBLE MAL ENTENDIDO!

-Vaya… hasta que le funciono el cerebro a este insecto. –gruñó Vegeta viendo temblar al oficial.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas jóvenes príncipes… en verdad no sabíamos que- siendo interrumpido por Radditz.

-No se preocupe, usted solo cumplía con su deber y tampoco se preocupe que nuestro padre y nuestro tío se enteren de este mal entendido. –dijo Radditz muy sereno como de costumbre.

-se lo agradecería mucho joven…-haciendo reverencia frente a los cuatro.

-Yo también lo siento mucho príncipes me disculpo con ustedes!-dijo la azafata muy apenada haciéndoles reverencia también.

-Tranquilos no es para tanto, mejor díganos donde son nuestros asientos para que despegue el avión.

-ah claro! Pasen por aquí por favor –tomando los boletos de los jóvenes – pero… jóvenes lamento decirles pero, sus lugares en primera clase fueron dados a otros pasajeros- interrumpida.

- no se preocupe, solo denos nuestros lugares y con eso bastará. –pasando frente de ella con indiferencia total.

-disculpe a mi hermano señorita, él es así, solo denos nuestros asientos y estaremos bien –agregó Tarble apenado por el comportamiento de Vegeta hacia la joven.

La azafata asentó con la cabeza y los llevó hasta los asientos vacios de clase turista, donde Vegeta se sentó mirando hacia la ventana sin quitar la mirada de la pista de aterrizaje. Los demás acomodaron sus mochilas y se sentaron en sus lugares, aunque Radditz le pidió a Tarble su lugar un momento para hablar con Vegeta, a lo que Tarble aceptó de inmediato.

La voz del capitán volvió a escucharse por todo el avión avisando que la situación de hacia unos momentos había sido una "falsa alarma" y que estaban listos para despegar.

* * *

><p>En primera clase, Chichi arrugaba una servilleta con sus manos de la rabia que sentía en el interior. <em>"Bulma que idiota eres! Pudiste llegar a tiempo al vuelo! Ahh! Cuando este avión toque tierra te llamaré solo para girtarte!". <em>Una de las azafatas miró a Chichi que rechinaba los dientes del coraje, y amablemente se atrevió a preguntar si se le ofrecia algo.

-Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo? Parece que esta algo nerviosa…

-¡¿PARESCO NERVIOSA? ESTOY ENFURECIDA! MEJOR DEJE DE HACER PREGUNTAS TONTAS Y TRAIGAME UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA! – gritó Chichi desquitando un poco de su rabia contra la joven que antes de un parpadeo le había llevado la botella de agua. – ¡GRACIAS! – tomando rudamente la botella y mirando con furia a la azafata.

-s-s-si se le ofrece algo más… vo-vo-voy a estar por allá. –tartamudeando del terror.

Chichi miró a la azafata con furia de nuevo y abriendo toscamente la botella tomó un sorbo y suspiró frustrada – ahh… Bulma como te atreves hacerme esto… cuando llegues a la ciudad me las pagaras por dejarme plantada!

* * *

><p>Mientras que Chichi batallaba con su furia ella sola, del otro lado en clase turista, apenas despegando el avión Kakarotto ya estaba pidiendo comida y Tarble solo miraba asombrado a su primo. Atrás de ellos, Vegeta y Radditz estaban sentados juntos; Radditz miró a Vegeta que tenía una mirada algo perdida y sin tapujos le preguntó.<p>

-Vegeta…¿Qué tanto piensas?

-¿eh?... –sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ah… no estoy pensando en nada...

- a mi no me parece eso…

- Qué idioteces dices Radditz… mejor duérmete y no fastidies, es un viaje largo y llegaremos por la tarde.

- si claro… es un viaje largo… y mucho tiempo sin saber de la muchacha que conociste hace un mes.

Vegeta sintió como una piedra le pegaba en la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su entrometido pariente. – debes de ser idiota… yo no pienso en esas cosas, pienso en el próximo torneo de artes marciales que se hará y que este año si podré partirle la cara a Broly como se debe… - dijo Vegeta evitando todo comentario sobre la chica.

-Si claro Broly fastidiándonos el año escolar otra vez, sé que eso te molesta, pero ni siquiera tienes cara de molesto… parece que estás melancólico que otra cosa, temes no volver a verla, ¿verdad? – Radditz miró a Vegeta y vio que había dado en el clavo. Vegeta cerró sus ojos frustrado mientras respiraba lentamente antes de gritarle alguna maldición y hacer un escándalo en medio del avión, aparte sería muy incomodo pelearse con él si todavía tenían 3 horas de vuelo hasta la Capital del Oeste y que aburrido seria ir en silencio todo el maldito viaje.

- y qué si no la vuelvo a ver… eso quiere decir que solo fue una casualidad y que el destino, la vida o Kami-sama no nos querían juntos… -silencio un momento mientras trataba de afrontar su triste realidad, no volver a ver a la única mujer que sin conocerla le importaba igual que su vida - … y deja de preguntar estupideces que ya no valen la pena.

- está bien, me quedaré callado… -Radditz guardo silencio un momento mientras miraba a Vegeta que seguía con la mirada perdida - … pero lo último que te diré del tema sobre tu "dama misteriosa"…

-dilo de una vez antes que te golpee esa insensata boca…

- está bien, está bien, no te molestes. Solo quería decirte que no pierdas las esperanzas de volver a verla, se conocieron por una casualidad… pueden reencontrarse por otra "casualidad". Tú que sabes. Solo lo digo porque creo que creo que de verdad te importa esa "Dulcinea" tuya… bueno, dormiré un rato en lo que llegamos para que se te calme el mal humor. Te dejo con tus pensamientos "príncipe".

Vegeta frunció las cejas y gruñó para sí mismo y dibujándole una sonrisa a Radditz mientras se empezaba a dormirse. Vegeta lo ignoró nuevamente y volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje, del avión hundiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Para tratar de olvidarse un momento de todo, tomó sus audífonos prendió su reproductor de música creyendo que con un poco de música calmaría esa inquietud dentro de su mente. Mientras la primera canción empezaba, Vegeta echó su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola sobre el asiento, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en la melodía tan peculiar que sonaba; al momento de cerrar sus ojos, la imagen del rostro de la joven de cabellos azules apareció de repente, para recordar aquel angelical rostro hacia que "algo" dentro de él se empezara a contraerse. Al momento de recordar la tierna imagen de la joven, una estrofa de la canción revoloteó en su mente como un eco…"_**ME RECORDARÁS…**__**CUANDO SOLA TÚ TE ENFRENTES CON LA LUNA…**__**ME RECORDARÁS**____** CUANDO ESTÉS SOÑANDO SOLA… ME RECORDARÁS COMO UNA ESPECIAL NECESIDAD**__". _Al escuchar aquella estrofa de la canción, sintió una punzada dentro de él que lo hizo despertar de golpe con la oración más dolorosa que pudo haber dicho o pensado alguna vez preguntándose a sí mismo – "¿_será que me recuerdes como yo te recuerdo… o solamente me desvaneciste en olvido?... lo más doloroso es, que no tendré una respuesta nunca…"_ – Vegeta volvió a mirar por la ventana algo deprimido, observando el cielo azul… tan azul como los ojos de aquella chica. Era deprimente aceptar la realidad y el destino tan cruel de no volver a ver a una persona que le había cambiado la vida en un giro de 360°.

-jmm… solo un recuerdo… eso es lo que es, y como un recuerdo debe de quedar enterrado como otros tantos. – cerrando de nuevo los ojos, echó hacia atrás su cabeza recostándola en el asiento y quedándose dormido con la canción que le había tocado el corazón por un momento.

* * *

><p>En tierra y dentro del aeropuerto Bulma gritaba frustrada su suerte tan mala y miserable suerte. Si hubiese llegado unos 10 minutos hubiese podido alcanzar el vuelo por el retraso que sucedió anteriormente, abría llegado a tiempo.<p>

-¡NOOOOOOOO PORQUE! ESTÚPIDO TRÁFICO DE LA CIUDAD! 5 MINUTOS PUDE HABERLO ALCANZADO!

-tra… tranquila señorita, puede cambiar su vuelo para el de noche. –decía la taquillera tratando de consolar a la joven histérica.

-y a qué hora sale ese vuelo?... –preguntó Bulma curiosa y un poco aliviada.

-el vuelo a la ciudad del oeste sale a las 10 pm. Para llegar a 1 am. Señorita.

-¿qué! Ósea que llegaré de noche! Debes estar bromeando! No hay otro vuelo más temprano?

-me temo que no, por ser domingo hoy lo vuelos no son muy seguidos.

-maldita sea…. Está bien, tomaré el de las 10 de la noche… -entregando el dinero muy deprimida.

-aquí tiene su boleto señorita, que tenga buen día. – sonriéndole amablemente.

-si… lo que diga… -dándole la espalda totalmente vencida.

- ah! Señorita espere!

Dándose la vuelta y mirándola de nuevo -¿ahora qué quiere?

-recuerde llegar con media hora de anticipación a su vuelo-sonriéndole amablemente y sin vergüenza.

- …. – Bulma le da la espalda nuevamente, saliendo furiosa del aeropuerto sin mirar atrás y frustrada entro al auto donde sus padres la esperaban con su típica y amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa hija? alcanzarás vuelo para más tarde?

-suspirando- si… pero será hasta la noche, a las 10 pm. Sale mi vuelo… -suspirando frustrada- no puede ser… porque estas cosas me pasan siempre a mí… -suspiro de nuevo un poco triste, su padre la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-oye, no pongas esa cara, quizás se molesten porque llegarás tarde… pero me alegra que aún te tengamos cerca unas horas más. – mirándola en el espejo, vio como su hija le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá.

-no hay nada que agradecer, y bueno, como nadie desayuno y ya es hora del almuerzo, que les parece si vamos a ese restaurant que tanto le gusta a tu mamá. – decía el Dr. Brief con alegría a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en la vida.

-claro que sí cariño, tenía tiempo que no íbamos a ese lugar, ¿Qué te parece hija?

-me parece una idea genial mamá. –Sonriéndole tiernamente- se me antoja mucho ese pastel de chocolate que vende ahí.

-bueno, pues vamos a comer familia! – El Dr. Brief dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina en dirección al restaurant para pasarla bien con su familia.

Bulma miro a sus padres como platicaban a gustos y contentos, quizás era porque tendría unas horas más para pasarlas con su familia; a pesar que se sentía triste por perder el vuelo, de que Chichi la mataría cuando se vieran y sobre todo… el no vuelto a ver a Vegeta en todo ese tiempo. Ocasionalmente ella regresaba a la plaza solo por volver a ver a Vegeta, pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado y él nunca aparecía. Incluso se quedaba por horas solo para ver alguna señal, pero nada. Ni rastros y ninguna pista que la acercara. Y ahora, estaba a unas horas de irse de su ciudad y dirigirse a su verdadero destino, aunque quisiera quedarse un poco más seguir buscándolo, ya no podía, tenía que dejar de mirar atrás y seguir adelante, costara lo que costara y doliera lo que doliera, tenía que seguir y cumplir su sueño.

* * *

><p>Ese día por la tarde, el avión había descendido en la Ciudad Del Oeste y los cuatro Saiyajins ya estaban entrando a los dormitorios en los que se quedarían por los siguientes 3 años escolares. Radditz y Vegeta ya no estaban asombrados por las instalaciones, ya habían estado el año pasado, así que el asombro estaba de más. Los más asombrados eran Kakarotto y Tarble, a ambos muchachos se les caía la boca del lugar donde estarían; Kakarotto ahora sabía el porqué de siempre escuchar a su padre decir que la colegiatura en esa escuela era excesivamente cara, pero valía la pena.<p>

Y de verdad era un lujo estudiar y vivir ahí. Eran tres edificios impresionantes de dos pisos con capacidad de ciento cincuenta alumnos. Los pasillos eran amplios para caminar sin tener que chocar contra alguien, lámparas muy elegantes color blanco en las paredes y una que otra planta, el piso de mármol pulido que podía verse su propio reflejo y al final del pasillo un "lobby" donde pasar un rato agradable con mesa de billar, televisión, videojuegos y maquinas de refrescos y botanas. Las habitaciones eran otra cosa magnifica, el piso alfombrado, para dos personas con baño propio que incluía agua caliente y una tina de baño, un amplio escritorio de madera fina, armarios para ambas personas de excelente calidad y una litera de camas matrimoniales. Además de que si a los muchachos se les ocurría, podían introducir televisiones o sistemas de sonido en sus habitaciones.

-¡WOW! ¡Las habitaciones son increíbles! Miren todo este lujo… -caminaba Tarble con la boca abierta mirando su alrededor.

-jmm… prefiero mil veces mi habitación que esto… -gruño Vegeta mientras veía los números de las puertas. –mmm… creo que nos tocará en el segundo piso otra vez.

-mmm… creo que tienes razón, no veo el número de habitación, veamos arriba-dijo Kakarotto adelantándose para ver las demás habitaciones hasta chocarse con un tipo poco común que en su vida había visto.

-ouch! Disculpe señor, no lo vi… -se disculpó Kakarotto de inmediato y sorprenderse un poco al ver al hombre de piel oscura, un poco más que él, mirada afilada, seria y frívola e increíble musculatura al solo vestir una camiseta sin magas azul y un pants del mismo color.

- la próxima vez, fíjate por dónde vas para no chocar con la gente muchacho. – dijo el hombre muy serio e intimidando a Kakarotto.

-lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder solo buscábamos nuestras habitaciones.-contesto Kakarotto sin mostrar temor alguno.

-¿sus habitaciones?-alzando su brazo hasta nivel de su rostro, busco entre una carpeta varias hojas – dime tu apellido y nombre muchacho.

-ah, bueno me llamo Kakarotto y allá están mi hermano Radditz y mis primos Vegeta y Tarble y todos somos de la familia Saiyajin. – contesto amablemente y con su particular sonrisa.

-¿… haz dicho Saiyajin? –pregunto el hombre con tono preocupante.

-em… sí, ¿por qué le suena conocido?

-gruñendo para sí mismo- nunca me imaginé que volverían este año… -observando hacia al fondo del pasillo y frustrándose al ver a Radditz y a Vegeta y otro miembro de su desesperante familia- y multiplicados… -bajando la mirada desanimado –espero y el director haya pensado bien las cosas este año…

-Oye Kakarotto! Porque te tardas tanto? que pasa? ohhh… ya veo porque tardaste –Radditz se acercó a su atolondrado hermano para saber su tardanza, y comprendió todo al ver al acompañante de su hermano – Ohh… Maestro Piccoro, que bueno es volver a verlo en este nuevo año escolar – dijo Radditz burlándose un poco del que fue su maestro de gimnasia y maestro de artes marciales- me alegra verlo señor Piccoro.

-y a mí no me da gusto verlos de nuevo… ni a ti ni a Vegeta – bajando la mirada y viendo fijamente al "pequeño" moreno- no me digan que si pasaron el primer año! Si es así, no tienen nada que hacer aquí – contestando rudamente a los muchachos.

-jmm… amargado como siempre… -dijo entre dientes Vegeta para sí mismo.

-Vamos señor Piccoro, no se enoje con nosotros ni con mi hermano ni mi primo, nosotros cursaremos el primer año de nuevo, y ahora mi hermano Kakarotto-señalando al muchacho de lado suyo- y a mi primo Tarble, él es el hermano de Vegeta, así que este año estaremos los cuatro en el equipo de artes marciales y todos participaremos en el torneo de artes marciales… y ahora sí ganaremos! – termino Radditz con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Kakarotto.

-deja de alardear y mejor vayan a sus habitaciones… y eso me lo demostrarán en el transcurso del año tu, Vegeta y sus parientes. Ahora, sus habitaciones están en la segunda planta; Radditz tú y Tarble estarán en la habitación 50, Kakarotto compartirá la habitación 45 con un muchacho llamado Krillin; y Vegeta… jmm… creo que tu compañero de habitación aun no se registra… pero no estarás solo, y tu habitación es la número 55 la que está al final del pasillo.

-Oiga! Llegamos temprano para poder quedarnos juntos, ¿porque nos puso regados? –preguntó Tarble algo molesto e inconforme con la colocación.

-Porque así fue el orden con el que se manejó cuando enviaron sus cosas, y no pregunten más o los dejo sin habitación esta noche para que duerman en el pasillo! – y con un fuertes palabras, el maestro de gimnasia y artes marciales les dio la espalda para seguir con su trabajando acomodando a los alumnos. – Y no quiero que tengan problemas con Broly! O a todos los mando a detención!

-Que mal carácter tiene ese maestro… ¿será porque es calvo? –preguntó tontamente Kakarotto.

-no te diste cuenta que no nos quiere aquí… -respondió Vegeta a la tonta pregunta de su primo.

-si eso se nota… pero nii-san, ¿porqué mencionó a Broly? – preguntó muy curioso y preocupado Tarble a su hermano y a Radditz.

-¡qué? Están diciendo que Broly estudia aquí? Y porque no habían dicho nada! – gritó Kakarotto sorprendido ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!, no hagas un escándalo por un insecto como ese, además pasó de año así que no lo veremos en nuestro edificio ni en nuestro dormitorio. –contestó Vegeta ante la falta de discreción de su atolondrado primo. –no es necesario preocuparse por esa basura, ahora vayamos a desempacar, yo tengo que tomar la mejor cama antes de que el gusano de mi compañero llegue.

-tienes razón Vegeta, desempaquemos y después vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre, nos vemos abajo en media hora – comentó Radditz sobándose el estomago por el hambre que tenía – Apresúrate Tarble, y yo me quedo con la cama de abajo.

-ahh! Radditz! No seas así yo quiero la cama de abajo! – decía mientras corría tras de su primo.

-yo también iré a desempacar y a conocer a mi compañero de habitación, nos vemos abajo Vegeta.- despidiéndose de su primo mientras chocaba con un muchacho de baja estatura y calvo – oh! Lo siento, no te vi!

-ah! No te preocupes tenía prisa porque voy a mi habitación, me imagino que tú también. –dijo el muchacho sonriéndole muy amablemente.

-sí, así es! Voy a la habitación no. 45 y tú? – pregunto curioso Kakarotto.

-enserio? pues yo soy tu compañero, y mucho gusto mi nombre es Krillin- sonriéndole y dándole la mano a su nuevo compañero de habitación

- El gusto es mío! Y mi nombre es Kakarotto- respondiendo el apretón de manos.

-ouch! Oye! No apretes tan fuerte! Je je, bien vayamos a buscar nuestra habitación.

Ambos compañeros se fueron rumbo a su dormitorio, mientras Vegeta los veía alejándose de él, sin pensar más se dirigió a su habitación. Era la última a final del pasillo, al entrar no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, dejo caer sus cosas al suelo y de inmediato se tumbo en la cama de abajo. Se levantó de nuevo mirando alrededor, sus cosas aún dentro de las cajas y junto a ellas otras cajas que debían ser de su nuevo compañero. Se levantó de nuevo y observó las cajas muy indiferente y solo dio un suspiro frustrado diciendo para sí mismo _"Solo espero y no me toque algún "rarito" porque pediré el cambio de inmediato!"._ Sin pensar en nada más lentamente empezó a desempacar sus cosas y preparar su espacio de lo que sería su hogar por los próximos 3 años.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió lentamente hasta el anochecer donde ya todos estaban dormidos, excepto en el aeropuerto, donde el vuelo de 10 pm con destino a la Ciudad del Oeste llegaba a la 1 am. Poco a poco los pasajeros empezaron a salir del avión y Bulma había salido de último por haberse quedado dormida todo el viaje. Había sido un día muy pesado pero feliz; el día con sus padres había sido más que excelente y ya no se sentía triste por dejarlos, ahora estaba más animada que nunca y su reto empezaba en ese momento. Miró a su alrededor y sigilosamente entro al baño de damas para darle vida a "Trunks" pues todo empezaba ese mismo día. Comenzó a cambiarse dejando a un lado sus ropas de mujer tirándola en la basura, se sintió un poco culpable porque le gustaba mucho su ropa, la hacían sentirse hermosa y sexy, pero ahora tenía que ser lo más masculina posible. Se colocó la faja que cubría sus exuberantes pechos y sobre la faja una camiseta holgada para evitar mostrar su figura; unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros sobre la otra eran perfectos. Se acomodó muy bien la peluca, las patillas y las cejas para evitar cualquier sospecha y como último, los lentes que evitaban la semejanza con el sexo femenino. Estaba lista para ir a Orange Star y a pesar de la hora, tenía que llegar y apuntarse.<p>

Al salir del baño como si nada, una muchacha iba entrando al baño y al ver al jovencito saliendo del baño de damas, esto la escandalizó al momento.

-¡AUXILIO! UN PERVERTIDO SE METIO AL BAÑO DE MUJERES!

-NO SEÑORITA NO DIGA ESO! NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO! –decía Bulma muy asustada y tratando de calmar a la joven, pero orgullosa de saber que su disfraz era perfecto y nadie se daba cuenta que era mujer – tranquila señorita! Yo solo buscaba a mi hermana! –gritó Bulma como último recurso.

Por fin la joven se tranquilizó y dejó que "el muchacho" le explicara lo que había ocurrido. La joven se disculpo y sin ningún problema entro al baño de mujeres. Bulma ya estaba más tranquila de zafarse de ese mal entendido, y que habia sido muy descuidada al entrar al baño de damas en lugar de ir al de caballeros. Eso no volvería a pasar nunca más, bueno, no durante tres años de estancia.

Pasado ese incomodo momento, ella se dirigió a la estación de taxis para que la llevara al instituto Orange Star. Por ser de madrugada el taxi tardo un poco en llegar, no perdió más el tiempo, subió sus cosas y le dijo al taxista a su destino.

Largos 20 minutos pasaron del aeropuerto hasta los dormitorios del instituto, todo estaba oscuro si no fuera por las luces de los postes, no podría ver ni el edificio. Bajo del taxi con sus cosas y al pagarle al chofer, este se fue de inmediato dejando a Bulma sola en medio de la noche.

_-"vaya… no me imaginé que fueran tan grandes los dormitorios… bueno, espero y haya alguien por aquí, por algo avise que llegaría a esta hora"-_ pensaba Bulma para sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando ver al portero o alguien. De repente, las rejas de la entrada se abrieron lentamente haciendo un chillido escalofriante. Bulma se petrificó al no ver a nadie abriendo las rejas. -_"Kami-sama! un fantasma!"- _pensó rápidamente por el miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que una mano salió de la oscuridad y la tomó del hombro; al sentir el agarre Bulma pegó un estruendoso grito de "niña".

-¡NO POR FAVOR SEÑOR FANTASMA NO ME HAGA NADA! –gritaba mientras forcejeaba el agarre.

-…¿señor fantasma?... oye enano mejor cálmate o todos van a pensar que eres una mujercita miedosa! –dijo la ruda voz con un rostro de un hombre de piel oscura, calvo, con cara de poco amigos y con unos enormes brazos capaz de romperle el brazo en un instante.

-ahh? Ah.! Je je je… no es un fantasma… lo siento mucho señor.-contestaba apenada por el vergonzoso momento y por su voz de "mujercita asustada".

-Olvídalo. Dime, ¿tú eres Trunks Brief?- mirando de pies a cabeza al jovencito.

-ah… ah! Si, si, yo soy Trunks Breif! Mucho gusto señor…?

-Piccoro, mi nombre es Piccoro y soy el maestro de gimnasia y artes marciales, aparte de ser el encargado de tu dormitorio y ahora vamos, no sé por qué demonios estamos hablando a mitad de la noche. –tomando una de las maletas del muchacho y caminando.

-mu… muchas gracias señor Piccoro! – se impresionó de lo rápido que caminaba su nuevo maestro y corrió tras de él.

Al llegar al primer dormitorio, Bulma no pudo ver con claridad el edificio pero si se quedo boca abierta al ver el lujo del interior; las lámparas el decorado, el lobee… todo era tan lujoso que ahora sabia el porqué de la colegiatura tan alta.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Piccoro le entregó sus cosas y mirándolo seriamente – Tu habitación está al final del pasillo, aquí tienes tu llave y todos tus compañeros ya deben están dormidos, así que no hagas tanto escándalo. A las 7 am comienzan las clases así que te sugiero que te duermas de una vez. –dándose la vuelta y entrando a su habitación que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Bulma quedó sola una vez más y lentamente subió las escaleras con su pesado equipaje. Al llegar a su habitación, recordó que su compañero ya estaba dormido y evitó encender las luces. Se acercó a la cama y vio a alguien cubierto por las sábanas, no le tomó importancia y decidió irse a dormir de inmediato, el viaje había sido cansado y todas las vueltas la habían dejado agotada. Sin pensarlo más se subió a la cama de arriba sin cambiarse la ropa por pereza y evitar algún "accidente" con su compañero. Mirando fijamente al techo color blanco de la habitación Bulma volvió a pensar en el muchacho que había besado. _"Vegeta"_ resonaba en su mente y corazón, sentía como dolía su corazón al pensar en él.

-… me hubiese gustado volver a verte, aunque sea de lejos… mi querido Vegeta… desearía volverte a ver… -y con estas últimas palabras se quedó dormida por el cansancio que tenía y repitiendo en sueños volver a ver al hombre que le había robado el corazón con un beso.

Llegó el amanecer del lunes, las clases comenzaban y todos los jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivos salones. Dentro del salón Radditz, Kakarotto, Tarble y ahora su nuevo amigo Krillin, esperaban pacientes la primera clase, biología y se preguntaban el porqué Vegeta tardaba tanto en llegar.

-¿creen que se quedó dormido? – comentó Kakarotto acercándose a los asientos de su hermano.

- no lo creo, nii-san no es así.

-no se preocupen, el vendrá, solo que le da igual llegar tarde o temprano, como si no conocieran a Vegeta. Además esta es su clase menos favorita –dijo Radditz mientras se reía.

-será por el maestro? Dicen que es muy estricto, pero que suele ser accesible en ciertas ocaciones – comentaba el calvito a sus nuevos amigos.

-jaja no, no es por eso, a Vegeta nunca le ha gustado la clase de biología, por eso la reprobó el año pasado. Solo entró el primer día de clases y no regreso en todo año escolar. –decía Radditz mofándose de su primo y mejor amigo.

Todos reían en conjunto hasta que un hombre alto, moreno de cabello naranja con corte mohicano entro en silencio al salón de clases y dejando sus cosas en el escritorio comenzó su clase.

-buenos días clase, mi nombre el Juurokugo y soy su profesor de biología I-observó detalladamente su clase y una cara familiar y dos asientos vacios. – jmm… dos no han llegado; Radditz, es bueno volver a verte, me imagino que un lugar es de Vegeta.

-así es maestro, pero no se preocupe llegará. Tarde, pero el llegará- contestó Radditz con una sonrisa en la cara.

-eso espero muchacho, ahora el otro muchacho creo que se quedó dormido. Bueno, empecemos.

Dentro de la habitación, Bulma despertaba lentamente, estirándose despreocupada. Bajo de la cama y espío si su compañero seguía dormido, al no ver a nadie suspiró aliviada, quizás su compañero de cuarto era un nerd que le gustaba llegar temprano a clases. Así que entro al baño a darse una merecida ducha. Al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo extrañando sus atributos y su azulada cabellera. Se vistió con el uniforme del instituto, pantalones de vestir grises con una chaqueta negra con el escudo de la escuela y con una corbata a rayar. A pesar de ser una chica se veía muy varonil con ese uniforme. Bulma daba vueltas en la habitación buscando sus cosas para las clases hasta que al tomar su reloj, miró la hora "7:45 am"

-¡QUEEEEE! NO PUEDE SER ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA Y YO AUN DANDO VUELTAS TAN TRANQUILA! – sin perder más el tiempo tomó su mochila y una carpeta saliendo disparada de la habitación - ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO DORMIDA EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y EL IDIOTA DE MI COMPAÑERO NI SIQUEIRA ME DESPERTÓ! ESE IDIOTA LUEGO ME LAS PAGARÁ! – decía mientras corría desesperada hacia su salón.

Al llegar a los edificios del instituto, un muchacho caminaba con toda la calma del mundo con el uniforme mal puesto y la mochila colgando de su brazo hasta que Bulma sin darse cuenta chocó con él cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Ouch! Lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión! Ya luego te recompenso se me hizo tarde! – levantándose de golpe y recogiendo su mochila y siguiendo su camino sin recoger su carpeta.

-ese idiota esta tan apurado que ni si quiera se fijo que dejó esto tirado. –levantándose del suelo y recogiendo la carpeta que el "idiota" había dejado olvidada.

Bulma llegó por fin a su salón, agitada y tragando bocanadas de aire. –Buenos… días…. Maesss…tro… perdone la tardanza mi vuelo llegó tarde ayer y me quedé dormida….o! me quedé dormido!- riendo absurdamente mientras todo el salón la miraba extraño.

-ahh… si claro, antes de entrar muéstrame tu hoja para ver si estas en esta clase-acercándose a su nuevo alumno y pidiéndole la hoja.

-claro claro… la traigo en mi… -dándose cuenta que no traía la carpeta- no, no puede ser! Debí dejar tirada mi carpeta cuando me choqué con ese muchacho!

-para la próxima vez, fíjate por donde corres y revisa de llevar todos tus cosas, antes de salir corriendo- dijo una voz que venía de sus espaldas.

Al momento de voltear, Bulma sintió como un choque eléctrico le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al ver al muchacho, era Vegeta, el muchacho con el que se había besado hace un mes estaba frente a ella sosteniendo su carpeta. No podía creerlo, SU Vegeta estaba frente a ella, y en lo único que pensaba era en arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo.

-No puede ser… estás más guapo desde la última vez que te vi… -dijo Bulma pensando en voz alta.

Al escuchar las palabras del jovencito, Vegeta, el maestro y TODO EL SALÓN quedaron boquiabiertos con tal "declaración" del muchachito.

Bulma, al regresar a la realidad se dio cuenta de su TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE ERROR. Sus sentimientos de mujer salieron un momento y ya le habían marcado de por vida, (o por solo tres años) y ahora todo su salón, los maestros y el amor de su vida pensarían que "él" es un homosexual retraído.

-"_Kami-sama…. porqué a mí…"_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado, aquí uní dos capítulos en uno solo, ya el que sigué sera uno mas o menos normal. tambiene spero les haya gustado el "look" que le hice a piccoro xD, no podía ponerlo verde, así que lo puse como un "cubano" xD jejeje y por ahora salío Krillin y al Juurokugo (o No. 16) jeje poco a poc los iré mencionando a todos. Otra vez gracias por la espera y les prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan =)!<p>

_buena vibra para todas!  
><em>


	6. Cap 6: 6  Funesto, estresante y desespe

Primero que todo, DISACULPEN LA EXTREMA TARDANSA, la esucela, tareas, maestros desperantes me impidieron subir el capitulo hace mucho tiempo, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, pero como les dije, la HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ Y LA TERMINARÉ, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA.

Les agradezco de todo corazón su extrema paciencia y sus rewies =') me animan a seguirle hechandole ganas a la historia y no dejarlas picadas. xD!

Comentarios sobre el capitulo, Esta algo largo, asi que tienen rato para leer.. pienso que esta algo LENTO, pero despues de esto, las cosas mejoraran para bien \0/! Agradezco todos sus comentarios, criticas constructivas y sugerencias =) (comentario negativo, le doy con mi BAM HAMMER!)

recuerden :** NI DRAGON BALL, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA-SAMA! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 - Funesto, estresante y desesperante primer dia.<strong>

El salón quedó en silencio total; un maestro sorprendido, un nuevo alumno descubriendo sus preferencias sexuales, un alumno que quedó petrificado por tan descarada declaración y un salón de 40 personas con la boca desplomada hasta el suelo.

Bulma con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza no sabía ni que decir ante ese momento tan incomodo, si respondía otra tontería, no se la acabaría en todo el año escolar, _"QUE IDIOTA SOY! COMO PUDE DEJARME LLEVAR POR MIS IMPULSOS! –_mirando de arriba abajo al apuesto moreno que le había robado el corazón meses atrás –_ pero… no puedo creerlo! Él está aquí! Frente de mí y estudiando conmigo en la misma escuela!-_ su mente era un remolino de ideas, ya no sabía ni en que pensar, solo por tenerlo cerca suyo era suficiente para voltear su vida de cabeza.

Después de un silencio incomodo, el maestro Juurokugo decidió romperlo y acercarse a los dos jóvenes.- ejem…. Bueno, esto ha sido un poco raro, así que es mejor que arreglen sus gustos y diferencias al terminar las clases ¿no creen? – haciéndose a un lado de en la puerta e invitándolos a pasar – olvidemos por un momento este "peculiar" momento y comencemos la clase.

Bulma tomó su carpeta y entró al salón con la cabeza baja y el ánimo por los suelos, pareciera que una enorme nube negra la había rodeado. Entregó al maestro la hoja donde estaba su horario y confirmaba su asistencia.

-jmmm… muy bien muchacho, si estás en esta clase, ahora pasa a sentarte y por esta hora trata de olvidar lo ocurrido hace rato. –dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en el rostro dándole un poco de ánimos a su nuevo alumno.

-…muchas gracias maestro… -dijo aun muy cabizbaja dirigiéndose a su asiento, que estaba justo al lado del de Vegeta.

Paso entre las filas de los asientos y podía escuchar con claridad los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase, uno que otro lo miraban estupefactos y otros reían con cierta discreción. Al llegar a su asiento, dos pares de pupilas negras la miraban confundido, otro par con cierta curiosidad y con una risilla en los labios y el último par con la certeza de haberlo visto alguna vez.

Bulma miró los cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente, se ruborizó de nuevo y por fin tomó asiento de lado derecho de Vegeta. Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Ya que estaba un poco más tranquila, un sinfín de pensamientos bombardearon su ya mente confundida. -_"Esto no puede estar pasándome… ayer creía que no volvería a verlo en toda mi vida, y ahora… ¡ESTÁ SENTADO A LADO MÍO!.. Con cara de muy pocos amigos e incluso molesto por el vergonzoso momento que le hice pasar…pero él está aquí y eso significa que no fue por casualidad nuestro encuentro y que el destino, la vida o Kami-sama nos juntaron… el único problema es… ¿Cómo le digo quién soy sin revelar mi verdadera identidad? Si le digo que lo extrañé muchísimo, puede que reciba un golpe en la cara… pero si le digo que en realidad soy la chica que conoció hace un mes, puede que me saquen de la escuela… y no quiero eso…"_-suspirando tristemente, miró discretamente a su derecha observando a Vegeta ignorar por todas las indicaciones del maestro. Sentía como su como su corazón palpitaba de los nervios, le estremecía la piel de solo mirar lo guapo y apuesto que era… su cabello negro y en forma de llamas ardiendo, su piel morena y bronceada, sus brazos perfectamente moldeados y los ojos negros intensos que la hacían suspirar una y otra vez. _–kami-sama porque es tan guapo! Porqué no lo olvidé esa vez y Ya! Todo hubiese sido más fácil para mí… ¿qué debo hacer?_

Bulma dejó caer su cabeza sobre la paleta del pupitre sonando un fuerte golpe que hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿sucede algo jovencito? – demandó el maestro recargado sobre el escritorio.

-je je je… no! no, no pasa nada... jeje aún sigo algo cansado por el viaje es todo…. jejeje disculpe-tallándose el golpe de la frente con su típica risita.

- ya veo… entonces, si no tienen preguntas sobre la manera de trabajar, pasaré la lista de asistencia, se presentarán ante sus compañeros, dirán su nombre y apellido y algo que les gusta, entendido? Muy bien, empecemos.

Juurokugo comenzó a pasar la lista y cada muchacho se fue presentando hasta llegar el turno de los Saiyajin.

-Tarble Saijayin, de pie por favor.

- Presente y buenos días, mi nombre es Tarble Saijayin y soy el hermano menor de Vegeta, un gusto conocerlos y algo que me guste, mi novia Grey que estudia en el instituto Saint Marie.

-peculiar gusto Tarble y no sabíamos que "el príncipe" tuviese un hermano menor, ahora son dos "príncipes". Muchas gracias Tarble, toma asiente. El siguiente es Radditz Saiyajin.

-Presente, mi nombre es Radditz Saiyajin y me gusta tener siempre la razón. –mirando a Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

-jm… no imagino porqué… siéntate Radditz, me da gusto volverte a ver por aquí. El que sigue, Kakarotto Saiyajin.

-Hola mi nombre es Kakarotto Saiyajin y me gusta comer y las artes marciales! –contestó muy animado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ya veo… pues al rato habrá mucha comida en la cafetería Kakarotto, solo espera un poco más. Y el siguiente es… bueno, el alumno que no necesita presentación… vamos Vegeta de pie.

-… ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-porque sí Vegeta… de pie y preséntate con tus compañeros.

-de acuerdo… -levantandose con mucha pereza- me llamo Vegeta Saiyajin y me gustan las artes marciales.

- y unos bonitos ojos azules…. –susurró Radditz en tono burlón.

-cállate insecto! – gritó Vegeta furioso a Radditz por tan insolente y acertado comentario que lo hizo ruborizar un poco.

-tranquilo Vegeta, es el primer día y no queremos que nadie salga herido, y sobre tus gustos, ese no es nuestro problema, toma asiento y gracias. el siguiente en la lista es… Trunks Brief, de pie y presentate.

-si maestro- acomodándose los lentes y parándose de golpe- bu…-aclarando la voz para escucharse un poco más ronco- buenos días, mi nombre es Trunks Brief y me gusta mucho la tecnología, reparar y crear maquinas es mi pasatiempo.

-vaya, alguien con imaginación, por cierto Trunks, de casualidad el Dr. Brief es tu padre?

-ah… si, así es, el Dr. Brief es mi padre, me alegra que haya oído hablar de él–contesto con una sonrisa.

-tu padre, es una gran personalidad Trunks, al igual que los chicos Saiyajin, el padre de Vegeta y Tarble es el dueño de las empresas Saiyajin que están por todo el mundo, así como el padre de Radditz y Kakarotto es el Vice-presidente de las compañías. Vaya muchachos, este año tenemos pura celebridades. Al hijo del creador de la capsula de transporte y a los hijos de los dueños de casi todas las empresas del mundo. Pero bueno… ¿eso ya lo sabían verdad?

Fuertes murmullos se escuchaban dentro del salón, todos quedaron impresionados sobre la posición económica que se encontraban sus cinco compañeros. Y lo curioso de todo, es que a ellos eso era lo último que les importaba.

-Muy bien clase, continuemos… quién me puede decir, en sus propias palabras, ¿qué es la biología?…

El maestro continuaba la clase, mientras que Bulma estaba muy sorprendida sobre el estatus social de Vegeta, nunca se imaginó que le fuera hijo del famoso "Rey" Vegeta, aunque era más que obvio de saberlo, lleva el mismo nombre que su padre y sus rasgos faciales son muy similares. Bulma se sentía una tonta por no haberlo identificado antes y todo hubiese sido un poco más fácil, pero si las cosas eran fáciles, todo se volvería aburrido y monótono. Recordó que en una ocasión, su padre la había llevado a una junta de trabajo y ahí se encontraba el padre de Vegeta, donde ambos le contaron que también habían estudiado en la misma escuela y que ahí se hicieron buenos amigos hasta la fecha. Qué curiosa e irónica era la vida, ahora su dos descendencias estudiaban en la misma escuela y el destino los había unido de una manera muy particular.

El problema era que por más que quisiera presentarse ante Vegeta como la hermosa y aguerrida mujer que era, no podía hacerlo. Su sueño por fin se había vuelto realidad, estudiar en la Orange Star era su sueño desde pequeña, seguir los pasos de su padre y que siempre estuviera orgulloso de ella siguiendo con los deberes de la compañía, como hija única era su deber y aunque su corazón decía otra cosa, no podía distraerse de su objetivo.

Aunque ya había pasado un mes desde que lo conoció, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, desde sus insultos, su majadería, su atractiva sonrisa y su profunda mirada que le penetraba el alma. El inconveniente era qué… ¿él la recordaba a ella? ¿Será que él la recordaba con tanto cariño como ella a él? O simplemente la olvidó como otra chica más en la vida de un conquistador, otra más a su lista. Al reflexionar todo esto, Bulma miraba a Vegeta de reojo y sentía dentro de su pecho que algo se partía lentamente; le dolía en solo pensar en la idea que se había olvidado de ella. Que esos besos no significaron nada y que todo era una cruel broma del destino, la vida o Kami-sama.

-_"Que cruel eres Kami-sama… cuando pensé que todo había sido un raro, traumático y hermoso sueño, me despiertas y lo primero que veo, es con el hombre de mis sueños frente mío, y yo sin poder decirle quien soy… y ahora piensa que soy una especie de homosexual retraído…-_suspirando- _ aun así… puedo estar cerca suyo y conocerlo mejor y saber si alguna vez pensó en mí después de ese beso…" - _ estos años van hacer muy difíciles…

-si joven Brief, serán muy difícil si sigue vagando en el limbo como lo ha hecho toda la clase-respondió Juurokugo con seriedad al muchacho que no prestó atención durante la clase - espero que la próxima clase no se distraiga tanto joven Brief, a su padre no le gustaría saber que su hijo empezó el año escolar reprobando. Me retiro jóvenes, que tengan excelente día y aprovechen su descanso de diez minutos.. ahh! Y que mi hermano no sea muy cruel con ustedes, hoy se levantó de muy malo humor. Con permiso.

Todos respondieron en coro a la despedida del maestro y por un momento todos se preguntaron entre sí sobre el hermano del maestro Juurokugo; rato después el salón se olvidó de su duda y comenzó a murmurar de nuevo con los ojos puestos en Trunks. Esto hizo que Bulma se pusiera roja de inmediato, eso no estaba bien, y sabía que tenía que pedirle una disculpa al muchacho de cabello en forma de llamas ascendentes. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, decidida se paró frente de él y lo miró…

-ho… hola. –dijo con nervios en la voz – te llamas Vegeta, no es así?

-…- sin mirarlo y sin intenciones de contestar.

-bueno… Vegeta, yo quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato… no quiero que en este primer día piensen mal de mi que soy un tipo raro ni nada por el estilo, pero sé que te hice pasar un mal rato y yo quería— interrumpido.

-cállate de una vez… -dijo fríamente.

-eh..?

-no quiero oír ni escuchar tus disculpas, mejor olvidado y ve a molestar a alguien más, así que mejor lárgate de mi vista y no me molestes – poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta del salón dejando al muchacho petrificado.

-… -_"me acaba de dejar con la palabra en la boca y me ignoró? ¿Qué RAYOS LE PASA A ESE IDIOTA! –_ ¡OYEME TÚ! POR QUÉ DEMO-siendo detenida de su brazo.

-tranquilo… él es así de gruñón y grosero la mayoría de las veces. Así que no gastes tu energía y saliva peleando con él. ¿Entendiste niño?

Bulma miró sobre su hombro y vio a uno de los mentados "Saiyajins" sujetándola del hombro. –¡Ah!… bueno, que bueno que me dices, para que no le diera su merecido al rato –dijo ella en un tono muy "macho".

Soltando una carcajada el muchacho miró de nuevo al niño que tenía frente de él y mirándolo detalladamente, pensó para sí mismo que si no fuera por esas gruesas gafas, pensaría que es una chica. –sí, me imagino que debajo de tu escuálido cuerpo escondes una gran fuerza niño… por cierto –dándole la mano- mi nombre es Radditz y el gruñón que se fue es mi primo, así que si no quieres problemas no te le acerques mucho. –guiñándole el ojo- solo es un consejo que te doy.

-jeje –respondiendo el saludo y sonriéndole- te agradezco el consejo Radditz y espero que tu primo no esté "muy" molesto por lo de hace un rato… -dijo muy apenada.

-jajaja te diré que es lo más vergonzoso que le ha en mucho tiempo, y para mí fue lo más divertido en mucho tiempo. Así que no te preocupes mucho, se le pasará.

-Radditz! Tengo mucha hambre! Vamos a la cafetería y desayunemos – cayendo sobre la espalda de su hermano - Vegeta ya debe de estar allá comiendo.

-Kakarotto no podemos ir aún, tardaremos mucho y dentro de poco comienza la clase, Vegeta no tardar en volver. –Decía Radditz algo frustrado por la inmadurez de su "pequeño" hermano – además, no seas mal educado y presentante con el muchachito.

-ahh sí es verdad, tu eres el que dijo que Vegeta esta guapo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kakarotto!- levantando la manos y saludándolo.

-mu… mucho gusto… y eso no fue lo que traté de decir! – alzando la voz con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-disculpa a Kakarotto, el suele ser muy "I-NO-CEN-TE" algunas ocasiones y Vegeta nii-chan, por lo general es muy gruñón y grosero con las personas que no conoce, me disculpo por él – dijo el más pequeño acercándose a su nuevo compañero y haciéndole una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Bajando un poco la mirada y observando al muchachito frente de ella, Bulma recordó el día del beso y el rostro del muchachito – _"él estuvo con Vegeta ese día… ¿será que me reconozca?... si es así… ESTOY PERDIDA! –_ Ahhh! Jeje… No te preocupes amigo, no hay problema jejeje –riendo nerviosa- por cierto me llamo Trunks jejeje.

-El gusto es mío Trunks, mi nombre es Tarble espero nos llevemos bien –saludando educadamente a su nuevo compañero de aula.- y dime Trunks, ¿en cuál escuela estudiaste? No sé porqué siento que te he visto en algún lado, pero debe ser mi imaginación. Para ser hijo del Dr. Brief debiste de ser una especie de celebridad entre los alumnos en cualquier escuela- preguntó curioso el jovencito.

-amm… bueno… -_"maldita sea! No pensé en eso… bueno, bueno, tranquila… algo se me ocurrirá"-_ pues así fue mucho tiempo porque mi salud no era muy estable, y mis padres no quisieron arriesgar mi salud llevándome a la escuela, así que decidieron educarme en casa-_Uff! Creo que se la creyeron._

-ósea que estudiaste en casa todo este tiempo? – dijo Radditz algo sorprendido.

-pues… si, pero no es tan malo, creo que por eso aprendí mejor las lecciones y tengo un excelente promedio –_espero que con eso estén tranquilos y dejen esta curiosidad…. ¡papá porqué tenias que ser tan famoso! – _pero ahora que estoy aquí, me gustaría tener muchos amigos. –comentó con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que todos los presentes pensaran _"qué bonito niño"_.

-claro, amigos y quizás al príncipe como novio no? –se escuchó una voz burlona gritando para que todos lo escuchasen. –porqué, después de tu "declaración" está claro que te encanta el príncipe. Jajajaja – finalizó el joven con una escandalosa carcajada que molestó al pequeño grupo.

- Yamcha, si no quieres que todos los Saiyajins te golpeen, mejor cierra tu gran boca – dijo el joven de cabeza rapada parado frente al escandaloso muchacho con la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Al escuchar aquel insulto, Bulma se dirigió a su agresor verbal y muy molesta lo miró con los ojos enfurecidos. -¡OYEME IDIOTA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ IGUALDADO! NI SI QUIERA TE CONOSCO, ¿Y TE ATREVEZ HABLARME ASÍ? ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR A PISOTEAR A TRUNKS BRIEF PATÁN DESCEREBRADO!

Todo el saló quedó en silencio absoluto. Nadie se había imaginado que "el muchachito" tenía agallas más grandes que su estatura y su boca. Radditz, era de las personas que casi nunca se sorprenden en la vida, pero en ese momento, sintió como la mandíbula se desplomó hasta al suelo de solo ver la escena, sin duda alguna el chico tenia agallas y valor muy respetables para solo ser de ese tamaño, pero también esas agallas y ese valor le traerían muchos problemas y sabía perfectamente que sería blanco fácil de Broly y su grupo de patanes busca pleitos. Siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran de Trunks, nada malo le pasaría… o al menos eso quería creer.

-Ey ey… tranquilo enano tranquilízate, solo estaba bromeando. No te lo tomes tan apecho solo me caíste bien y no pude evitar reírme de lo que le dijiste a el Príncipe en la puerta, eso fue… "entretenido" para una mañana muy aburrida jejeje – sonriéndole sinceramente al muchachito – por cierto, mi nombre es Yamcha y este de acá es Ten-shin-Han –mirándolo seriamente y haciendo un saludo con la mano - y es mi compañero de cuarto también.

-Trunks, Trunks Brief, el gusto es mío para los dos y acepto tus disculpas y yo también me disculpo si fui grosero, pero no me gusta que me traten así cuando no los conozco. –terminó Bulma muy seria y tratando de ganar un poco de respeto a pesar de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

-jeje, no te preocupes, después del gran regaño que me diste, ahora la mayoría te tomará enserio… a pesar que crean que eres… "rarito". – dijo burlándose de Trunks.

-¿rarito? ¿Cómo qué rarito? – dijo preguntando al aire.

-¿rarito? ¿Radditz., qué eso no es lo que dice la gente cuando piensan que a los hombres le gustan los otros hombres? – dijo Kakarotto con toda la sinceridad e ingenuidad del mundo parado detrás de su nuevo amigo.

¿Qué? Ósea que todos piensan que soy gay? –dijo Bulma con la cara azul del impacto y la boca desplomada.

-jajajaja pero no tienes tan malos gustos, las chicas del Saint Marie dicen que Vegeta es muy apuesto y guapo, pero después de lo que dijiste ya todos lo confirmamos jajaja –finalizó Radditz con una fuerte carcajada dejando al pobre chico con la cara roja que casi le reventaba de la vergüenza.

-_no puede ser… es mi primer día… ya tengo nuevos amigos… Y ME CREEN HOMOSEXUAL! Tengo que hacer algo pronto para que dejen de pensar eso… ¡YA SÉ! En el próximo descanso le llamaré a Chichi para que me ayude.. auqnue… aún debe estar molesta porque la dejé plantada… Kami-sama ¿esta es una prueba tuya para estar con mi amor? _-dijo Bulma para sí misma mientras caminaba a la ventada del salón para apartarse y asimilar su triste y traumática situación.

Tarble se acercó a ella y hablándole dulcemente le dijo – Tranquilo, no te pongas triste, si ellos se juegan así contigo es porque les caes bien, aunque… los demás puede que no piensen como nosotros y también mi hermano puede que no piense así por el momento, pero si te da una oportunidad pueden llevarse bien. –finalizó el tierno chico con una sincera sonrisa y con la mano en el hombro del chico de su misma estatura.

Bulma le regresó la sonrisa a su nuevo amigo, y se admiró mucho al notar las grandes diferencias entre hermanos. Vegeta era tan apuesto, guapo, fornido y moreno; aunque con un carácter de los mil demonios. Tarble era todo lo contrario a él, también de baja estatura, de piel blanca, similares facciones de rostro y con una amabilidad y ternura que reflejaba sinceridad a través de sus dos tiernos y redondos ojos. –muchas gracias Tarble… que gran diferencia tuya a la de tu hermano…

-je… Nii-san casi siempre es muy gruñón, también tiene sus ratos buenos cuando entrena artes marciales, pero a pesar de su malhumor… siempre lo he admirado y respetado mucho. Por eso no creo que nii-san te trate mal, quizás te sea indiferente un tiempo, pero después se acostumbrará a ti y todo se olvidará. – volviéndole a sonreír.

-oigan chicos, porque se fueron?-dijo Krillin que se acercaba a los dos exiliados del grupo- Estaba muy buena la plática no deberion separarse – mientras les hablaba muy animado - y Trunks, no te ofendas por lo que dice Yamcha o como te vea Ten-shin-han, ellos son así; yo estudié con esos dos y Yamcha es un mujeriego que se cree más que otros porque ha tenido muchas novias y Ten-shin-han por lo general es muy callado, pero cuando está en confianza cambia totalmente. Así que no te angusties, estás entre amigos – palpándole la espalda mientras sonreía.

-je… gracias por la confianza… Krillin y Tarble- regresandoles la sonrisa y tallándose la espalda.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, y por Nii-san no te preocupes, el siempre es así de seco, conforme pase el tiempo quizás y se lleven bien. –finalizó Tarble animando a su nuevo amigo.

-gracias de nuevo Tarble y que complicado es, la mayor parte del tiempo es así de agrio… pero Tarble… ¿porqué le llaman "el príncipe- silenciada por fuerte estruendo parecido a un rayo.

-a ver holgazanes tomen asiento y guarden silencio que hoy vengo de muy mal humor.- pasando por el umbral de la puerta, azotando la puerta haciéndola resonar con un fuerte golpe, un joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros, ojos rasgados y pupilas azul claro de finas facciones, moreno y de mediana estatura, vestido de traje negro y corbata mal puesta y con un cara de muy poco amigos. Parecía que ese día no se quería levantarse de la cama y su desquite serian sus alumnos de primer año - Siéntense o les bajaré 2 puntos de examen al que encuentre parado al terminar de contar hasta tres. 1…

Al escuchar las temibles palabras del cruel maestro todos los alumnos se tiraron al suelo y llegando a gatas o a rastras a sus asientos o corriendo desesperados.

-¡qué clase de ser humano es capaz de hacer esta crueldad! ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo tan nefasto? –preguntaba Bulma a sus compañeros con cara de horror, y no habia otro más aterrado que Radditz. – y que rayos le pasa a tu primo que tiene la cara azul del terror!

-llegando a su lugar y susurrando – Radditz y nii-san están repitiendo el primer año, y esta fue una de las materias que reprobaron, literatura; y según mi primo, el maestro de literatura es un malvado dictador que gusta de hacer sufrir a los estudiantes con sus crueles formas de calificar…

-ehh! Ósea que nos hará sufrir todo el año escolar? – gritó Kakarotto con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-por favor… no sean tan exagerados, no soy tan malo como dicen, que Raditz y Vegeta hayan echado a perder mi obra el año pasado y que por esa razón reprobaron, no quiere decir que yo sea malo. Solo que mi lema siempre ha sido "**la letra con sangre entra**" así que no tienen que preocuparse chicos, pórtense bien y nada malo pasará; pero, pórtense mal y… bueno, ya pensaré en algo para cobrarme su mal comportamiento. - dijo el maestro sentado en la orilla del escritorio con una sonrisa maligna al singular grupo de hasta atrás. – ah! y es verdad, perdonen mis modales jóvenes, pero mi mal humor me segó y no me presenté apropiadamente, mucho gusto clase del primer año, mi nombre es Juunanago seré su maestro de literatura y de una vez les digo el examen de medio año es una obra elegida por mí y eso les ayuda a su promedio escolar para pasar la materia. Entendieron?-mirando fijamente a Raditz – y no vayan hacer lo que sus dos compañeros hicieron el año pasado, siendo los personajes principales se largaron al torneo de artes marciales, dejando la obra hecha un fracaso, ¿o no es así Raditz?- todo el salón volteando para ver a Radditz que podía verse la vergüenza en su cara, al ser burlado por el maestro- pero bueno, eso será en el año que elija la obra así que por ahora sean felices. Y como tengo mucha pereza de pasar la lista, así que cada uno se irá presentando uno por uno, ¿de acuerdo? –silencio total en el salón – bueno, aunque no lo quieran lo harán y ya. El primero rápido!

Bulma estaba estupefacta sobre la actitud tan arrogante del maestro Juunanago, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, pero había "algo" en el maestro que le llamaba la atención de forma curiosa; pero eso no importaba, Vegeta aún no regresaba del receso y la preocupaba un poco si de verdad estaba enfadado con ella, después de todo, no lo culpaba pues ella había sido la de la "ofensa".

Bulma seguía nadando en el inmenso mar dentro de su mente, hasta que otro fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de su mente. Vegeta había regresado tomando jugo y al ver al maestro Juunanago reclinado en el escritorio la cara de Vegeta había cambiado de la nada.

-¡OTRA VEZ USTED? PENSÉ QUE ME LIBRARIA DE USTED ESTE AÑO!

-con mirada nefasta y seria- … a mí también me da gusto verte Vegeta… La justicia divina trabaja de maneras muy extrañas. Ahora, siéntate o te bajo dos puntos en el examen.

Sin decir palabra y refunfuñando como perro enfurecido fue a su asiento. – Maldita sea… primero el enano de alado dice sarta de estupideces y ahora ese idiota me vuelve a dar clase… este día no puede salir peor.

-Ahora que su compañero se sentó chicos, empiecen a presentarse uno por uno… ya saben, nombre, edad y algún hobbie que les guste… yo lo escucharé atentamente – Juunanago se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, reclinándose hacia atrás y levantando los pies sobre el escritorio.

Uno a uno los alumnos se fueron presentando con el maestro, y ahora era el turno de los Saijayins y compañía.

-levantándose algo temeroso- buenos días… mi nombre es Tarble Saiyajin, tengo 16 años y mi pasatiempo es practicar artes marciales con mis primos y mi hermano.

-arqueando una ceja y con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿tu hermano y primos? ¿Tú también eres un Saiyajin?

-emm… pues sí, mi hermano es Vegeta y mis primos son Raditz y Kakarotto… -parpadeando confundido.

-pasando su mano por su cara en señal de frustración- Kami-sama dame paciencia… ahora estos se multiplican como la peste….gracias Tarble puedes sentarte.

Era el turno de Vegeta y ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando el maestro negó con el dedo. – no Vegeta, yo ya sé mucho de ti como para que me digas más, siéntate y Radditz tu harás lo mismo, ya escucharé de ustedes en este año escoclar… el siguiente!

Vegeta y Radditz no sabían cómo reaccionar a las palabras del maestro, de haber sabido que el hombre que los reprobó por no asistir a una aburrida obra de teatro les volvería a dar clases, hubiesen preferido mil veces como obreros o ayudantes de oficina en los edificios de sus padres.

Cada uno pasaba presentándose, Kakarotto, Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han cada uno de la misma edad y su gusto en común por las artes marciales. Y ahora era el turno de Bulma de presentarse una vez más con sus compañeros y mnaestro.

-poniéndose de pie y con la mirada baja- bueno… buenos días, mi nombre es Trunks Bries tengo 16 años y mi pasatiempo favorito es la mecánica y la tecnología, me gusta mucho arreglar autos, maquinas y ayudar a mi padre en capsula corp. –Bulma terminó con un sonrisa sincera al mencionar a su padre.

Juunanago al ver la tierna sonrisa del muchacho y escuchar la dulce voz con la que hablaba, algo dentro de él se encendió de repente, como diciendo que "algo" en ese muchachito no estaba bien. Lo miró fijamente un momento y parándose frente a todo el grupo se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la mirada. – dijiste que te llamas Trunks verdad?

-eh… sí maestro, así me llamo.- con cierto nervio en su voz.

-ah.. ya veo…-sonriendo para sí mismo y sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio- bueno "Trunks" es un placer tenerte como alumno en nuestra distinguida escuela… te doy la bienvenida "muchacho". Sigamos con las presentaciones.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la puso tan nerviosa que no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra durante el resto de la clase.

La clase de literatura por fin había terminado y el maestro ya se retiraba, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su alumno. Esto hizo que Bulma se estremeciera una vez más, desviando su mirada a otro lado y observando el reloj que por fin era el descanso de una mañana muy agitada.

-pensé que nunca se iría ese idiota! –dijo Radditz con un alivio en su voz. – ese tipo nos volverá hacer la vida pesada otra vez… y de seguro nos volverá a poner en su estúpida obra de nuevo.

- jmm… otra razón más para irme a entrenar los lunes por la mañana… -contestó Vegeta fastidiado y molesto.

-Vamos chicos, no sean pesimista, quizás les fue mal el año pasado, pero ahora podrán pasar, no se desanimen- decía Tarble animando a su hermano y primo.

- que malo es ese maestro, se ve que disfruta torturar a sus alumnos, mejor vamos a comer chicos, tengo mucha hambre! Además nos puede ayudar a distraernos de este mal momento. Y sobre todo por ti Trunks. ¿porqué te miraría fijamente el maestro?

-pues… no lo sé, en mi vida lo he visto.

-Yo sé porqué, quizás el maestro sea gay y Trunks le haya llamado la atención. Como tienes facciones de mujer quizás te imaginó en ropa interior de mujer jajajaja- decía Yamcha con cierta ironía de la situación.

-poniéndose roja de los nervios- NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! YO SOY UN HOMBRE!

-cállate Yamcha eres un pesado! Mejor vayamos a comer antes que sigan tus malos chistes – contestaba Krillin ante la muy pesada broma de Yamcha.

-que escandalosos son todos… -decía Vegeta mientras salía del salón acompañado por Radditz.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Bulma estaba boquiabierta al ver lo grande y elegante que era. Las mesas bien acomodadas largas y cortas para un grupo o comer solo. Candelabros finos colgados del techo y el escudo de la escuela pintado encima de la puerta de madera. El buffet de comida del lado izquierdo de las mesas y las máquinas de bebidas y dulces al fondo.

-wow! Que lujoso está este lugar…

- al principio es sorprendente, después te parece tan simple como una piedra común y corriente. – dijo Radditz mientras se acercaban al buffet que estaba servido.

-¡por fin a comer! – gritaba Kakarotto al ver toda la comida como si todo hubiese sido hecho para él.

-Kakarotto por favor trata de dejar algo para los demás que no han comido- decía Tarble al observar a su primo llenar la charola de toda la comida que estaba enfrente.

- tranquilo Tarble, si nadie más se la come, yo me la comeré por ellos, no te preocupes. –decía Kakarotto mientras se seguía sirviendo siete hot cakes con mucha miel.

-chicos… creo que debemos tomar nuestra comida o Kakarotto no nos dejará ni las sobras… -dijo Krillin mientras se servía lo más rápido posible. Al ver como Kakarotto, Radditz y Vegeta se servían cantidades monstruosas de comida, los chicos tomaron lo que apenas pudieron alcanzar. Tarble solo alcanzo un poco de los hot cakes que Kakarotto había dejado olvidados y Bulma un poco de fruta con yogurth, para guardar la "linea".

Al estar todos sentados en la mesa, los tres saiyajins comenzaron a devorar la comida hasta dejar limpios los platos. Kakarotto sin ni una pisca de modales en la mesa comía sin cubiertos, Radditz de vez en cuando recordaba tener los cubiertos aún lado y Vegeta devoraba tan rápido como sus primos pero con educación y limpieza.

-esos chicos comen como si fueran condenados a muerte… -dijo Ten shin han al ver como la comida iba desapareciendo poco a poco de sus charolas.

-creo que ya perdí el apetito… -dijo Krillin tristemente dejando a un lado su plato intacto.

-oye Krillin, ¿vas a comerte eso? – dijo Kakarotto al ver el plato intacto de Krillin.

-no amigo, es todo tuyo… adelante, buen provecho. –contestó Krillin entregándole su comida a su amigo que aun tenía mucho espacio en su estomago.

-mirando estupefacta el enorme apetito de los tres- co-co-como es que comen tanto y tienen esos cuerpos tan perfectos… -decia mientras los veía comer.

-pues… -comiendo tranquilamente- nii-san y mis primos entrenan hasta ocho o diez horas al día. Y toda la comida que consumen se vuelve energía y proteínas para su cuerpo. –siguiendo con su comida con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-vaya… -_con mucha razón Vegeta tiene ese cuerpo perfecto, con todo el ejercicio que hace tiene sus frutos…_.- si yo hiciera también ese ejercicio tuviera un cuerpo para envidiar a las mujeres…

-eh? dijiste algo Trunks?- preguntó confundido Tarble.

- ahh! Jejeje.. no, no, no… yo solo dije que también necesito ejercicio para hacerme más fuerte para atraer más mujeres jejeje. – riendo como tonta por pensar en voz alta otra vez.

Vegeta se terminaba su cuarto plato de arroz y al querer tomar un trago de jugó se dio cuenta de que se había acabado toda la lata. – demonios… tengo que buscar otro jugo… Kakarotto no te comas mi comida o me las pagaras… -levantándose de la mesa hasta ser interrumpido por Trunks.

-espera! Yo voy por otro jugo, así que yo te lo traigo y sigue comiendo. Enseguida regreso! –dejando la mesa tan rápido como el rayo.

-… que mocoso tan impertinente…-volviéndose a sentar y retomando sus alimentos.

-déjalo… solo quiere ser amable es todo y pedirte una disculpa por lo de hoy en la mañana, tanto a él como a ti les afecto así que solo quiere pedirte disculpas, deja de ser tan rudo con el muchacho. –comentaba Radditz mientras comía tranquilamente su tazón de arroz.

- es cierto nii-san, no seas tan malo y dale una oportunidad, además es su primer día y no conoce a nadie. –decía el pequeño Tarble mirando a su hermano algo triste.

- hablando con la boca llena- es cierto Vegeta, no seas tan malo con Trunks, se ve que no le gusta meterse en problemas, dale una oportunidad. – llenándose la boca con más comida.

-aah! Kakkaroto si vas hablar primero traga y después habla, que mal educado eres! –refunfuñaba Vegeta a su primo al ver sus pésimos modales en la mesa, pero algo era verdad, Trunks solo quería pedirle disculpas y él solo lo había evadido. Pero como no evadirlo y sentirse incomodo, si se había "declarado" frente a todo el grupo y dejándolo en completo ridículo, a Él, el "el principe" como todos lo llamaban por respeto a su persona y por el gran peso de llevar el apellido Saiyajin a cuestas. Pero lo peor de todo, al momento de verlo sintió como "algo" dentro de su cuerpo se estremeció y sentir cierta "alegría" de verlo. ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Toda esa basura de mariconadas no eran parte de él; ahora su mente solo se concentraba en pasar todas sus materias, librarse del verdugo maestro de literatura y que Broly no lo sacara de sus casillas tan pronto.

Bulma por otro lado, llegó hasta las maquinas de refrescos y jugos, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo dentro de la máquina dándole dos jugos de sabor durazno. Al sacar los jugos, miró su rostro en el reflejo de la maquina, y tristemente se dio cuenta que ya no parecía una chica, era un "chico" por fuera y tenía como actuar como uno, seguir su meta tan deseada. Que Vegeta haya aparecido en su vida de nuevo, fue como una señal del cielo diciéndole que él era el indicado en su vida y si no hacia algo lo perdería de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ahora era un chico y no podía decirle la verdad por miedo a que le dijera a los demás y la sacaran de la escuela. Todo era tan difícil y tan confuso.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar su camino chocó contra otro chico tirando sobre de él todo su almuerzo y ensuciando su uniforme nuevo.

-¡OYE ENANO QUE TE CREES! ¿QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS PEDAZO DE TONTO CON CUATRO OJOS?

-ahh! Yo… lo siento mucho en verdad no me fijé, discúlpame y yo te limpiare…-tratando de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, fue tomada del cuello de su camisa bruscamente y acorralada contra la pared. – eeyy! Qué pasa?

El muchacho más fuerte y grande que ella la sujeto del cuello de la camisa alzándola y pegándola bruscamente contra la pared y con un fuerte apretón empezaba apretar el delicado y frágil cuello del muchachito.

- te voy a decir lo que pasa enano. Por ser de primer año y ser un idiota ahora voy a darte la golpiza de tu vida para que no vuelvas hacer otra estupidez contra alguien de segundo año! Me oíste?

- o-o-oye discúlpame no fue mi intención-temblándole el cuerpo de los nervios y el terror - no sabía que eras de segundo y podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-SILENCIO! Ahora lo único que escucharé de ti son tus quejidos de dolor niñito!

En los comedores, Vegeta y los demás se preguntaban unos a otros porqué tardaría tanto Trunks solo por dos jugos.

-mmm… ese enano ya se retraso…

-será que se haya perdido de regreso? –comentó Kakkaroto frotándose la barriga.

-Kakkaroto no digas tonterías, sería una locura pensar que se perdió en un lugar no tan grande como este. –dirigiéndose a Kakkaroto por tan absurdo comentario.

- un momento muchachos… ¿porqué hay tanta gente reunida al fondo? –dijo Ten Shin Han al ver la gran multitud de alumnos reunidos en un solo punto.

-tienes razón Ten… y precisamente es del lugar de los jugos… - contestaba Yamcha mirando hacia la multitud gritando- será que Trunks esté allá?

-no puede ser que sea su primer día y ya este metido en problemas….- dijo Radditz mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos se paraban al mismo tiempo para acercarse al tumulto, cuando un muchacho corriendo hacia ellos.

-Oigan muchachos! Ya supieron? El hijo del Dr. Brief está teniendo una pelea con Tooma de segundo año! Yo que ustedes voy antes que le desfiguren la cara – fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de regresar al bullicio.

-¡QUE COSA! QUE TOOMA DE SEGUNDO AÑO LO GOLPEARÁ? – levantándose Radditz de golpe.

-ESE INSECTO DE TOOMA! QUE SE HA CREÍDO! – gruñó Vegeta siguiendo a Radditz. – demonios! Ese enano a donde vaya trae problemas!

-¿Qué? Pero nii-san! quién es Tooma? Y por qué quiere golpeara Trunks? –preguntaba Tarble confundido.

- Y yo como quieres que lo sepa! Mejor vayamos antes que ese infeliz de Broly se aparezca.

Los tres Saiyajins se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la pelea seguidos pos sus amigos; escabulléndose entre la multitud, Vegeta logró estar frente a todos, algo dentro de él se encendió como dinamita a punto de explotar, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre los dos contrincantes.

-Te voy a desfigurar la cara completa enano! – gritaba Tooma mientras dirigía su enorme puño al pequeño rostro del muchacho.

-_Kami-sama por favor que alguien me ayude!-_ gritaba Bulma dentro de ella mientras sentía como unas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos y su corazón temblaba del miedo.

Bulma esperaba el golpe en su cara, cuando sintió como unas bajo sus brazos, jalándola con rudeza hacia el suelo, dejándola caer sentada. Alzando su mirada, vio a Vegeta que la miraba sobre su hombre y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que apenas y se podía distinguir. _–"Vegeta…. ¿me acaba de salvar?..._-de tan solo pensarlo, lo hacía ponerse nerviosa al máximo, solo pensar que ella le importaba, aunque sea un poco, la hizo feliz.

Vegeta que no podía permitir que los ineptos sirvientes de Broly se salieran con la suya, se dirigió directamente al lugar del bullicio y al ver a Tooma acorralar a Trunks en la pared, sintió como una rabia y una furia se apoderaron de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo más, corrió y tomó al chico debajo de sus brazos para jalarlo lejos de su atacante; al colocar sus manos a la altura del pecho de Trunks, sintió un extraño "bulto", como si claramente hubiese tocado el cuerpo de una mujer, al sentir ese tacto, un extraño choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándolo perplejo y "avergonzado" dejando caer al pobrecito muchacho, por su atrevimiento. Vegeta sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al voltear a ver al muchacho tirado en el suelo y como dos zafiros lo miraban fijamente.

_-Tiene que ser mi imaginación… no pude haber sentido lo que sentí… ¡es imposible! Es un hombre no puede tener eso!... debo de estar imaginando cosas!-_ pensaba Vegeta para si mismo mientras miraba al muchacho sobre su hombre y como él también se había ruborizado tanto como él.

-¡qué demonios! ¡Vegeta! Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! Esto no te incumbe o quieres que también te de una paliza?

-recuperando la concentración, regresó su intensa y afilada mirada a su rival- también me da gusto verte Tooma, veo que sigues siendo el mismo patán del año pasado, solo que más estúpido.

-maldito Vegeta, luego te daré tu paliza, ahora quítate para que le de lo que se merece a ese estúpido ahí tirado. – gritó Tooma enfurecido por la arrogancia del Príncipe.

-¿luego Tooma? Para ese "luego" tu ya estarás escupiendo tus dientes en el piso… -finalizó Vegeta con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Calla de una vez! – sin tolerar más al príncipe, Tooma se lanzó sobre él con el puño directo al rostro sonriente de su oponente. Vegeta sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, detuvo el puño de su adversario con una sola mano y este empezó apretarle la mano hasta hacerlo gritar. –AHH! MALDITO VEGETA SUELTAME!

-¿qué? ¿Quieres que te suelte? pero si esto no es nada… se supone que apenas estamos empezando… -apretando más fuerte y doblando rápidamente su brazo completo tirándolo al suelo. –jmm… pensé que como sirviente del idiota de Broly aguantarías más… pero ya veo que no.

-aaaghh! Maldito Vegeta! Me las pagarás! –Tooma gritaba revolcándose del dolor tomándose el brazo, de repente dos corpulentos y gordos muchachos se acercaron a donde estaba Vegeta riéndose del caído.

-Maldito Vegeta que le hiciste a Tooma! – gritó uno de los dos corpulentos tomando al lastimado oponente de los hombros.

-Yo no le hice nada Toteppo… no es mi culpa que sea un debilucho hablador. –dijo dándoles la espalda y acercándole la mano a Trunks para levantarse. –vamos… levántate y vete que esto se va a poner feo…

-MALDITO ENANO AHORA ME LAS PAGARÁS! – con toda su fuerza, el otro gigante corpulento se lanzó hacia Vegeta mientras estaba de espaldas con un golpe directo a su cuerpo, cuando de la nada, otro cuerpo apareció en medio de ambos y recibió con un puñetazo en el estomago al atacante, dejándolo en K.O.

-ay Pumbukin… siempre te dije que lo tuyo nunca será los golpes sorpresas… eres demasiado grande y gordo para dar sorpresas. –decía Radditz mientras se miraba al enorme costal de papas tirado e inconsciente.

-Donde diablos estaban sabandijas? – dijo Vegeta mientras levantaba a Trunks- tardaron mucho.

- no seas dramático… había mucha gente y no podíamos pasar, pero ya estamos aquí sino creo que te hubiesen dado una paliza. –bromeó Raditz cruzándose de brazos.

-Jmmm! Estas basuras no son comparadas con nosotros. Además Kakarotto ya se encargó del último –señalando a Kakarotto dándole una patada a Toteppo cayendo como un costal de papas.

- Raditz, me dijiste que los sirvientes de Broly serian más fuertes, este no soportó ni un golpe, que aburrido! –decía el joven de melena alborotada mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-bueno… discúlpame, pensé que esta vez serían más fuertes, pero de vez en cuando me puedo equivocar. –dijo Raditz sonriéndole a su hermano.

Todos los alumnos y maestros alrededor estaban asombrados con las bocas colgando, pero no había nadie más sorprendido y anonadado que Bulma, no podía creer ese gran espectáculo que acababan de hacer y solo por ayudarla en ese predicamento. Ahora entendía por qué Vegeta tenía ese cuerpo tan bien cuidado y bien formado. Después de tan presentación sentía que lo se había enamorado al doble de él.

-Oye enano, ¿estás bien? ¿Porqué ese idiota quería golpearte?-preguntó mientras aun veía la mirada perdida del jovencito.

-eeh!... bueno, es que, lo que pasó fue que sin querer tropecé con ese muchacho y manché su camisa, pero le pedí una disculpa pero se puso como un loco y fue donde quiso golpearme, en realidad nunca le hice nada para ofenderlo.

-mmm… típico, siempre los abusivos de Broly buscando problemas. Y cuando se recuperen correrán tras Broly y le dirán lo que hicimos. –comentó Raditz con tono serio y preocupado.

-eso es lo que quiero… quiero ver a ese granuja para darle su merecido de una vez.

-em… chicos… ¿quién es ese tal Broly? –preguntó Bulma curiosa y preocupada.

Vegeta, Raditz y Kakarotto se miraron sin decir una palabra y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la escena. –Alguien que no deberías de conocer, ahora mejor vámonos para que no te metas en más problemas.

-¿problemas? PROBLEMAS VAN A TENER USTEDES POR TODA LA TARDE! SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASÓ AQUÍ! – gritó una voz en la entrada de la cafetería parándose frente a los cuatro muchachos – TENÍAN QUE SER LOS SAIYAJINS… SOLO SE VAN UNAS VACACIONES Y REGRESAN SOLO PARA CREAR PROBLEMAS! PERO AHORA NO SE ESCAPAN, LE DARÁN CIEN VUELTAS AL GYMNASIO- finalizó el hombre corpulento, calvo y de barba de candado, con un castigo muy severo.

-QUÉ! USTED ESTÁ MAL DE LA CABEZA! ESOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ TIRADOS QUISIERON GOLPEARNOS Y USTED LOS DEFIENDE! QUE CLASÉ DE MAESTRO ES USTED! – rugió Bulma con gran furia sin importarle quien fuera.

-Muchacho insolente! Yo soy el prefecto Nappa y si yo digo que están castigados, es porque lo están y no se irán a sus dormitorios hasta haber terminado las doscientas vueltas! – finalizó la orden mirando con furia al muchacho grosero.

-Qué! Usted dijo 100 vueltas! – volvió a gritar Bulma con los ojos encendidos por la rabia de la injusticia que estaban enfrentando.

-enserio? Pues ahora serán trescientas vueltas al gimnasio! Y si sigues gritando mocoso insolente serán quinientas vueltas para todos! –gritó una última vez Nappa frente a los jóvenes que solo se quedarón callados apretando los puños.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS SE CRE- siendo sostenida de los hombros y tapándole la boca con ambas manos Vegeta miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de odio y de rencor mirando al que se supone proporcionaba orden y respeto al instituto.

-Cállate enano o nos meterás en más problemas…. –dandole la espalda a Nappa y llevando a rastras a Trunks – Ya te entendimos Nappa… daremos las trescientas vueltas… y no te preocupes, Broly te pagará muy bien por lo que haces. Vámonos… -Vegeta salió del comedor con Trunks a rastras con un aspecto de frustración seguido por Tarble, sus primos y ahora sus nuevos amigos.

Nappa miró con desprecio al grupo de jóvenes que se iba y que groseramente le dieron la espalda y lo ignoraron. Sentía como sus dientes rechinaban del gran odio que sentía por tan despreciable familia,

-Ese maldito Vegeta… y su maldita familia… -mirando a los tres estudiantes tirados en el suelo quejándose del dolor- y ustedes vayan pensando que le dirán al amo Broly de lo que acaba pasar y la paliza que les dieron esos Saiyajins y todo por ese mocoso de cabello morado.

-agh… -Tooma se levantaba lentamente sosteniéndose de la pared- yo le iba a dar una paliza a ese enano gritón, hasta que ese engreído de Vegeta llegó y me golpeó, luego llegaron estos dos idiotas y esta vez se metieron Raditz y su hermano menor. – explicaba Tooma mientras se sentaba en el suelo para retomar sus fuerzas.

-así que todo fue por ese enano gritón. Me parece increíble que Vegeta se haya metido solo por ayudar a ese mocoso; quizás y solo fue una escusa para golpearte solamente. – comentaba Nappa muy pensativo sobre la reacción del Príncipe para con el muchachito, de verdad era muy raro pensar que Vegeta se preocupara por alguien fuera de su familia. -… es raro, aun así deben estar pendientes de sus movimientos, y díganle todo esto al amo Broly… sin ocultar detalles Tooma. –concluyó Nappa

-lo que digas…. Pelón lame suelas… -diciendo para sí mismo entre dientes. Se paró frente a sus compañeros que aún seguían en el piso quejándose del dolor – levántense inútiles, tenemos que ir con Broly y contarle lo sucedido y que sepa, que los Saiyajins no están solos ahora, y que tienen a un enano como mascota.

-eh? has dicho mascota? Te refieres a ese mocoso nuevo? –preguntó Pumbukin aún atontado y sosteniéndose de Toteppo.

-exacto, Broly sabrá a quien llamar para investigarlo todo… ahora vámonos de aquí!. – los tres maleantes abandonaron la escena del crimen dejando en lugar hecho un desastre.

* * *

><p>Después del inconveniente de la cafetería, las clases pasaron rápido y por fin era hora de regresar a los dormitorios, después de un largo y agitado día, Bulma solo quería llegar a su cuarto, llamar a Chichi para contarle toda la travesía de un día complicado. Pero eso no podía ser, tenía que cumplir su castigo no merecido y como buena estudiante, su deber era ir a cumplirlo.<p>

Al salir del salón, vio que sus nuevos amigos se dirigían a los dormitorios completamente despreocupados totalmente tranquilos. al verlos su asombro fue tanto que no dudo en seguirlos y llamar a Raditz para preguntar qué pasaba.

-pero qué rayos! Porqué se van si se supone que estamos castigados! Ey Raditz! Que pasa, porqué se van? Tenemos un castigo que cumplir.

Raditz sin decir nada, comenzó a reírse del preocupado niño y revolviéndole el cabello muy divertido, siguió su camino junto con Vegeta, dejando a una Bulma muy confundida.

-ehh? Raditz pero por qué se ríen!

-Trunks no te espantes de los castigos de Nappa… solo se hace el importante y es nada mas un soplón, mejor ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

-pero…

-Vamos Trunks, no tienes de que preocuparte, además nos toca elegir cual será nuestro club de este año! –decia Kakarotto mientras palmeaba la espalda del preocupado muchacho.

-está bien. Si ustedes lo dicen… -resignada siguió a sus compañeros a los dormitorios para tratar de descansar de un primer día muy agitado, poder llamarle a Chichi lo más rápido posible y conocer a su compañero de habitación y ser lo más cautelosa para no revelar su "pequeño" secreto.

Entre risas, bromas y el silencio de Vegeta, llegaron a los dormitorios donde se fueron a sus cuartos donde solo quedaban Raditz, Tarble, Trunks y un Vegeta algo molesto.

-Oye Trunks, Por cierto, ¿a qué hora llegaste?, no te vi ayer en la tarde que llegamos. –preguntó Raditz curioso.

-Ah! Lo que pasó es que mi avión se atrasó y llegué a media noche y mi compañero ya estaba dormido por eso no sé quién es.

-mmm… ya veo… y, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?-volviendo a preguntar aún más curioso.

-em… a ver… -sacando una hoja de su mochila- bueno, estoy en la número 55, la que está al final del pasillo. -respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del muchachito, Vegeta quedó helado con la boca abierta, Tarble con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y Raditz revolcándose de la risa al saber que el compañero de Vegeta, sería el chico que casi se le había declarado unas horas atrás.

-riendo a carcajadas sosteniéndose de la pared- ¡esto sí es divertido! Jajajaja bueno Vegeta, te quedas con tu COMPAÑERO de habitación, no quiero molestarlos, vámonos Tarble y dejémoslos que se conozcan mejor!

-pero… Raditz, y si cambiamos de lu- siendo silenciado por Raditz.

-no digas tonterías Tarble, debemos dejar que estos dos muchachos tengan privacidad para que se conozcan mejor-empujando a Tarble hasta la puerta- además, esto les puede ayudar a llevarse mejor! Nos vemos en la cena chicos!

Raditz empuja a Tarble dentro de la habitación cerrando inmediatamente la puerta, dejando a Vegeta a punto de reventarle la vena de la frente y a Bulma con las mejillas más rojas de la pena. El día no aún no terminaba y ya había quedado en rídicula, confesó su amor muy rápido, casi es masacrada a la hora del almuerzo y ahora, el hombre de sus sueños dormiría en la misma habitación que ella.

-_"kami-sama… enserio esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto…"_ pensó para si misma.

-Gr….. Estúpida sabandija me las pagará al rato… -abriendo la puerta- ¿qué? No vas a entrar o quieres dormir en el pasillo? Entra de una vez enano! –ordenándole a l muchacho que entrara.

-ah! Si, si, enseguida.

Bulma entró a su habitación junto con Vegeta, y con la mirada baja caminó hasta chocarse con el duro cuerpo de su ahora compañero de clases y de habitación, cayendo al suelo y tirando todas sus cosas.

-sin voltearse y sintiendo un pequeño empujón- … Te voy a decir algo enano, y que quede claro, no voy a soportar ninguna tus estupideces ni tus lloriqueos, porque si me sacas de quicio, yo te VOY A ROMPER TODA LA—volteándose para ver al muchacho en el suelo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Trunks sin los lentes.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado al verlo, Trunks levantó su rostro lentamente y Vegeta lo miró a los ojos… Eran los mismos ojos azules que hacía dos largos meses que no los había vuelto a ver. Y era el mismo rostro de la joven que había estado buscando desde hace dos meses. Era increíble el parecido y la gran similitud de rostros, si la persona que estaba frente de él no fuese hombre, diría que era ella… Bulma, aun recordaba su nombre y al recordarlo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y flaqueaba, cayendo de rodillas frente a Trunks.

Bulma miró sorprendida a Vegeta, hacía un momento casi la llena de golpes por ser su compañero de habitación y ahora, él estaba frente a frente de ella, de rodillas y mirándola a los ojos. Bulma se sonrojó al verlo a los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de decirlo quien era, pero no podía… no debía, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

-… Vegeta… yo… te quería pedir disculpas y darte las gracias…. Por- silenciada de inmediato.

-no digas nada… -respondió seco pero tranquilo-…. No son necesarias… - sin decir otra palabra más, tomó una mochila y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo inmediatamente.

Bulma solo pudo ver la sombra de Vegeta salir de a habitación y dejarla sola. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y recogiendo sus gruesos lentes cuadrados, los colocó de nuevo sobre su rostro, tocó sus mejillas y sintió el leve calor que emanaban por sus nervios, tener a Vegeta mirándola fijamente la había hecho sentir como si la hubiese visto desnuda; se levantó y entró de inmediato al baño cerrando la puerta con llave. Se miró al espejo del baño y quitándose la peluca y los lentes se miró fijamente. Se miró a los ojos y con una dulce voz, se dijo para sí misma – Vegeta… esto quiso decir que… ¿aún me recuerdas?

Vegeta entró al gimnasio de la escuela, se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme y ponerse su traje de entrenamiento, un traje spandex color azul que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, unos guantes blancos y unos tenis en forma de botines. Al cambiarse se dirigió directamente al doujo de las artes marciales. No existía nada mejor en este mundo que las artes marciales para calmar la estresada mente del joven príncipe. Su cabeza era un mar hecho furia. No dejaba de pensar en esos dos luceros azules que acababa de ver, eran idénticos a los de esa muchacha, y lo que le más le preocupaba, el rostro de ese enano era el mismo que el de la chica. Si no hubiese sido por el color de cabello, habría jurado y perjurado que era ella… pero no, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, y no sería victima de sus estúpidos juegos mentales.

Entre patadas, golpes, saltos y gritos, Vegeta se liberaba de su frustración y estrés mental, de una manera lenta pero efectiva. Se detuvo un momento y tomando una botella de agua y rociándola sobre de su rostro sudado. Sentándose en el suelo del doujo, volvió a pensar en el enano compañero de habitación. Dio un suspiro lento y profundo y dijo para si mismo: - … Mujer… tiene tanto tiempo que no te veo, que ahora estoy viendo visiones y te veo en el rostro de un enano flacucho… -sonriendo- sino te vuelvo a ver… creo que un día desconoceré a ese enano y te veré reflejada en él… por eso espero volver a verte….- sonriendo una vez más, Vegeta se levantose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores de nuevo.

Vegeta temía que al no volver a ver a la mujer que le había quitado el sueño, sus instintos lo traicionarían haciéndole hacerle "algo" indebido a su compañero. Pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba a lo que el destino, la vida y Kami-sama les tendría preparado para el resto del año escolar.


	7. Cap 7: ¿Qué mas podía pasar?

**Capitulo 7 : ¿Qué más podía pasar?**

**Me disculpo de antemano CON TODAS! ENSERIO MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACUTALIZAR! PASÉ MILES DE COSAS EN UN FUNESTO AÑO QUE ME DEJARON ASQUEROSAMENTE EN "SHOCK" Y HASTA AHORA VENGO A TRAERLES EL 7MO CAPITULO -=)... me pueden pasar miles de cosas, pero les juro y les prometo que tendrán su capitulo hasta que yo lo termine! =D! asi de eso, no os preocupeis! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus reviews! ='D se los agradezco de todo corazón, eso me anima mucho. y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo =)!**

**disfrutenlo! Y ya saben. Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestado para hacer una locura x)! **

* * *

><p>La tarde caía en Orange Star High School y un tenue color rojizo adornaba todo el entorno, la fresca brisa del atardecer movía las copas de los arboles que adornaban la entrada al instituto. Pero esa hermosa escena era opacada por la figura de tres estudiantes corpulentos que empujaban y golpeaban a cualquiera que se le metiera en su camino; solo que en esa ocasión no era por su retorcida diversión, sino porque su orgullo de peleadores de artes marciales había sido aplastado y humillado junto con sus cuerpos, por tres alumnos de primer año y a los que consideraban sus enemigos por naturaleza.<p>

Los tres muchachos corpulentos entraron al último edificio de los dormitorios, donde varios muchachos reían y se daban golpes entre ellos y al prefecto Nappa parada a lado de un hombre un poco más corpulento que él, cabello largo negro y alborotado, piel blanca de ojos serenos y pupilas oscuras, y con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro mirando fijamente a sus tres subordinados y observando sus heridas.

-y… eso fue lo que pasó joven Broly… Tooma, Toteppo y Pumbukin, dejaron en vergüenza su nombre de peleadores frente a esos tres Saiyajins y todo por culpa del muchachito hijo del creador de Capsula Corp.

-vaya… interesante tu historia Nappa… no me sorprende que mis "queridos" primos les hayan dado una paliza a estos tres inútiles… pero que el "príncipe" haya defendido a ese enano que dices, es lo que me sorprende. –Poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a los muchachos- La verdad es que nunca me pasó por la cabeza que Vegeta defendiera a alguien más que no fuera de la familia o así mismo… oye Nappa.. y como es ese mocoso?

-ahh?.. pues es bajito, enclenque y si ni fuera porque sabemos que es hombre, al ver su rostro parece una chica, pero es muy bocón para tan baja estatura. Es un verdadero altanero…

-shh… - parándose frente a Tooma, mientras este con la mirada hacia abajo y temblando de miedo - es cierto eso Tooma? Ese enano que dice Nappa es un altanero?

-… ssss…. Sii señor Broly… por él fue que empezó todo, por su torpesa y altanería empezó todo…

-Bueno, no tengo más que saber, a simple vista se ve que esos tres les dieron la paliza de bienvenida, y ahora tengo una gran curiosidad de conocer a ese enano hijo del Dr. Brief… que… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba Nappa?

-ahh… se llama Trunks Brief…-contestó Nappa secamente.

- Trunks… hasta su nombre es curioso, ahora tengo más curiosidad … creo que me daré un vuelta por el campus y veré si tengo el gusto de conocerlo… y a ustedes tres, -mirando a sus subordinados tranquilamente – deberían de entrenar más entre ustedes y no con los debiluchos de primer año… -en un rápido movimiento se voltea y clava a cada uno un fuerte golpe en el estomago de cada uno, haciéndolos escupir sangre y dejándolos inconscientes - y eso les servirá para no dejarme en vergüenza de nuevo… recoge la basura Nappa… para eso te pago…- dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

Broly salió del edificio con la calma del mundo, se dirigió al primer edificio donde los de primer año. Miraba a su alrededor a varios muchachos de nuevo ingreso, pero sin suerte de ver al famoso "Trunks".

-jmmm… creo que será difícil encontrar a ese mocoso a esta hora, creo que mejor iré al comedor, quizás y mis queridos primos estén ahí… -sonriendo maliciosamente- no creo que les moleste que les dé la bienvenida…

Y con esa maliciosa sonrisa, Broly caminó rumbo al comedor, donde esperaba hacer una verdadera escena de "reunión familiar".

La primera semana de clases había pasado y Bulma ya estaba acoplándose al ambiente escolar, con sus ahora compañeros de clase y su "acercamiento" con Vegeta, que aún estaba muy distante de entablar una amistad con él… y mucho menos para decirle quien era. Dentro de su habitación y terminando de acomodar todas sus cosas y despejando un poco la mente, Bulma arreglaba su ropa y algunos libros sobre el escritorio. Dio un suspiro largo y profundo, y siguió buscando entre las cajas más cosas para acomodar y al rebuscar, encontró con una de las fotos que se había tomado con Chichi y que había enmarcado. Sonrió para sí misma y recordó todos los momentos que pasó con su amiga apoyándola incondicionalmente. Hasta que una idea le pegó como ladrillo en la cabeza.

-KAMI-SAMA! NO HE LLAMADO A CHICHI EN TODA LA SEMANA! DEBE DE ESTAR FURIOSA! –Bulma tomó desesperada su celular para llamar a Chichi. La llamada por fin daba tono de entrada y una voz dulce contestó.

-si? Diga?

-ahh…. –dando un gran suspiro- Chichi amiga! Qué bueno escucharte disculpa sino-

-por el momento no puedo contestar, pero si eres Bulma Brief, quiero que sepas que, -cambiando de voz suave y sutil a unos horribles gritos-NO TE PERDONARÉ TAN FACILEMENTE EL HABERME DEJADO PLANTADA Y NO LLAMAR PARA DISCULPARTE! Así que, Bulma Brief, si quieres mi perdón, tienes que venir a verme a Saint Marie.-volviendo a su tierna voz- Y si eres otra persona, deja tu mensaje y yo te devuelvo la llamada, hasta luego! –fin de la llamada.

-tragando duro, con unas gotas de sudor en su rostro y con la cara en total pánico- vaya…. no me imaginé que Chichi se molestaría tanto… bueno, no la culpo, la dejé plantada y no le avisé cuando llegué… -bajando la cabeza desanimada y tirándose sobre la cama de Vegeta- aaww… ahora tendré que ir a verla, pero… ahora no podré ya casi oscurece y viene la hora de la cena… -recordando el mal episodio que tuvo por la mañana- mmm…. Solo espero y no se repita lo de hoy por la mañana.

Bulma que estaba recostada sobre la cama de Vegeta, dio un fuerte respiro y sintió como el perfume de las sábanas de la cama se metía por su nariz… era el peculiar perfume de Vegeta… lo recordaba a la perfección, desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando cayó encima de su pecho y cuando la tomó en sus brazos para ayudarla de esos gorilas. Ese aroma tan delicioso y al mismo tiempo aguerrido y tan masculino que solo tenía él.

-respirando profundamente de nuevo- Vegeta… como me gustaría respirar tu perfume sobre tu pecho… -se dijo para sí misma pensando que estaba en la soledad de su habitación, hasta que una pequeña risa se escuchó en la puerta.

-aguantándose la risa- eso suena muy tierno… pero creo que a Vegeta no pensará lo mismo que yo pequeño Trunks –se mofaba Radditz desde el umbral de la puerta sonriendo muy divertido-

El rostro de Bulma se puso tan rojo como un tomate y en lo único que pensaba era en atravesar la ventana y correr. -¡RA-RA-DITZ! ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! YO SOLO… YA SABES PERNSABA EN UNA CHICA Y—balbuceaba nerviosa sin poder explicar muy bien la situación

-ja ja ja ja ja! Muchacho no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo me rio de tus nervios. Pero mejor dejamos eso aún lado y mejor vayamos a cenar, antes que se acaba la cena. –dijo Raditz mientras le sonreía tranquilo.

-ah… si, claro… vayamos a cenar… y Raditz! Por favor no le digas nada a-

-no Trunks, no diré nada, si dijera algo, Vegeta te correría del cuarto y tendrías que dormir con alguno de nosotros, y eso no sería nada agradable que los demás supieran porque te corrió Vegeta del cuarto –acercándose, sentándose a lado de ella y dándole palmadas en la espalda- además, es muy normal que a esta edad tengas esos problemas de genero.

-¿?! ¿Problemas de género? – preguntó Bulma espantada.

-claro… a esta edad no sabes si eres gay o no. –dijo Raditz con una sonrisa amable, pero malévola en el interior.

-¿¡GAAAAAAAAAAAY?! PE-PE-PE-PE-RO YO NO SOY GAAAY!

-con toda la calma del mundo Raditz miraba a Trunks escandalizarse- lo sé… lo sé…. Ahora no lo eres, quizás en algún futuro no muy distante, aceptes tu nuevo yo, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te aceptaremos así… bueno, quizás Vegeta no, pero con el tiempo te aceptará a unos 10 metros alejado de él.

-Raditz! Ya te dije que yo no soy gaaaay! Porqué no me escuchas! –con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el ánimo por los suelos-.

-Raditz! Deja de molestarlo, prácticamente lo hiciste llorar!- alzó la voz Tarble desde la puerta mientras veía al pobre muchacho casi petrificado por las palabras de Raditz.

-jajajajaja solo estaba bromeando con el nuevo, no seas tan gruñón como tu hermano Tarble. –levantándose de la cama y mirando la cara de Vegeta de muy pocos amigos entrando a su habitación- hablando de gruñones…

-que hacen en mi habitación? –diciendo secamente mirando hacia Raditz

-venimos a buscarlos para ir a cenar-señalando el reloj- vez?! Ya es hora de cenar, y apresúrate porque Kakarotto ya bajó y puede que nos deje sin nada.

-jum… eso no es raro - mirando a Trunks sentando en su cama y con cara de depresión extrema- y a este que le pasa…

-Raditz lo estuvo molestando y ahora parece muy desanimado – mirando a Raditz con el seño fruncido. – apenas es el primer dia y ya le ha pasado de todo!

-jajaja solo intentaba levantarle el ánimo, no sean tan gruñones –acercándose a Trunks y levantándolo del hombro- vámonos muchacho, que luego no cenamos nada y pasan cosas que no queremos que pasen.

Radditz sale del cuarto jalando a Trunks, seguido por Tarble y dejando aun malhumorado Vegeta. – Tsch! Estoy rodeado de locos…

El comedor estaba repleto, todos los alumnos estaban comenzando a cenar, Trunks y compañía buscaban a sus demás compañeros entre toda la multitud. Caminaban entre los pasillos del comedor hasta encontrar una melena conocida y rodeado de comida.

-Creo que ya lo encontré - dijo Raditz señalando a su hermano - … lo sabia… nos dejó sin nada…

-Chicos! Porqué llegan tan tarde! Ya no hay pasta! Me comí la ultima ración! - dijo Kakarotto mientras se tomaba su cuarto plato de pasta.

-Kakarotto… algún día te dará un dolor de estomago que te hará comer como la personas normales - dijo Tarble mirando la mesa y a todos con los rostros sorprendidos.

-vamos Tarble, pero si Vegeta, Radditz y yo comemos casi lo mismo… asi que somos tan normales como los demás –dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a comer su carne con papas.

-Kakarotto me sorprende… tiene mucha fuerza pero también come con el hambre de 20 hombres… -decía Krillin mirando anonadado el apetito feroz de su amigo.

Todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, platicando y bromeando entre ellos, mientras Vegeta, Radditz y Kakarotto se peleaban la última bola de arroz de la mesa. Bulma que tranquilamente cenaba su sopa de verduras, dos rebanadas de pan y un vaso de agua, el hecho que fuera hombre, no quería decir que tragara como uno, después de todo, tenía que guardar su figura para que la faja no le apretara tanto.

- Oye Trunks… es todo lo que vas a cenar? No crees que es muy poco? – preguntó muy curioso Kakarotto al ver el plato de su compañero.

-jeje… por lo general no como mucho en la cena… ya saben, me puede caer pesado y me puede dar—silenciado por Yamcha.

-claro, te pueden dar gases! Y creo que eso al príncipe no le gusta! Jajajaja –soltándose una enorme carcajada seguida por toda la mesa.

Bulma se puso roja de la pena y solo siguió comiendo su sopa – "_Qué vulgares son los hombres! Como pueden decir eso! Y más frente a Vegeta… que vergüenza! _– se decía para ella misma.

-jum… que vulgares… - decía Vegeta comiendo tranquilamente su pure de papas.

La cena había terminado, y todos regresaban a sus dormitorios, excepto el grupo de de Trunks y compañía que aún seguían bromeando entre ellos. Hasta que el muchachito se levantó, y con mucha cortesía se despidió de todos.

Vegeta miraba fijamente a su compañero de habitación, había algo en ese muchachito que le llamaba mucho la atención, y más por el hecho de que le recordaba a alguien especial.

-Ese Trunks, es algo callado, pero es buen chico… no lo crees Vegeta? –dijo Radditz sonriendo.

-… yo que sé… mientras no me fastidie con sus lloriqueos todo está bien…-dijo refunfuñando como siempre.

-jajaja claro…. Sabes, a veces pienso que parece una chica, ya sabes, porque es muy delicado y todo eso –dijo sin voltear a ver a Vegeta.

-una chica…?- Vegeta recordó el incidente de la mañana, cuando tomó al jovencito del pecho, y claramente sintió un "pecho" femenino al sostenerlo. Recordarlo, hizo que se sonrojara un poco y llamara la atención de Radditz.

-ey... te sientes bien? Te veo rojo de la cara Vegeta.- dijo Radditz muy pregunton.

-No tengo nada… me voy a mi habitación, con permiso. –levantándose y acomodando la silla.

-esta bien Sr. Gruñón, hasta mañana, y cuidado he… no te vayan a traicionar tus instintos y termines haciéndole cosas pervertidas a esa criatura! Jajajaja- soltando la carcajada de su vida.

- Grr…! Me las pagaras en el entrenamiento Radditz…– dijo gruñendo para si mismo y saliendo del comedor de mal humor.

* * *

><p>Caminando rumbo a los dormitorios, Bulma caminaba tranquilamente entre la arboleda, pensando para sí misma: <em>"Rayos… de a partir de mañana tengo que comer un poco más para la cena… estos hombres son muy raros… solo espero y no se me pegue lo macho cuando termine la preparatoria…"<em> –dejó a un lado sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba un crujido detrás suyo. - ¿quién está ahí?! – preguntó sin escuchar respuesta. Se volteo para ver si alguien venia, pero nada; - no es gracioso! Si esta es una broma tuya Radditz, créeme que no me gusta! – gritó de nuevo, pero no recibió respuesta de nuevo. – bueno… quizás y sea mi imaginación… - dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino, y de repente chocando con un pecho tan duro como la piedra, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Vaya… no me imaginé que fueras tan pequeño como me habían dicho… de hecho, eres más pequeño que Vegeta. –dijo el corpulento hombre que estaba frente de ella.

-qué?... y tu quien eres! Y quien te crees para aparecerte así asustar y tirar a las personas que van caminando tranquilamente! –gruñó enfurecida la inocente y despreocupada criatura.

-riendo para sí mismo- que si quién soy yo?... muchachito, la pregunta aquí, sería "quién eres tú?". –dijo sonriendo malvadamente sin quitarle los ojos encima a su víctima.

-…-retrocediendo lentamente-… me… me llamo Trunks Brief… y tú, ¡¿quién diablos eres grandulón?!

-ahh! –acercándose más y más acechandolo como un animal indefenso – entonces eres tú el que ha estado causando problemas el primer día de clases… -sonriendo- me platicaron de ti esta tarde, y decidí darme una vuelta al campus para lograr verte, y que curioso es el destino, sin buscar mucho te encontré.

El gigante se acercaba más y mas a su indefensa presa, que poco a poco trataba de pensar claramente de cómo salir de esa peligrosa situación… hasta que Bulma se sintió totalmente acorralada cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared del edificio y ambos brazos del gigante se apoyaron a ambos lados de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-o… oye grandote, yo no sé porqué estas molesto… este es mi primer día y no te conozco y creo que no te he hecho nada… asi que porque no mejor hablamos las cosas… y- siendo silenciada por un agarre en el cuello, alzándola y apretando fuertemente su cuello cerrándole la garganta evitando que hiciera cualquier sonido.

-es verdad… no me has hecho nada, pero por tu culpa esos idiotas de los saiyajins les dieron una paliza a mis chicos, y me dijeron que fue por tu culpa… ellos fácilmente te hubieran hecho polvo… pero me sorprende más. Porqué Vegeta se esmeró tanto en protegerte? Si ese apenas y se preocupa por su hermano menor… ¿qué te vio de especial enano? Si eres igual de debilucho que una niña… -sonriendo y apretando mas fuere el cuello de su víctima.

-aagghhh! *_Kami-sama… casi no puedo respirar…. Y no hay nadie que me ayude…. Tengo que salir de esto de alguna forma… como UN HOMBRE!*_…-empezando a golpear las manos de su opresor para que la soltara- yo… yo… no soy ningún debilucho…. Tu… solo… ¡ERES UN ENORME GORILA SIN CEREBRO!- gritando con todas sus fuerzas, Bulma lanzó una patada al estomago de su opresor, tan fuerte que lo hizo doblarse del dolor y obligar a soltarla.

-aaggh! Maldito enano… me las pagarás!- cayendo de rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire - eres… un… enano…. muy problemático…. –respirado a bocanadas de aire.

Bulma tocía tirada sobre el suelo, por lo fuerte que el enorme gorila le había apretado el cuello, y lentamente se levantaba para poder huir de esa terrible escena.

Levantándose de nuevo, el enorme gorila se paró y con enorme odio en sus ojos miró al pequeño muchacho que apenas y podía levantarse del suelo – me tomaste por sorpresa enano… pero ahora si no te escaparas de una paliza!- gritó el enorme gorila lanzando su puño directamente al chico.

-_"kami-sama... AYUDAME!*-_ apretando sus ojos esperando el terrible golpe, cuando de repente algo detuvo lo inevitable.

-¿desde cuándo te gusta caminar y molestar a los de nuevo ingreso Broly? – dijo una voz conocida y desafiante sosteniendo el brazo del gigante con su mano derecha y mirándolo fija y seriamente.

-Vegeta… sabía que ibas a venir tarde a temprano a salvar a este enano- riendo y zafándose del agarre de Vegeta.

-jum… que me va a importar lo que le pase a este llorón… -mirando sobre su hombro al atemorizado muchachito- cuando se trata de tener una pelea contigo, lo demás no importa.

-jejeje…. Entonces, ¿qué estas esperando enano miserable!?- Broly lanza los primeros golpes contra Vegeta, mientras este esquiva con simpleza y tranquilidad.

-¿enserio estás peleando enserio Broly? –dijo en tono sarcástico y sonriendo mientras seguía esquivando los golpes.

-¡NO TE BURLES PRINCIPITO!- lanzando otro golpe, mientras Vegeta de un salto golpea el rostro de Broly tirándolo al suelo.

-jum… tus golpes siguen siendo predecibles Broly… -dandole la espalda para ver al chico – estás bien gusano?- mirando al chico que apenas estaba recobrando las fuerzas.

-si… gracias por ayudarme… -diciendo en voz baja y con la mirada hacia el suelo- pero como me vist- siendo interrumpido por el príncipe.

- después que te fuiste, me levanté de la mesa también porque quería dormir temprano y al pasar escuché la voz de este miserable y fue cuando lo vi que estaba a punto de golpearte… no lo tomes tan apecho, sino este insecto se merece eso y más. –mirando al chico bajando la mirada un poco triste – anda… vámonos al dormito—siendo pateado fuertemente por detrás de la espalda.

-jajajaja nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo Vegeta, no sabes lo que te puede pasar! – se mofaba Broly al haberle dado una patada por la espalda al príncipe.

-¡VEGETA! OYE TU GORILA ESO FUE MUY SUCIO!- gritó Bulma enfurecida al ver la salvajada que había hecho. –Eres un desgraciado!

-maldito Broly….-levantandose lentamente después de tan salvaje patada- como siempre de traicionero…

-ja! Siempre cuida tu espalda Vegeta… siempre te lo dije… incluso ese día de la pelea y cuando Selypar te traicionó también! -dandole otra patada en el abdomen mientras seguía en el suelo.

-agghh! ca…lla… esa…. Maldi…ta boca tuya… -aun tirado en el suelo .

-déjalo idiota! El problema era conmigo no con él! – gritó enfurecida Bulma tirándole una roca directo en la cabeza al enorme Broly - si vas a golpear a alguien que sea a mí!

-agh… maldito enano! –tocándose la frente y viendo que un poco de sangre brotaba de su ceja – enano del demonio… ahora si me hiciste enojar… las vas a pagar! – dirigiéndose furiosamente hacia el escuálido niño que lo miraba desafiante. –ahora si no te escapas….

Vegeta al ver como Broly se acercaba a Trunks, olvidó todo el dolor que tenía y se levantó sin pensar en nada recobró sus fuerzas y se puso de pie de inmediato para alcanzar a Broly y ponerse entre los dos- a él no lo metas insecto! Porque esto es entre tú y yo! –al decir esto, Vegeta le lanzó un patada directo al rostro de Broly tirándolo de inmediato al suelo.

-Vegeta…. – dijo Bulma sorprendida de ver al Príncipe defendiéndola y mirando su rostro sucio, cansado y algo sangrante. – ¡Vegeta, vámonos antes que se levanté! –dijo la chica muy alarmada, al ver a su amado todo lastimado.

-¿y dejar esta pelea con este bastardo? ¡NUNCA! – gruñó Vegeta mirando con furia al temeroso y preocupado chico. – además… tengo que sacarle a golpes, el porqué te quería golpear… cuando nuestros asuntos son personales.

-Así es enano del demonio… - dijo Broly levantándose poco a poco – esto es entre tu y yo…

- hasta que dices algo coherente, maldito insecto!

Ambos se miraron con infinito desprecio y se lanzaron a darse de golpes. Bulma totalmente anonadada, apenas podía ver los golpes tan rápidos que dé se daban unos a al otro. Eran tan rápidos que apenas podían verse en la oscuridad. Los golpes siguieron hasta que se escuchó una voz acercándose a la pelea.

-¡UESTEDES DOS SEPARENCE AHORA MISMO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el maestro Piccoro que se acercaba a los dos titanes que aun no se separaban. - ¡LES DIJE QUE SE SEPARARAN DE INMEDIATO!- gritó enfurecido una vez más.

Ambos guerreros se separaron y se miraron con furia y odio en sus ojos. Vegeta solo apretaba sus puños por la impotencia de no seguir su pelea.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES TRES?! – gritó Piccoro con un gran enojo a los tres jóvenes que estaban en la escena, mirando los rostros golpeados, raspones en los brazos y labios sangrantes de parte de ambos. – Maldita sea… es el primer dia de clases y ustedes ya están como perros y gatos tratándose de matar! Ahora irán a la enfermería los tres y le diran a la doctora Juuhachigo que los cure de inmediato! Entendieron?

- Si Señor Piccoro… - diciendo los tres en coro.

- y a ustedes dos… -mirando a Vegeta y a Broly- no quiero volver a ver una pelea de ustedes en todo lo que les queda de estancia en la escuela… y esto es más a ti Broly… compórtate como un estudiante avanzado y deja de molestar a los de primero… así que mejor mejora tu comportamiento… -mirandolo seriamente – Nappa no siempre estará cerca para cuidarte la espalda.

- lo que digas… sigue hablando lo que quieras idiota… - pasando a lado de Piccoro sin importarle lo que le había dicho y caminando directo a su edificio.

-… tenía que ser Saiyajin… terco y orgulloso como ustedes… -mirando fijamente a Vegeta- … se puede saber que pasó aquí Vegeta?

Bulma se puso entre Piccoro y Vegeta, miró a su maestro con ojos suplicantes y explicó lo sucedido – Maestro, no culpe a Vegeta de nada, todo esto fue culpa de ese enorme gorila que me atacó sin ningún motivo maestro; - guardando silencio un momento para respirar profundamente – Si no hubiese sido por Vegeta… ese tipo me hubiera hecho pedazos ahora mismo… -mirando sobre su hombro a su "salvador" – por eso, no lo culpe ni lo castigue, el solo me ayudó con ese abusivo.

Piccoro miró al chico, que a pesar de su falta de físico, su exceso de coraje y valentía lo compensaban. – esta bien Trunks… te creo. Broly siempre anda buscando problemas con los demás y más con estos muchachos… -mirando a Vegeta fijamente – y tu Vegeta, no debes dejar que te provoque. Después de todo, también es de tu- siendo silenciado de inmediato.

-¡ESE INSECTO NO ES NADA MIO! MEJOR VE A SERMONEAR A OTRO LADO PICCORO Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR, ESE ERA MI ASUSTO PENDIENTE CON BROLY! – gritaba con toda la furia contenida hacia su maestro. – ahora.. déjenme en paz… -mirando a Trunks con desprecio y con mucho coraje – y tu mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa, enano debilucho!

Bulma sintió como una punzada en su corazón al escuchar las crueles palabras de Vegeta; a pesar de haberla salvado, sintió como sus palabras se le clavaban en su corazón una por una… como agujas en un alfiletero.

-… lo siento… Yo… iré de inmediato a la enfermería… no fue mi intensión molestarte Vegeta… discúlpame… – con la cabeza baja se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la enfermería.

Vegeta miró sobre su hombro como el muchachito había salido corriendo de inmediato y como su cara se quedó tatuada en sus ojos, al ver eso aquellos cristales azules llorosos al escuchar tan crueles palabras. Sintió como su corazón se encogía, ¿será lo que llaman sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento? No lo sabía… ni quería saberlo, pero era molesto sentir eso.

-Fuiste muy duro con el muchacho Vegeta… después de todo, tu viniste a auxiliarlo – dijo Piccoro mirando a Vegeta con la mirada baja. – porque no hablas con él y- interrumpiéndolo.

- dejame en paz tu también Piccoro…. Me largo de aquí… - dándole la espalda a su maestro y dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios.

- te dije que fueras a la enfermería Vegeta y que te curaras esas heridas! – gritándole en lo que se alejaba.

- haz lo que quieras… a mi no me importa si me reportas o me castigas… -siguiendo su camino e ignorándolo totalmente. Vegeta se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la ceja mientras recordaba la sensación de furia que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando vio al insecto de Broly ahorcando con una sola mano al muchacho. Sintió un gran enojo en su interior, que sin pensarlo más se lanzó en su ayuda y darle su golpiza al enorme monstruo que casi lo mataba. Pero aun se sentía confundido, todo ese enojo le dio fuerza y valentía para ayudarlo, pero… ¿porqué? Apenas y conoce a ese niño, en sus vida lo había visto, pero con solo recordar sus ojos… sentía como si lo conociera de algún tiempo y quería saber ese porqué.

* * *

><p>Bulma corrió hacia la enfermería sin mirar atrás, poco a poco dejando pequeñas perlas que caían de sus azulados y tristes ojos – <em>"Eres un idiota Vegeta! Un grandísimo IDIOTA! No sé como pude creer que eres un buen tipo si eres un maldito descorazonado! Si pudiera decirte todo esto… si te dijera quien soy no me tratarías así… o … "<em> interrumpiendo sus pensamiento al chocar contra alguien. – Disculpe! Lo siento mucho no quería… -alzando la mirada se sorprendió. –Yamcha eres tú…

-que pasa Trunks? Porque vas corriendo como desesperado? Te pasó algo? – preguntó curioso el joven de la cicatriz al ver agitado al chico.

-no… no pasa nada, solo tengo que ir a la enfermería y ya… -sonriendo tranquilamente a su compañero.

-pero… - al ver la sonrisa y los ojos azules y llorosos del muchacho, sintió un choque eléctrico en todo el cuerpo, y como su corazón latía desesperado al ver esos dos zafiros húmedos, notó la gran belleza del chico, al verlo tan inocente y vulnerable, que unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y confortarlo… aunque no supiera lo que le acongojaba. –Trunks… en verdad, puedo hacer algo por ti… - mirándolo con ojos suplicantes e hipnotizado al perderse en los zafiros del triste muchacho.

- gracias Yamcha… - tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y sonriéndole – con tu preocupación… es más que suficiente… y no pasa nada… jeje… solo iré a un chequeo rápido… -apretando las manos de Yamcha entre las suyas una vez mas y regalándole otra sonrisa – estoy bien…

El corazón de Yamcha no se podía detener, le latía a mil por hora, todo su cuerpo se estremecía al suave toque de las delicadas manos del muchacho… ¿pero porqué? Si era un casi un niño el que estaba enfrente de él… ¡UN HOMBRE COMO ÉL DE SU MISMO GENERO! Quizás y era el sentimiento de piedad y tristeza al enfocarse en su triste rostro… sí… quizás eso era…

-De acuerdo Trunks… lo que tu digas… te creo… -mirándolo una vez mas y pasando su pulgar limpiándole una lágrima sobre sus mejillas - … solo espero y en verdad estés bien…

Bulma asentó con la cabeza y soltó las manos de su amigo y sonriéndole tiernamente, susurró con su dulce voz de mujer –_"todo está bien…"-_ y sin perder tiempo, retomó su camino hacia la enfermería. – gracias… y nos vemos después!.. – y con este ultimo gesto de cordialidad, Bulma dejó solo con su mirada fija sobre ella, dejándolo confundido y muy pensativo.

Mientras Trunks se alejaba, Yamcha no lo perdió de vista hasta que por fin se desapareció de su mirada. Solo con la noche y como si estuviese mirando al infinito, pensó para si mismo. –_qué me pasa… porque me siento tan triste… porqué cuando lo miré me envolvieron esas ganas de abrazarlo… con esos ojos tan suplicantes por un abrazo de consuelo… y su mirada tan inocente… parecía que estaba mirando a una mujer desconsolada y lastimada… pero no… no puedo estar pensando en esto! ¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE! Y sé lo que me gusta… pero….¿porqué me sentí así… y con él!?... –_ pasándose la mano por el rostro – _debe ser porque estoy cansado… es eso… él estará bien y estaremos como hasta ahora. _- y sin darle vueltas al asunto, Yamcha se dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación para descansar. Pero sin quitarle el dedo al renglón, y que aun rondaba por su cabeza.

Bulma llegó a la enfermería, entró por la puerta y miró a su alrededor y se fijó en su amigo Krillin estaba siendo atendido por una chica, no mas grande que él, de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio, sin omitir que era muy hermosa, con su bata blanca de medico, una falda corte chanel hasta sus rodillas, una blusa blanca tres cuartos adornada con un collar de perlas y para rematar su porte profesional, unas zapatillas altas de color negro que la hacían ver muy profesional en su trabajo, aunque se viera más joven.

-_¡WOW! QUE HERMOSA ES! Y VISTE MUY BIEN!... Ella debe ser la doctora del instituto… aunque es muy joven aun, pero debe ser muy buena en su trabajo… - _pensó para si misma al ver como revisaba el brazo de Krilin y como este tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas y portándose torpemente frente a ella.

- muy bien Krillin, creo que será todo para tu brazo, esta en perfectas condiciones, solo no lo fuerces mucho en estos días entrenando, ¿entendiste? O tendrás que regresar a otro revisión. – vendando el brazo del muchacho con mirada serena y tranquila, pero tratándolo con cuidado.

-s..sí, así lo haré y… disculpe las molestias, ya no me excederé entrenando. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.- sonriendo de manera tonta.

-jm… así lo espero o te tendré aquí toda la semana y ahora vete, que tengo otro chico a quien atender– dijo la doctora muy frívola y sin ver al muchacho.

- …je… así lo haré doctora y disculpe las molestias– contestó el apenado calvito que tristemente se iba al ver a su amigo Trunks, todo sucio del uniforme y con algunos golpes en la cara. – POR KAMI-SAMA TRUNKS! QUE TE HA SUCEDIDO? PARECIERA QUE TE PASÓ UN AUTO ENSIMA! – gritó sorprendo Krillin al ver el estado de su amigo.

-tranquilo Krillin, no pasa nada… yo… - recordando lo sucedido con Broly -…. Solo me caí y mira como me hice… y .. el maestro Piccoro me mandó aquí para que me revisaran –sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-ahh… vaya, pero si te diste un golpe, para que hayas quedado de esa manera, debiste caerte muy mal. – dijo Krillin aun sorprendido por el estado del chico. – bueno, te espero entonces para que nos vayamos juntos.

-je… si!... claro, esperame.

- si, pero afuera del consultorio. – dijo de inmediato la doctora mirando curiosamente al chico que acaba de llegar.

- doctora… pero si solo lo esperaré-

- He dicho que afuera Krillin! – gritó - además tengo que revisarlo. No vaya a tener alguna fractura y eso puede ser malo mas adelante – mirando curiosamente al muchacho, lo llamó para que sentara sobre la cama y comenzara su revisión.

- no hay problema Krillin, espérame afuera, no creo tardar mucho, solo será una revisión. – dijo Bulma tranquilizando al calvito.

-de acuerdo…. Pero no tenia porqué gritarme doctora Juuhachigo… -saliendo desanimado cerró la puerta y se sentó en la parte de afuera.

- Ese Krillin… se parece a uno de esos Saiyajins… metiéndose en problemas y visitando mi lugar por lo menos 4 veces al día… -dijo para si misma mientras hacia unas anotaciones en una libreta.

-eh?... Saiyajins…? A que se refiere Doctora… -sin terminar la frase por no saber su nombre.

-ahh! Mis disculpas, no me he presentado –haciendo su cabello hacia atrás coquetamente y deslumbrando con despampanante belleza sonrio y le dio la mano al chico – soy la doctora del instituto, Juuhachigo.

-ah!... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks Brief – correspondiendo al saludo y sonriendo.

Juuhachigo miró fijamente al muchacho y sonrió para si misma, como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso en ese chico. – mucho gusto Trunks… verdad que eres hijo del Dr. Brief?

-jejeje… -rascandose la cabeza y riendo nerviosa- si, asi es. Mi padre es el Dr. Brief de Capsula Corp. Pero casi no habla de mi… y siempre está ocupado y ya sabe… los negocios y la fabrica y la empresa…

-si… puedo imaginarlo, tu padre debe ser un hombre muy ocupado… pero que raro… pensé que el Dr. Brief tenía una hija… no un hijo… - dijo la doctora mirando con cierta incertidumbre al muchacho.

Bulma comenzó a sudar y a ponerse muy nerviosa, de los nervios casi no podía articular palabra y como la doctora la miraba sin quitarle sus ojos azules de encima. -_¡DEMONIOS! ESTA MUJER ME VA A DESCUBRIR! TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO!-_ fue lo que maquilaba Bulma dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que se le prendió el foco. – jajajajaa! Que chistoso, siempre me dicen eso, porque mi mamá siempre quiso una niña y no un niño y por eso las fotos con vestido! Jajajaja y pues.. papá casi no habla mucho de mí ni de su vida privada con los medios ni con la gente jajajaja dice que no le gusta que se metan en su vida jajajaja – riendo tontamente y sin dejar de sonreir.

La Dra. Juuhachigo pensó por un momento que la golpiza le había dado un fuerte golpe al cerebro o las marcas de asfixia en su cuello, significaba que le habían apretando tan fuerte su delgado cuello y que posiblemente el oxigeno no llegaba muy bien al cerebro y que había producido un especie de retraso en el jovencito… ya que se comportaba como un verdadero idiota. –ahh… si… ya veo… bueno… déjame revisarte para que todos nos vayamos a descansar…- sin tomarle mas importancia, revisó al extraño muchachito, y su diagnostico fue fuera de peligro, todo estaba bien y en su lugar, solamente… le preocupaba la salud mental del joven.

-bueno… es todo, no tienes nada grave… solo los raspones y un poco roto el labio, algunos golpes leves… pero sobrevivirás, eres un hombre después de todo. –dijo la doctora harta y fastidiada queriendo salir del consultorio después de un largo dia de trabajo.

-jeje.. claro! Soy un hombre! Soy fuerte y rudo! Y muuuuy masculino! –dijo Bulma enseñando sus "musculos" y dándose golpes en el pecho en señal de rudeza – grrr!... auch..!

- si… claro… lo que digas… ya vete que estoy muy cansada… -dijo muy fastidiada la doctora abriéndole la puerta para que se fuera rápido. El chico abandonó por fin el consultorio y la doctora se tiró a una de las camillas que estaban en el consultorio y atrás de una de una cortina que separaba las camillas una voz masculina se escuchó.

- hermana… ese era el chico Trunks Brief?... – preguntó la voz detrás de la cortina.

- eh?... si, era él… al parecer tuvo una riña por ahí y lo mandaron a curación…. ¿porqué la pregunta?

-haciendo aun lado la cortina, apareció el maestro Juunango con su típica risilla picara hacia su hermana – es que ese "chico" es mi alumno y también es compañero de cuarto de Vegeta.

- ah… y eso debe de importarme? –dijo su hermana sin ninguna pisca de interés.

- no has notado algo raro en "él"? – preguntó el maestro tratando de que su hermana se interesara en el tema del chico Brief.

- bueno… parece un poco trastornado, pero debe ser por la edad... aunque, es raro… papá nos dijo que el Dr. Brief tenia una hija, y no un hijo… aunque se parece mucho al profesor por el cabello, pero…. Un momento… Juunanago, tratas de decirme que ese chico no es hijo del Dr. Brief? – se sentó de repente y miró consternada a su hermano.

- jajaja.. yo no he dicho que "él" no sea hijo del Dr. Brief. Pero tampoco digo que "él" sea realmente "él"…

-… tratas de decir qué… -miró sorprendida a su hermano de cómo podía decir esa clase de cosas – pero… como estas tan seguro?

- querida hermana… -sonriendo y haciendo su largo cabello negro hacia un lado – … una persona como yo, sé detectar a un verdadero hombre a kilómetros de aquí… y desde que vi al chico Brief, yo no vi ningún hombre… -sonriendo y mirando hacia la puerta.

- quizás es igual o más homosexual que tú hermano… solo son ideas tuyas… -volvió a recostarse sobre la camilla – son ideas tuyas… debe ser la edad en que apenas y saben que quieren… y entre tantos hombres… dudo mucho que se componga.

- jm… ya me lo dirás cuando sea el momento hermana… mientras, disfruta del espectáculo que esta por pasar…- volviéndose a recostar como su hermana y sonriendo para sí mismo - … este será un año escolar muy interesante…

* * *

><p>De camino a los dormitorios, Bulma y su amigo Krillin iban platicando sobre lo sucedido hacia poco rato.<p>

-vaya! No sabia que eso había pasado! después que te fuiste, y nosotros nos quedamos para terminar de cenar, Vegeta también se salió y pensamos que irían al dormitorio, pero nunca pensé que les pasara eso a los dos… y más por ese tal Broly – terminó el calvito algo preocupado.

-si… de verdad pensé que pasaría mi noche en la enfermería… pero si no hubiera sido por Vegeta… creo que no hubiese despertado por la mañana… -dijo ella con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-jeje… Vegeta no es mal tipo, solo se hace el rudo… y pues, respecto a lo de ese Broly, solo sé que es primo de Vegeta, Tarble, Goku y Radditz. Y que ninguno de ellos se pueden ver las caras… porque todo termina en desastre.

-qué?! DICES QUE SON PARIENTES DE ESE GORILA?! Pero si ellos son buenas personas… como pueden ser de ese mastodonte sin cerebro como ese?! – se preguntaba Bulma muy sorprendida por las palabras de Krillin, saber que su agresor es pariente cercano de Vegeta era una cosa… pero ver qué familia cercana, casi se matan a golpes hace unos momentos, era algo que de verdad la dejó anonadada. - … en verdad no lo sabia… aun no puedo creerlo…

- pues créelo… por eso los chicos no quieren verlo ni toparse con él… y por eso te defendieron ese día en la cafetería.. porque ya saben que Broly y su gente les gusta abusar de los demás… pero no te preocupes, sabemos que no entrenas ni nada por el estilo, pero aquí estamos tus amigos para ayudarte – dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriéndole.

-jeje.. muchas gracias Krillin. Bueno… creo que me iré a descansar… tuve un dia muy agitado… y quiero descansar. Nos vemos por la mañana!

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Krillin entró a la suya donde Goku tenia un tiradero de comida chatarra y demás. Bulma soltó una risilla al ver la expresión de Krillin. Sin dudar mas, entró al cuarto, y al poner un pie dentro, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido por los nervios… las palabras anteriores de Vegeta le habían dolido tanto que con solo recordarlo sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, vio a Vegeta sin camisa y con una licra puesta curándose las heridas el mismo, gruñendo y maldiciendo del dolor.

* * *

><p>Bulma, un poco temerosa, se acercó poco a poco a Vegeta y con voz muy dulce le llamo – Vegeta… quieres que te ayude a curarte?<p>

-no! Yo puedo solo!.. asi que mejor lárgate a dormir de una vez… y báñate estas todo mugroso!. –gruñó el príncipe sin darle la mirada.

- solo te ayudaré… además lo estas haciendo todo mal! Porque eres tan orgulloso! Además si no te curas bien esas heridas se te pueden infectar y te pondrías mucho peor! –sin pensarlo más Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y se sentó a lado suyo y quitándole las gasas y las vendas, comenzó a curarlo ella misma.

Vegata se impresionó al ver como el muchacho lo curaba, sus manos eran tan delicadas y finas, que cuando las pasaba por sus heridas, el dolor casi se sentía, lo miró fijamente y vio como esos dos zafiros se concentraban en su trabajo.

Bulma estaba tan nerviosa que trataba de no flaquear frente de él, evitaba el contacto visual con él, pues estaban muy cerca, y no quería que pasara alguna locura. Limpiaba las heridas tranquila y calmada, y después de un largo silencio incomodo, por fin habló. -… muchas gracias… por ayudarme hoy… -dijo ella como un leve susurro del viento.

Vegeta lo miró y al apretar su puño quiso darle un empujón al chico, pero su toque tan delicado y suave lo calmó rápidamente. El odiaba que otra persona lo tocara o que se le acercara invadiendo su espacio personal, inclusive a su propio hermano y a sus primos, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. La única persona que podía hacer eso, era su madre, y su padre en algunas ocasiones; pero esto era totalmente diferente, una persona completamente extraña y ajena a su confianza, estaba curando sus heridas con la delicadeza y amabilidad de una madre hacia su hijo. No podía quitar sus ojos del muchacho, lo miraba fijamente y viendo sus movimientos detalladamente. Y sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...

Bulma levantó la mirada, y clavándose en los ojos oscuros de Vegeta, sintió como su cara se puso caliente y roja de lo apenada que estaba al tener el rostro de Vegeta tan cerca, sentía que su corazón la delataría de tan fuerte que latía. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y respiró profundamente - … es mi forma… de agradecerte, por lo que hiciste hace un rato…

-no tienes nada que agradecer – respondió en tono seco – el se mete con todos solo para fanfarronear… solo es otro insecto más.

- si… me di cuenta de eso… solo qué… si no hubieses llegado… creo que no habría pasado la noche aquí, sino en un hospital… - levantando su rostro una vez más, se encontró de nuevo con los ojos negro-azabache de Vegeta, y regalándole una sonrisa le dijo dulcemete – Gracias…

Vegeta se sonrojó al escuchar tan dulces palabras de los labios rojos del chico, aun no podía creer que se pareciera tanto a aquella chica… salió de su trance y sobándole la cabeza, le devolvió la sonrisa y solo respondió – de nada…. Ahora vamos a dormir… mañana no querrás levantarte después de la paliza que te dieron.

Bulma asentó con la cabeza y la bajó inmediatamente para que no notara su rostro totalmente rojo. – si… amm… entraré al baño primero, me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama – sin pensarlo más, se levantó de su lado y corrió directamente al baño, dejando a Vegeta algo confundido por tan "extraña" reacción. Bulma se encerró dentro del baño y abrió la llave de la regadera para llenar la tina para darse un baño, se quitó la peluca y pasó su mano sobre su cara; respiró profundo y mirándose a los ojos en su reflejo pensó para sí misma –_ Kami-sama… mis sentimientos por Vegeta cada vez son mas notorios… si sigo así se dará cuenta que no soy lo que él cree… y puede que me rechace por mentirle… Kami-sama… por favor ayúdame… no me abandones- _ un ring inesperado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje en su celular la había sacado de su trance y al ver que era de Chichi, se alegró pero al mismo tiempo la aterrorizó.

-Kami-sama… te pedí ayuda no mi juicio final… en fin… veamos…. – Bulma abrió el mensaje y lo leyó mentalmente – _"CUANDO DEMONIOS TE ACORDARÁS DE TU MEJOR AMIGA! SOLO ESTAMOS A UNAS CUANTAS CUADRAS DE DISTANCIA Y NI SI QUIERA HAS TOMADO LA MOLESTA DE VENIR A VERME! ¬¬ QUE TE HAS CREIDO BULMA BRIEF!? NO SÉ COMO RAYOS LO HARÁS PERO MAÑANA QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ EN SAINT MARIE PARA SALIR Y SI NO VIENES OLVIDATE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD! Y SI PREGUNTAS, SI ESTOY FURIOSA CONTIGO! Y MÁS PORQUE NO ME HAS PRESENTADO A NINGUN CHICO LINDO! ASI QUÉ, MAÑANA EN LA ENTRADA DE SAINT MARIE AL MEDIO DIA! TE ESPERO Y POBRE DE TI QUE FALTES! – _fin del mensaje.

La cara de Bulma estaba azul del pánico que tenia, Chichi era su mejor amiga, y por todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado ir a visitarla. – Kami-sama… definitivamente esta no fue mi mejor semana de clases…dia en la vida…- y diciendo esto, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la bañadera para darse un tranquilo baño para relajar su ajetreada mente.

-Kami-sama… enserio… ¿Qué más me puede pasarme en este año escolar?!

* * *

><p>espero y les haya gustado el capitulo =)! como verán, ya por fin salieron nuevos personajes y la historia ya tomará una forma más comica x)! nos leemos en el proximo! =)!<p>

PD: por si no sabian, JUUHACHIGO es "No. 1" =3 pero con su descripcion sobra y basta! =) grazie mille ragazze!


End file.
